


Finding Their Way Home

by ElliahRose



Series: Let me pave the path until you come back [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes is baby, ClinTasha if you squint, Domestic Avengers, Fury is a pirate uncle and you can't change my mind, Gen, He also speaks Russian because trauma, Hydra Peter Parker, Hydra is big meanie, IronDad and SpiderSon, Kidnapped Peter Parker AU, Let's see how many tropes I can fit in this fic, Literally no movie compliant whoops, MJ is creepy but what else is new, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Pepper Potts Needs a Hug, Pepper Potts and Natasha Romanov are best buds, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker has PTSD, Peter Parker has biological webs, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker is a Genius, Peter Parker speaks Italian, Red Room (Marvel), Rhodey is the best bro, Someone hug my babies, Steve and Tony are good bros because I say so, They all need hugs, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 58,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliahRose/pseuds/ElliahRose
Summary: Peter Benjamin-Edward Stark went missing on a Tuesday. For months the entirety of the New York police department, as well as anyone else the Starks could convince to join, searched for the tot. He was only three when he was taken and for four months, two weeks, and four days, Tony Stark and Pepper Stark (nee Potts) worried and fretted over their beloved child.Peter Benjamin-Edward Stark was murdered on a Friday. A ransom call gone wrong spelt the end of the child’s life. The world grieved as the kidnappers gleefully told the devastated parents they’d find his body in the morning.They never did.Twelve years passed and the family was still grieving, and Tony Stark worked tirelessly to find his only child’s killer and gain justice for his son.Meanwhile Peter Parker was havingliterallythe worst day ever. He just wanted to help make the world a better place, but instead he got stabbed. That's just his luck, isn't it?
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & James "Bucky" Barnes, Peter Parker & May Parker, Peter Parker & Ned Leeds, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Tony Stark & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Tony Stark & Peter Parker, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts
Series: Let me pave the path until you come back [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618561
Comments: 395
Kudos: 2863
Collections: Marvel(ous)Universe, Stories in which Peter Stark was kidnapped as a child., The Best Irondad/Spiderson Fics, The Best Peter Parker Whump Fics, The Best of the Best MCU Fics, To Not Re-Read These Fics is Criminal (Don't be a criminal)





	1. Prologue

Tony Stark woke with a start, his heart pounding frantically against his arc reactor. He sucked in a few harsh breaths, his right hand reaching up to pull through his sweaty hair. He tugged on his face for a few seconds, hoping to convince his lungs to do their job properly, before letting out a hoarse groan and rolling over to check the time. 

It was only one o’clock. He let out a mumbled curse and got out of bed, his eyes straying to where his wife slept. His eyes softened at the dried tear tracks on her cheek and he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. She muttered sleepily and cuddled closer to a baby blue blanket. Tony felt a stab pierce through his gut at the sight of his wife clutching his son’s baby blanket like a lifeline. 

Peter had been gone for almost five months now. 

Tony let out another broken sigh before he left the room, awkwardly shuffling into his kitchen. The time seemed to stare accusingly at him as he poured himself a cup of coffee before he got to work.

He pulled up everything he had gathered on Peter’s kidnappers. They’d had exactly seven phone calls since the heart-stopping day that he found Peter had been taken. He had been in a meeting when it occurred. He can’t remember who he was seeing or who he offended by leaving in the middle of their speech. All he can seem to remember was the heart wrenching terror he felt when he heard Happy’s frantic voice over the phone. 

_“He’s gone, Tony. Someone took him. Peter’s gone.”_

Tony sat up straighter, his jaw clenched unbearably tight, and forced himself to focus on the present instead of wallowing in his own guilt. He looked back at the screen, his stomach turning at the sight. 

Seven phone calls. Six photos. 

Six photos of his baby boy tied up to a chair, his screaming and frantic fear captured in full HD for Tony to see. His hazel eyes that Tony was used to seeing wide with wonder were wide with fear, his mouth open wide in an infinite scream. Blood dripped from an unseen wound on his head and it made Tony’s hands clenched into fists. 

“Sir, I do not believe this is productive.” came Jarvis’ voice. Tony just growled and ignored him, swiping to the next picture. This one was worse than the first. It was worse because Peter wasn’t awake. His baby’s eyes were closed, but his cheeks were still wet from tears, and blood covered half of his face. 

He swiped to the next one and this is where the scenery changed. The first two pictures, Peter was in some sort of warehouse, however now he appeared to be outside, a wide forest in the background. This was where Tony was stumped. It didn’t make sense. 

There was no real forest like that in New York, it looked like something you would see in the mountains, and that gave Tony real terror. Because that meant that the kidnappers had taken his baby far, far away and weren’t afraid to show the police that. 

Now, Tony wasn’t a big fan of True Crime, but even he knew what that meant. 

(They weren’t planning on giving him back)

“Sir, please, do not torture yourself---”

“Buzz off J!” Tony snapped. “I need to find him!”

“I understand Sir,” Jarvis said, his voice unusually caring and sympathetic. “However, currently you are harming your mental state by forcing yourself to look at those pictures. You’ve seen them several times before and come up with nothing.”

“I have to keep looking.” Tony insisted, swiping to the next photo. This one depicted his son crying for him, an ugly bruise staining his cheek. It was deep purple and looked incredibly painful, and it made Tony dig his nails into his palms to calm himself. 

“Tones…” a voice said softly from behind him. 

“Let me do this,” Tony begged. He hunched in on himself, his posture defensive. “Please, Rhodey. Let me do this.”

Rhodey walked forward and gently pulled his best friend away from the table, away from the damning photos, away from it all. Tony trembled in his grip and Rhodey hugged him tightly. Tony let out a weak sob against his shoulders and Rhodey hugged him even closer. “It will be okay…” Rhodey said softly. “We’re going to get him back.”

“I can’t do this Rhodey…” Tony whimpered. “I need my baby back. God please, please, I need my baby back.”

“Come on,” Rhodey said, leading him back to his bedroom. “You need to sleep Tony. I promise I’ll help you once you’ve had a solid eight hours of sleep.”

“I need to find him.” Tony said once more, Rhodey nodded. 

“We will.” Rhodey said. “Go to sleep, Tones.”

Tony nodded once more and entered his bedroom once more. Pepper slept in the same position as she had when he left and he crawled under the covers and snuggled close to her. She fit easily in his hold and Tony sighed and breathed in her perfume, allowing the comforting scent to soothe him into an uneasy sleep.

.

.

.

.

.

They got the call mid-afternoon the next day.

Rhodey and Tony sat at the kitchen table going over all the evidence they currently had. Happy was watching Pepper in the living room where she sat knitting and pretending to watch the television. The delicate scene was interrupted by Jarvis’ voice. 

“Sir you have an anonymous phone call.” he said. 

Tony froze before letting out a strangled, “Answer it.” and gripped Rhodey’s hand. Pepper and Happy entered the kitchen the second they heard about the call. Pepper walked over to Tony and Tony took her hands with his free one. 

“Hello Mr. Stark.” came a distorted voice. It was the very one that Tony had dreaded and longed to hear. 

“...Peter?” he asked, hating how weak and desperate he sounded, but the desire to hear his son’s voice overpowered his pride. 

“He’s here,” the man said. “But you and I have some things to discuss first.”

“Please,” Pepper said. “Let us hear his voice. Please.”

“In all due time, Mrs. Potts.” the man said. “Let’s talk ransom.”

Tony felt hope soar inside him. This was the first time that they brought up negotiation. “What do you want? Anything!”

“We want your armor.” the man said. “We want the arc reactor technology. We want your brain. Really, Mr. Stark, there are so many things we want from you. It will be quite difficult to pick just one.”

“Please, we just want our son back.” Pepper said, her voice cracking. Tony squeezed her hand tightly. “What do you want from us.”

“We want to watch you squirm.” the man said with a cruel laugh. “But unfortunately that doesn’t pay the bills. In exchange for your son’s relative safe return, we demand S.H.I.E.L.D files.”

Tony’s heart stopped. “What?” he said lamely because that...that was impossible. 

“You heard me.”

“But I can’t---” 

“That’s a shame.” the man said. “Don’t worry. We knew you couldn’t.”

“Then why---” Tony started but he was interrupted by the sound of a gun clicking. Tony felt his insides freeze and he shared and matching look of horror with Pepper at the noise. 

“Because we needed an excuse to drop some extra weight.” the man said. The sound of a door opening and they were greeted with the sound of Peter’s cries. 

“Where’s mommy?” he cried and Pepper sobbed. “Daddy! Mommy! Daddy!”

“Please, wait...stop! Wait, please don’t---” Tony begged. 

“Sorry kid. Time to go to sleep.” the man said. Peter screamed louder. 

“STOP! PLEASE DON’T! I’LL GET IT! DON’T HURT HIM---” the sound of a gunshot stopped Tony’s pleas. 

Peter wasn’t crying anymore. 

It was silent in the penthouse and everyone stood in horrified shock. Pepper had a steady stream of tears falling down her face as they waited. In that moment, for the first time in almost twenty years, Tony looked up and prayed. 

_God, please, please, please, please don’t take my baby away from me. Please. He’s my baby. Please. Please. Please, dear God don’t take my baby away._

“You’ll find his body in the morning.” was the last thing they heard before the man hung up. 

Pepper wailed and Tony clutched her tight, his eyes wide and disbelieving. “No, no, no.” he repeated over and over again. 

Happy bent over and threw up while Rhodey raged meanwhile the couple merely held each other and wept.

Peter Benjamin-Edward Stark was murdered on a Friday. The world grieved and the Starks searched tirelessly for the kidnappers but they never found them. 

And they never found Peter’s body.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of Spider-Man's fight ended a tad bit bloody, meanwhile the Starks receive incredible news!

**-Twelve Years Later-**

_“--see how loud he can scream, eh?” “Who are you? Where’s my daddy? I want my daddy!” “He’s gone kid. You’re never gonna see him again.”_

Peter woke up to the annoying blare of an alarm clock. He groaned and smashed it without a thought. He then opened his eyes and let out a frustrated sigh when he saw that he had completely demolished it. That was the second one this week. Aunt May was going to be pissed. 

Peter forced himself to get up, wincing at his sore muscles from last night’s patrol. He risked a glance in the mirror and frowned at the purple-yellow bruises on his torso. Those should have healed by now. He slipped on a T-shirt and pants before making his way to school, kissing Aunt May goodbye on his way.

School was as dull as ever, and every time the bell rang, Peter fought back a grimace. “You good?” Ned asked him during lunch. Peter waved him off with a smile but Ned frowned and stood firm. “Did you get hurt...you know..during...you know?”

“No,” Peter said. Ned had found out about his ‘after-school activities’ only a month in. Ned helped him with the suit design and helping Peter get through his grief at the loss of Uncle Ben. Ned truly was the best friend. “I’m just sore. Nothing to worry about.”

“Then what’s been bothering you?” Ned asked. “You’ve been acting super weird lately.”

Peter sighed. “You noticed?”

“Of course I did,” Ned said. “What do you take me for? So, tell me, what’s been bugging you? Get it?” Ned laughed at his joke before his face sobered and he looked at Peter seriously. Peter sighed and picked at the macaroni in front of him. 

“I had another dream last night.” Peter said softly. Ned looked at him sympathetically. 

“Have you talked to your aunt about it?” Ned asked. Peter shook his head. 

“No, it would just upset her. She doesn’t like thinking about it.” Peter said. “In her opinion, I’m her nephew and she doesn’t care that I’m adopted. She doesn’t want me to look into it.”

“But those dreams…” Ned trailed off. Peter nodded. 

Ned was the only person Peter had told about the dreams. The extent of them. They were so fuzzy and Peter barely remembered them when he woke up, but when he did...Peter didn’t know, but there was just something off about them. 

“I’m sure it’s nothing,” Peter said with a forced smile. Ned only eyed him suspiciously for a moment before letting it go, but Peter knew he didn’t believe him. 

To be honest, Peter didn’t believe himself either. 

.

.

.

.

.

It was quiet tonight. 

Peter sat uneasily on the edge of a building as he looked out across the busy street. It had to have been several months since Peter had witnessed such a quiet night. It was nearly one am and there had been nothing. 

Peter let his legs swing back and forth and he let out a bored hum. 

A shrill scream rang through the air and Peter sat up instantly, a smile gracing his face. “Finally!” he muttered as he fell forward off the building before shooting a web out of his wrist and swinging in the direction of the scream. “Something interesting!”

He was led to a back alley where three men were harassing a woman. The woman was trembling as she was backed into a wall. Peter shot a web at the one closest to her, sticking him to the ground. 

Peter hopped to the ground and crossed his arms in a mock disapproving position. “Come on now,” he scolded. “Didn’t anyone ever tell you ‘no means no’?”

One of the men spat at him. He was tall, probably six ten or six eleven, wide around the midsection and balding on top. He scowled. “Well if it isn’t the resident insect,” he said with a menacing smile. “Come to play?”

“I don’t think you and I have the same definition of playing,” Peter said. Peter opened his mouth to continue the banter when his spidey-sense spiked and Peter dodged just as the second man attempted to hit him with a crowbar. “Woah!”

The second man growled at him. “Stay still. I’m gonna squash you!”

“That’s not very nice!” Peter said, shooting a web at his hands and sticking him to the dumpster behind him. “I was just trying to be friendly. That’s me, you know, the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man.”

“You talk too much!” the man with the crowbar hissed. He tugged on his stuck hand _hard_ and a loud crack rang through the alley. The man let out a weak scream. “You broke my hand!” he cried. 

“You did that to yourself, bud.” Peter said. “Not my fault.”

The balding man snarled and lunged for Peter. Peter dodged only to hear the woman let out a surprised yelp. Peter turned to see the man barreling into her. Peter jumped in between them and his spidey-sense warned him but it was too late. 

Peter let out a hiss when he felt a knife being stabbed into his thigh. Peter grit his teeth and---as gently as he could---punched the man in the face. He dropped like a weight, completely unconscious. Peter clenched his jaw and pulled the knife out of his leg with a swift tug before letting it clatter to the ground. 

With the perpetrators taken care of, Peter turned around to make sure the woman was okay. When Peter stepped forward to check on her, she let out a scream and ran out of the alley as quickly as she could. Peter frowned as she left. 

“I was only trying to help,” he said to himself sadly before shaking his head. “Time to get back.” he said to himself, pressing a hand to his bleeding leg. “I should probably bandage this.”

Peter pulled out his phone and called the police, alerting them to the thugs he had left in the alley before swinging away into the night. 

.

.

.

.

.

“Can you run blood work on this?” 

Officer Melanie Garcia looked up to see her coworker Officer Jason Roth staring at her with a shy smile. She looked down to see an evidence bag holding a bloodied knife. “Why?” she asked. 

“We think he might be able to answer a few questions about a case we’re working on.” Officer Roth said. 

“Which one?” Melanie asked, taking the bag from him. 

“The drug operation down in Queens,” Jason said. “We got one of the suspects in cuffs and they said they stabbed some kid who saw something they shouldn’t. We need to find out who it was.”

Melanie sighed. “I’m on it.” she said. “I’ll let you know who I find.”

“Thanks Mel.” he said. Melanie only smiled before she went to do the blood work. While she waited on the results, she poured herself another cup of coffee and looked at the magazine that had been sitting on her desk. 

A beep alerted her that a match had been found. She looked up at let out a gasp, the mug slipping from her fingers. She didn’t even notice. She ran the test again, looking at it this time to see if any mistakes could’ve been made. When she received the same answer she rushed into the chief’s office where she knew Jason would be. 

“Officer Garcia what is the meaning of this---” Chief Stacy said. Melanie looked to see that the governor was also in the room. 

“I did the blood work on that knife you gave me.” Melanie said, addressing Jason. “It’s...it’s impossible, but I ran the tests over and over again and the blood on the knife belongs to Peter Stark.”

There was dead silence in the room. 

“What?” Chief Stacy said finally. 

“Peter Stark is alive.” Melanie continued. “The blood is fresh, barely even an hour old. He’s alive and running around somewhere in New York with a flesh wound.”

“Chief---”

“Someone needs to inform the Starks.” the Governor said. Chief Stacy frowned. 

“Is that really wise?” he asked. “The only proof that we have that his long lost son is actually alive, is a bloody knife. Can you imagine the destruction he’ll cause trying to find him?”

“Chief Stacy, you’re a father aren’t you?” Melanie asked. Chief Stacy looked startled but nodded. “Put yourself in his shoes. Don’t you think you’d want to know your child is alive?”

Chief Stacy sighed before he nodded, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Alright.” he said. “I’ll contact him. He might want to help with the investigation.”

Jason snorted. “He’s _definitely_ going to want to help with the investigation.”

Melanie agreed silently. 

.

.

.

.

.

“I’m going to _kill_ you.”

“You can’t even reach my throat, you midget.”

“Careful grandpa, I just might steal your kneecaps for such a comment.” Tony snapped. “You took free parking!”

“I can’t help the way the dice falls.” Steve said with a victorious grin. “I guess I’m just lucky.”

“No you’re a cheater is what you are,” Clint said. “You were here. And you rolled a nine,” Clint pointed to the actual square he was supposed to land on. One square ahead of the free parking square. “Put the money back, Steve.”

Steve let out a regretful moan and gave his best puppy dog eyes. “But...but…”

“Put back the money Capsicle.” Tony said with a gleeful grin. “You didn’t get it! Who’s lucky now?”

“Pepper!” Steve whined. “Your husband’s being mean to me!”

Pepper didn’t even look up from the book she was reading on the couch. “Tony stop being mean.” she said. Tony sputtered as the rest of the team laughed. 

“Pardon the intrusion, Sir,” Jarvis said above the bickering team. “But you have a phone call from the Chief of Police.”

Tony let out a groan as Clint snickered. “What’d you do this time, Tony?” he asked. In retaliation, Tony threw a couch cushion at his face. Clint let out a soft ‘oof’ before he fell over. 

“What is it Jarvis?” Pepper asked, shaking her head fondly at her husband’s antics.

“Shall I patch you through?” Jarvis asked. Pepper nodded and a second later a crackle sounded over the speakers before a gruff voice spoke. 

“Mr. and Mrs. Stark?” he asked. 

“Speaking.” Pepper said politely. “May I ask what I can do for you this evening.”

The man coughed awkwardly. “My name is Chief Stacy and we have just recently received some very shocking news.... You may want to sit down.” Chief Stacy said. Tony frowned and looked at Pepper who shrugged. 

“Okay. What is it?” Pepper asked. 

“As you know...we never found Peter Stark’s body…” he started. Pepper and Tony froze instantly, their bodies tensing while the team looked at them in concern. “And we know why now.”

Tony felt his heart stutter at the words. Had they...had they found their baby? After all these years? Could they give him a proper burial now? Tony opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn’t force the words out. Pepper seemed to be in a similar state. 

“What is that reason?” Natasha took pity and spoke, her eyes pinched with concern for her friends. 

“Because there was no body to find,” Chief Stacy said. “Peter Stark is alive.”

It was so silent, you could hear a pin drop. 

Tony was staring at Pepper with wide eyes, hope bleeding from every pore at the thought. Pepper hesitantly let out a breath and her hands trembled as she spoke. “W-What?” she asked, not daring to get her hopes up. How cruel. 

“We recently had a knife come into our possession,” the Chief continued. “It was used to stab a boy who had apparently ‘seen too much’ pertaining to a suspect in a case. The bloodwork matched positive to Peter Stark’s DNA.”

“My Peter is alive?” Tony asked, standing up. “He’s alive?”

“We believe so.” Chief Stacy said. “There is currently a discreet manhunt to find him as we speak.”

“We’ll be helping.” Tony said with determination. The Avengers stood and nodded.

“We figured you’d want to.” Chief Stacy said. “We’ve limited the search to Queens. According to the suspects, he appears to live there. We’re sending you a picture of what he might look like. We used aging software.”

“Thank you.” Tony said, leaving no room for argument. “We’re going to find him.”

“Yes sir.” Chief Stacy said before hanging up. Pepper took in a controlled breath before she looked at her husband. 

“We’re going to bring our baby home?” she asked, her voice incredibly small, but a small amount of hope bleeding into it. Tony walked forward and drew her in for a tight hug. 

“We’re going to get him back.” he said. “I swear to you I will find him and bring him home.”

He would. He would not fail his son again.


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony stresses that his son won’t be found before Peter receives earth-shattering news

“Okay...Okay...May I got all of those things,” Peter said with a huff, adjusting his grip on the brown paper bag full of groceries. He didn’t want the stupid bag to rip because of how stuffed it was. “I got the eggs too.”

“I’m just making sure,” May said over the phone with a small laugh. “Last time you forgot almost half the things on the list!”

“Maaay!” Peter cried, covering his face with his free hand in embarrassment. “That was one time!” 

May chuckled. “You know I love you,” she said. “And Peter, I really appreciate your help. I’m sorry I’m so busy all the time.”

Peter sobered, the playful mood from before gone. “May,” he said seriously. “I love you. We need the money and I understand. I don’t mind helping you whenever I can.”

“What did I do to deserve such a wonderful nephew?” she laughed. Peter grinned, the serious mood gone. 

“Everything.” he said. “Well I got everything, so I’m gonna head back home.”

“Okay,” May said. “And be careful. I don’t know why, but there are cops scouring all of Queens. There might be something dangerous going on. Stay safe.”

“I’m always safe,” Peter said, wincing at the lie internally. “Don’t worry May, I’ll be careful.”

“Okay, okay,” she said “I have to get back to work. I larb you.”

Peter chuckled. “I larb you too.”

The phone clicked, signalling the end of the call and Peter sighed, looking up to the blue sky. “Cops, huh?” he said to himself. “Wonder if they might need help?”

Peter began the long walk back to his apartment, trying hard to keep the grimace off his face. For some reason his healing factor had been slower lately, and the stabbing last night didn’t really help. Peter had wrapped it up and taken some ibuprofen but it only did so much. 

Peter winced as he stumbled and his wound tore back open. Peter fought back a groan when he felt the blood begin to trickle out of the wound. “Shit.” he muttered to himself. Hopefully he gets home before it starts to bleed through his bandages. 

Peter turned the corner and felt his eyebrows raise at the sight. Aunt May hadn’t been kidding. There had to be at least three cop cars just sitting on the street. He was less than a block away from home and Peter wanted nothing more than to be able to rush back but he couldn’t be seen limping in front of a bunch of cops. It was suspicious. 

So Peter forced a neutral expression and walked as normally as possible, swallowing against the pain. Peter was almost halfway down the street when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Since his spidey-senses didn’t go off, the person behind him wasn’t a threat so he turned around with a friendly smile. 

“Can I help you...officer?” Peter asked. The officer looked him up and down before frowning and looking at a paper on his clipboard. 

“What’s your name kid?” he asked. 

“Um...Peter? Is...is something wrong?” he asked. The officer just looked at him with wide eyes before he reached for his radio.

“This is Officer Roth,” he said. “I’ve found Peter. I’m bringing him in.”

Peter’s eyes widened and he took a step back. “Wait, I think there’s been a mistake!” he said. “I don’t know what’s going on, but I didn’t do anything.”

The officer’s face softened. “I know kid. We just got to ask you some questions, that’s all.” he said. “I’m sure it’s nothing.”

Peter frowned, his brain quickly going over his options. He could run, but the real question is what they want to ask him. If it’s just a misunderstanding then going with him calmly is the best choice. Running may make him look suspicious. Peter sighed. 

“Um..okay…” he said. “What about my groceries?”

“Do you want me to take you home real quick before we head to the station?” Officer Roth asked. Peter nodded gratefully. At least now the groceries won’t go bad. And if this get solved quickly, there’ll be enough time for Peter to make spaghetti for dinner. 

“Let’s go,” Peter said. “I only live a block away.” 

“Alright kid.” Officer Roth said. They drove to Peter’s apartment complex and he followed Peter up to his apartment. To be honest, though, Peter suspected he might do that, so he wasn’t too bothered by it. He hurriedly put his groceries away while Officer Roth waited patiently. 

“Alright,” Peter said. “Ready to go.”

Officer Roth smiled at him. “Then let’s get a move on, then.”

.

.

.

.

.

Tony let out another harsh sigh. Beside him, Steve placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “It’s been nine hours!” he said. “And we still haven’t found him!”

“We’ll find him, Tony,” Steve promised. Tony just sighed and dragged his hands through his hair. It was tousled from the way he kept running his hands through it nervously. 

When they first received the photo, Pepper and Tony cried. The photo was not by any means definite, but it was an estimation of what their son should look like. He was beautiful. Tony had stared at the photo for a long time before Rhodey had put his hand on his arm and pulled him out of the torturous cycle of ‘what if’. 

“What if...what if we lose him again?” Tony asked, his voice uncharacteristically small. Steve sucked in a harsh breath at his friend’s tone. 

“Tony I---”

“Mr. Stark?” Chief Stacy’s voice cut over the radio they had been given. “Peter is currently in custody. We found him.”

Tony let out a trembling breath, a single tear dripping down his face as he looked to the sky, a smile hesitantly spreading across his face, not daring to hope. He rarely lucked out so much. “He’s been found?”

Steve hugged Tony before responding to the radio with a simple, “We’re on our way.”

They made it to the station in record time, Tony rushing through door to be greeted with the sight of Pepper pacing anxiously. “Pep---”

“I was waiting for you,” Pepper said, her hands shaking. “I couldn’t...I couldn’t---”

“It’s okay,” he said, gently grasping her hands and holding them close to his chest. “I’m here. We do this together.”

They turned to see Chief Stacy walking briskly to them. He greeted them with a stiff smile. “He’s waiting in an interrogation room,” he said. “No one’s talked to him yet. Would you like to watch from the glass? There’s a room where you can sit and see everything.”

“Why can’t we just go in and see him now?” Tony demanded, anxious to see his baby boy after all these years. Chief Stacy actually looked regretful when he frowned. 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Stark,” he said. “We have to follow procedure.”

“I understand,” Pepper said, even though her face clearly showed her desperation to see him. “Can we...we can watch?”

Chief Stacy nodded and gestured for them to follow him. They followed him numbly, Tony’s hand gripped Pepper’s so tightly, he feared he was cutting off circulation. Chief Stacy opened a door to a room and they all piled in and looked through the glass. 

Pepper let out a choked sob and Tony was no better, and he held his wife close to his chest as he peered through the glass. 

Peter was beautiful. 

He had Tony’s nose and chin, and he had Pepper’s cheek bones. His hazel eyes flitted around the empty room, and he shifted nervously. His chestnut curls framed his babyish face and he twiddled his thumbs. 

“Oh...Tony,” Pepper said softly. 

“I see him,” Tony said with a watery smile. “He’s beautiful.”

The door to the interrogation room opened and Peter sat up straight. Pepper and Tony braced themselves for the conversation, and unbeknownst to them, Peter was too. 

.

.

.

.

.

Peter looked up anxiously and tensed when he saw several people enter the room. 

“What’s going on?” he asked softly, his hands clenched together. The officer that had brought him here---Officer Roth---was standing in the room along with two people he had never met before. Officer Roth approached him and sat down on the chair in front of him. 

“Hey Peter,” he said softly. 

“Officer Roth? What’s going on? Why am I here?” he asked. He looked at the other two people nervously. “Whatever you think I did, I swear I didn’t.”

Officer Roth chuckled. “Peter you aren’t in trouble,” he said. “We just want to ask you some questions. The people standing behind me is Chief Stacy and Agent Gonzales.” 

Peter swallowed nervously. The Chief of Police and an FBI agent? Shit! Do they know he’s Spider-Man? Peter tapped the table anxiously at smiled at them in what he hoped wasn’t an incriminating way. “Hello.” he said. 

Agent Gonzales smiled warmly at him and Peter felt himself calm down slightly. She moved to sit in the other chair and she looked at Peter seriously. “So, Peter Parker. You’re fifteen right?”

“Yes…”

“And you go to...Midtown High School?” Peter nodded once more. “That’s a very prestigious school. You’re there on a scholarship? That must’ve been very hard. And you’re top of your class, possibly even the entire school. You are a very smart boy, Peter.” she said. 

Peter shrugged. “I guess,” he said. “It’s really easy and I love building things.” 

She narrowed her eyes when he had mentioned building things, and for some reason, Peter felt like he was missing something important. In the background, Chief Stacy scribbled something on a clipboard. Peter stiffened and was brought back by Agent Gonzales addressing him again. “Peter are you aware that you’re adopted?” she asked. Peter frowned. 

“Yeah,” Peter said. “My parents adopted me when I was five.”

“So you were aware that Mary and Richard Parker weren’t your birth parents?” Agent Gonzales asked.

“Yeah,” Peter said. “They weren’t really shy about it. I mean, I was only with them for a year before they died, but I remember how they always told me that I was special and it didn’t matter that my birth parents didn’t want me.”

Agent Gonzales raised an eyebrow. “Your birth parents didn’t want you?” she asked, leaning forward. “Can you elaborate?”

“I mean, not really,” Peter shrugged, slightly put off by the way she was asking him. “I don’t really know anything about them. But they abandoned me on a street so it wasn’t really hard to put the dots together.”

“You were found on the street when you were five years old?” Agent Gonzales asked. “And they adopted you?”

“Yeah,” Peter said. “Aunt May always talks about how badly they had been wanting to have a kid. They thought I was a miracle.”

“So they never knew who your birth parents were?” Agent Gonzales asked. 

“No…” Peter narrowed his eyes. “Why? What’s going on?”

“Peter do you remember anything about your birth parents?” Agent Gonzales asked. “Or anything that had happened before you were found on the street?”

_“--see how loud he can scream, eh?” “Who are you? Where’s my daddy? I want my daddy!” “He’s gone kid. You’re never gonna see him again.”_

_“Беги, малыш! Вам нужно бежать!”_

_“Experiment 2176 you are going to be working with Dr---”_

_“PETER!”_

Peter shuddered, unsure if it was from the drafty room or the sudden dream (memories?) that flashed in front of his eyes. “No.”

Agent Gonzales looked at him for a few seconds before frowning. “Peter if you know anything---”

“I don’t!” he cried. “I don’t even know why I’m here!” Peter huffed and dragged his hands through his hair, a nervous tick he’d had since he was a child. 

“Peter you’re here because we recently found a break in a cold case from twelve years ago,” Agent Gonzales said. “About a toddler who was kidnapped.”

Peter froze, his eyes wide.

_No._

“You came in and you were fingerprinted, do you remember that?” Officer Roth asked gently. Peter looked to him and nodded slowly, his brain barely even comprehending what was going on. All he could think was ‘ _Dear God, please no_ ’ over and over again.

“Your fingerprints were already in the database,” Agent Gonzales said softly. 

“No…” Peter said, shaking his head. 

“Peter, your prints matched positive to the kidnapped boy from twelve years ago.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> \- "Run Little one! You have to run!"  
> \--------------------------  
> THIS IS A DOUBLE UPDATE! :D  
> If you don't see the next chapter, hit the refresh button. It should pop up then!


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter learns that denial isn’t just a river in Egypt and Pepper and Tony are eager to meet their son

“No. No, you’ve made a mistake.” Peter said, shaking his head. 

“Peter---”

“NO!” he shouted, standing up and pushing away from the table. The people in the room started at his outburst. Peter began to pace, nervously tugging on his curls. “I’m sorry but you’ve made a mistake. I wasn’t...that’s impossible.”

“Peter I know that this is a shock,” Officer Roth said softly, approaching Peter like he was a caged animal. “But I need you to calm down. You’re going to hyperventilate.”

“Officer Roth please, there’s been some kind of a mistake,” Peter said again. “My birth parents got rid of me! I wasn’t taken from them!”

“How do you know that?” he asked gently. 

_“---my Daddy! I want my mommy!” “They got rid of you kid! Stop shouting!”_

“I just do!” Peter shouted, his hands starting to tremble from the way he was being assaulted by the images in his head. “Please, I need to go home. My Aunt must be really worried right now, and I have to cook dinner tonight!”

“Peter I’m so sorry,” Agent Gonzales said. “But we can’t let you go back to May Parker.”

“What?! Why not!” Peter cried. 

“We need to investigate everyone in your life to see who might have been involved. Peter this is a very high profile case and---” Peter cut off the agent mid explanation. 

“What do you mean? High profile case? What are you saying?” Peter asked. Agent Gonzales sighed and she suddenly looked much older. She all but collapsed into the chair and gently patted the empty chair next to her. 

Peter looked at it wearily but she looked so upset that Peter couldn’t help but sit down. “Peter do you know who Peter Stark is?”

Peter frowned. “Peter Stark? Yeah...he’s the son of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts, right? Why…---” 

Everything stopped. 

Peter Stark was kidnapped when he was three years old and the world presumed he was dead. He remembered one conversation about it with his Aunt May when there was a new segment about it. How May had said they looked really similar. How the timeline matched up almost perfectly. 

“You think…” he paused and licked his lips softly. “You think...I’m Peter Stark?”

“Peter you are Peter Stark.” Agent Gonzales said. 

“I can’t be---”

_“Come on little Stark! Beg!”_

Peter sucked in a harsh breath and collapsed in on himself. He looked wide-eyed at the ground as it settled over him. He had been kidnapped. He was taken from his birth parents. Who were apparently the CEO of Stark industries and Iron Man. 

Shit. 

“My aunt,” Peter said softly. “What’s going to happen to her? To me?”

“Well, we’ll need to conduct an investigation and she if she may have been involved in your abduction---” Agent Gonzales started, but Peter cut her off. 

“She wasn’t,” he said. “She didn’t even marry my Uncle Ben until I was six.” 

“We still have to investigate, Peter,” Agent Gonzales said. “We also need to a physical to see how you are, as well as determine if there was any abuse--” Peter was offended that they’d even suggest that but Agent Gonzales continued. “Then we will need to find a suitable place for you to live during the investigation. Luckily Mr. and Mrs. Stark have insisted you come and stay with them.”

What.

“I’m sorry, what?” Peter said, looking at her with wide eyes. “Did you just say I have to live with the Starks?”

“They are your birth parents Peter---”

“Aunt May has custody!” Peter cried. “Aren’t there like, laws or something?”

Agent Gonzales smiled the way one would to a puppy. “You’re right,” she said. “There are laws and May Parker does hold custody. However because of the nature of the case, her custody has been rendered void until the investigation is over. Now, you can either stay with your birth parents or go into the system and stay with a foster family until the investigation is complete. And the foster system isn’t really an option considering how high profile this case is.” 

“Can I...can I at least talk to her first?” Peter asked. “She’s at work right now, but she’ll be home soon! She must be really worried! I was supposed to call her!”

“Peter we had your aunt picked up when we found you,” Officer Roth says gently. “She’s sitting in another interrogation room right now, being questioned.”

“Can I see her? Please, I want to see my aunt!” Peter cried. 

“Peter, I don’t think that’s such a good idea…” Agent Gonzales said softly. 

“Please!” Peter cried, his eyes wide and pleading. Agent Gonzales sighed. 

“You can have a supervised visit,” she relented. “But only if you answer a few more questions.”

“Like what?” Peter asked, way more eager to cooperate with the chance to see his Aunt on the table. 

“When I asked you if you remembered anything before…” Agent Gonzales asked softly. Peter froze, his body tensing. 

“I don’t,” Peter lied. 

“Peter please,” Agent Gonzales said. “Anything could help find the people who took you and put them away for good. What if they’re taking other children too?”

Peter sighed and deflated, looking at the table with defeat. “Look I don’t remember anything.” he said softly, something telling him that telling the agent about the dreams he gets from time to time wasn’t really the best idea. “I wish I could help you, really I do. But I...I don’t know anything.”

Agent Gonzales frowned, her eyes softening slightly. “Peter I understand that you’re stressed---”

“NO YOU DON’T!” Peter yelled. “You think you know what this feels like? To find out everything you thought was true is a lie? My entire life is a lie, Agent Gonzales, and you’re telling me you know what that feels like?! You have no idea what this feels like!”

“You’re right,” Agent Gonzales said softly. “I’m so sorry Peter. I can’t even begin to imagine what you’re going through right now, but please understand, we’re doing the best we can.”

Peter nods and takes a deep breath, steeling himself. “I’m sorry,” he said shyly, looking back at his clenched fists. “I shouldn’t have yelled like that.”

Agent Gonzales smiled. “Maybe not,” she agreed. “But you’re going through a lot. You’re bound to lash out.”

“Agent Gonzales,” Peter said softly. “I don’t know what’s what anymore. I’m so confused and I…” Peter’s breath hitched in the back of his throat and he blinked several times to get rid of the growing wetness in his eyes. His voice cracked. “I really just want my auntie right now. Please ... _please_ let me see her.”

.

.

.

.

.

Tony sucked in a sharp breath, his hand squeezing Pepper’s. Listening to Peter and the agent’s conversation had made Tony feel more bittersweet and guilty in his entire life. And then he had begged to see his aunt---who wasn’t even his actual family---and Tony felt like someone had punched a hole through his chest. Pepper’s breath caught at the expression on Peter’s face and Tony suddenly had trouble breathing. 

Suddenly, it didn’t matter that Peter wanted to see the woman who may or may not have something to do with his kidnapping. It didn’t matter because in that very moment, Tony would do anything so that he wouldn’t have to see his son look like that again.

Agent Gonzales looked so guilty and Tony knew that she was going to tell Peter no, a selfish part of him wanted to feel glad. But that part was quickly drowned out by the desire to just see his son smile. 

“I’m sorry Peter,” Agent Gonzales said softly. “But she’s a suspect right now---”

“Why? I already told you, she had nothing to do with this!” Peter demanded. Agent Gonzales sighed.

“Peter, until we know for sure that she had nothing to do with your kidnapping, she remains a suspect.”

“What happened to ‘innocent until proven guilty’?” Peter snapped. Officer Roth sighed..

“Peter, please---” Officer Roth started, but Peter was too furious.

“NO! No, this isn’t… Why are you just letting her say these things?” Peter demanded. “I wasn’t kidnapped and my Aunt is the nicest person in the world! She’d never kidnap anyone! Ever!”

“And I’m sure you believe that,” Agent Gonzales said. “But we can’t let you go with her unless we have absolute proof. And even then, I’m sure the Starks will fight for custody.” _Damn right we will_ , Tony thought fiercely. He would not stop until Peter could come home again. 

Peter seemed to understand the depth of what was just spoken to him. He deflated into the chair, his eyes looking empty and weary. Tony despised that look. “Please,” he said softly. “At least let me see her.” 

“Peter---”

“I did what you wanted. Can I see my aunt now?” Peter asked again, looking desperate. 

“Why doesn’t he want to see us?” Pepper asks, her voice hoarse from the tears and resignation. Tony just held her tighter. 

“You can see her,” Agent Gonzales relented. “Once she’s finished being questioned. In the meantime, would you like to meet your birth parents?”

Peter froze, his eyes wide and Tony felt a sliver of hope. “M-My birth parents?” he asked. “They’re here? Like, _here_ , here? Tony Stark and Pepper Potts are in this building?”

“Of course they’re here,” Chief Stacy said with a forced smile. “They’ve missed you so much.” 

Yes. Yes they have. Tony’s missed him so much, it’s like he’s been living with a limb gone. Peter bite his lip and tugs a hand through his hair. It’s so reminiscent of Tony that it makes him smile a regretful smile. _If only..._

“I...I guess…” Peter said softly. Tony smiled even wider, and Pepper squeezed Tony’s hand. Chief Stacy nodded at Peter before the three adults in the room exited, opening the door to the room the Avengers had been standing in. 

“Are you ready to meet Peter?” he asked. Pepper let out a sob and nodded. “Come on.” he said. 

Tony and Pepper walked behind him, and Tony sent one last look over his shoulder at his friends and Rhodey nodded at him in encouragement. Tony breathed in deeply and looked at the door. 

This was it. He was going to see his baby for the first time in twelve years. Just beyond that door. “Are you ready?” Pepper asked, looking at Tony cautiously. Tony let out a wet laugh, a few tears leaking down his face. 

“Not even a little but at the same time, I’ve never been more ready in my life.” Tony said Pepper smiled lovingly at him and Tony knew in that moment, that no matter what, everything was going to be okay. He nodded at Chief Stacy. “Let’s do this.”

Chief Stacy opened the door, and in they walked.


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first meeting with the Starks go...well it goes. Something strange is happening to Peter.

Peter stared at the couple in front of him with caution. They’d been sitting in the chairs in front of him for at least a minute now, and still nothing had been said. Peter wasn’t really sure what he was supposed to say. (What are you _supposed_ to say to your long lost parents?) And the Starks seemed content to just stare at him with smiles, as tears slid down their faces. 

Finally, Peter spoke. “Hello,” he said softly. “I’m Peter.”

Mrs. Stark (Potts?) let out a laugh and wiped her eyes clean of tears. “Hi Peter,” she said. “I’m Pepper. I’m your mom.”

Peter smiled. (What was he supposed to say to that?!) “It’s nice to meet you.” he finally settled on. Mrs. Stark seemed to accept that because she smiled warmly at him and let out a soft chuckle.

“It’s nice to meet you too,” she said. “And I know you must be going through a lot right now and we’re going to do everything we can not to add any more stress.”

“Thanks.” Peter said with a shy smile. He felt at ease around Mrs. Stark, not to mention, she understood that he was just barely keeping it together. The fact that he was sitting in a room by himself with his idols (and his parents?) was the only thing keeping him from freaking the _fuck_ out. He looked at Mr. Stark and waved at him shyly. “Hi.” he said. 

Mr. Stark stared at him for a long time before he licked his lips and nervously began to tug at his hair. Peter watched him with mild fascination. He did the exact same thing. Was this what people meant when they talked about seeing themselves in their parents? “Heya Pete.” he said. Mrs. Stark shot him a look at he grimaced. “Er, can I call you that? Sorry...force of habit, I suppose.” 

“It’s fine,” Peter said. “I don’t mind.”

(It was actually really interesting to see Mrs. Stark trying to make him as comfortable as possible)

“That’s good.” Tony said before coughing into his hands. “So...tell us about yourself. We’d love to get to know you.”

Peter ducked his head bashfully. He wasn’t used to so much attention, and to be honest he was slightly uncomfortable. (He was really uncomfortable) It was quite the transition going from thinking your parents abandoned you to finding out you were kidnapped from an otherwise loving home. 

“Um, I’m fifteen, I go to Midtown,” he said, his fingers tapping a nervous rhythm on the metal table. What was he supposed to be doing with his hands? “I like legos and Thai food. My best friend Ned and I are building an A.I.”

“Really?” Mr. Stark asked, looking amazed. Peter nodded, suddenly unsure. Was it really the best thing to tell the literal tech genius? “That’s incredible! What do you want her function to be?”

Peter bit his lip while he thought about the best way to answer that question. The truth was, the A.I they were trying to make was meant to be a way to monitor and protect Peter while he’s in the suit. But there was no way in hell he’d be telling Tony Stark he’s Spider-Man, so he needed a better lie.

“Erm...a caregiver?” he said after a moment's hesitation. “She’s supposed to like, monitor your health and keep you in contact with your family.” Mrs. Stark sucked in a harsh breath at that and Peter looked at her questioningly. 

“That’s a brilliant idea,” Pepper said, her smile a tad bit tighter. “What’s her name?”

“Karen.” Peter answered. 

“Like Plankton’s wife?” Mr. Stark asked, a small smile spreading across his face. Peter nodded. “That’s brilliant.” he said with a chuckle. 

“What else do you like to do?” Pepper asked. Peter opened his mouth to continue when the door to the interrogation room opened and in walked Chief Stacy and Agent Gonzales. Officer Roth was nowhere in sight. 

“Alright Peter,” Agent Gonzales said. “You can see your aunt now. She’s done with questioning.”

Peter smiled brightly, and Pepper bit back a jealous frown. “Really? Thanks!” Peter moved to stand, grateful for the opportunity to finally see his aunt when a blinding pain stabbed through his leg. A gasp escaped his lips before he had time to stop it and he stumbled back into the table, his hand bracing the edge to steady himself. Tony stood with alarm and Pepper cried out. 

“Peter!” Tony cried, stabling him with his arms. “Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

“It’s fine,” Peter said, shrugging it off, but internally he was cursing himself. He had completely forgot about the stupid stab wound on his thigh. “Just a flesh wound.”

“Just a--- Peter you’re bleeding!” Tony cried, looking down to see a small crimson stain growing larger on his son’s pant leg. “What happened?!”

“Oh my god!” Chief Stacy said. “You were stabbed.”

“WHAT?!” Pepper cried. 

“How did you know that?” Peter asked and Tony had to bite back a curse because he knew that too! It’s how they found out he was alive in the first place. Tony was so excited that his son was alive, he completely forgot about the more dangerous aspect of the situation. 

“Peter, why didn’t you say something?” Tony asked. “That must hurt! And that’s a lot of blood!”

“Don’t worry, Mr. Stark, I have a really high pain tolerance,” Peter said, as if it didn’t raise even more questions, and lightly poked his wound, ignoring Tony’s hissed. ‘Don’t touch that!’. “Besides, it’s not that bad. I just tore it open is all.”

“We should take you to a hospital.” Agent Gonzales said. “You need to get that checked out.”

“What? No! No hospitals! Please,” Peter said, his heart racing. He hated hospitals. There was almost a primal fear about being in a white room with sterilized equipment. Just the thought of it made his stomach roll with fear. Not to mention, being in a hospital was the last place he should be. They’d find out he was enhanced! “Please don’t take me to a hospital!”

Tony’s face softened at the fearful look on Peter’s face. “We have a med bay at the tower.” he offered. “We could go there.”

“But...but...what about Aunt May?” Peter asked. “I want to see her! I need to make sure she’s okay.”

“Kiddo you’re bleeding all over the floor,” Tony said, trying to sound nonchalant, but really he was freaking out. He was literally bleeding all over the floor. “Your Aunt can come over anytime, but right now you seriously need medical attention.”

“I...I…” Peter didn’t know what to do. Going with the Starks would mean that this was all real, and more importantly, he’d be leaving Aunt May. She was probably terrified and confused and Peter didn’t want that. 

“Peter please,” Pepper said softly, reaching out and gently petting Peter’s head. “I promise you’ll be able to see your Aunt again, but you’re really hurt.”

“O...Okay…” Peter says softly. “I’ll go with you.”

“Come on kiddo.” Tony says, gently leading Peter out of the interrogation room. “Let’s get you home.”

Peter wants to say something like, _My home is in Queens with Aunt May_ , but he’s not that cruel. So instead he just silently nods and limps out of the police station, being led by Tony Stark and Pepper Potts. 

.

.

.

.

.

XX  
x

“So how did this happen?” Bruce Banner asked. 

Peter was trying not to let everyone see just how freaked out he was because _Bruce freaking Banner_ was talking to him and helping him with his stab wound! This is like, the coolest thing that’s ever happened to him!

“I was just walking, you know? And then, _BAM_!” Peter made a fist and slammed it into his other hand. Mr. and Mrs. Stark looked ill. 

Dr. Banner looked at him through his glasses suspiciously. “This is a seriously deep wound. It would’ve been hard for it to have come out of nowhere, especially since the wound is on the front side of your body.”

Peter grimaced. Shit. Was he always this bad of a liar, or was Dr. Banner making him really nervous? “Er, well… I may have been snooping a bit…”

“Peter, what are you talking about?” Pepper asked, stepping forward and sitting on the table next to him. Peter looked away from her concerned gaze and bit his lip, racking his brain for a suitable lie.

“It looked really shady!” Peter said, crossing his arms in what he hoped was a defensive position. “I just wanted to check it out!”

“Peter that’s so dangerous!” Mr. Stark cried. “No wonder you got stabbed! You’re lucky that’s all that happened!” Mr. Stark's face paled considerably as he imagined all the scenarios that could've happened to Peter. He collapsed into a chair.

Peter sighed and looked at the ground, feigning a shameful look. He kicked at the ground with his good leg before looking back up at the worried couple again. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t help it,” he said. “I just...I get curious and when I do, I just can’t stop myself.”

Mr. Stark’s face softened and he let out a sigh. “Try to be more careful, yeah?” he said. “I’ve got a heart condition. I can only take so much.” 

Peter let out a heart-melting grin and the moment was forgotten. 

Hook, line and sinker.

.

.

.

.

.

XX  
x

_“----Бегать! Паук, беги, пожалуйста!” Crying. Gunshots. Barking. Cold._

_It’s cold outside._

_Where is outside? Where is wolf?_

_White._

_Snow? It’s snowing. That’s why it’s cold._

_Red._

_Blood? There’s blood. It’s staining the snow crimson. Where is it coming from?_

_“Возвращайся сюда, дерьмо!” Air. Pain. Run._

_Runrunrunrunrunrunrunrun._

_“Помоги мне…”_

.

.

.

.

.

XX  
x

Peter woke up with a stifled scream, his heart pounding against his chest. He sat up, his eyes adjusting to the room. For a second all he felt was panic. This isn’t his bedroom. Where is he? Where is he?

_WhereisheWhereisheWhereisheWhereishe_?

But then he remembered yesterday. He was in the guest bedroom in the penthouse with his birth parents. He let out a choked laugh, and he pressed his hand against his chest. Taking controlled breaths he fought back the hysteria. 

What the hell was that?!

He’d never had a dream so vivid before. It was so real. He felt something cold his hands and he was surprised to see a tear. He was crying. Once he realized that, it was like a dam broke. Peter bent over and sobbed, clutching his knees to his chest. 

What the hell was happening to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
> \- "Run! Baby Spider, run please!"  
> \- "Get back here you little shit!"  
> \- "Help me..."  
> \--------------------  
> Thanks so much for reading! So many updates at once! Get ready, cause I don't have the patience to wait to post all the chapters. They're just gonna keep popping up! Leave a kudos and a review! :p


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter settles into the Stark’s home and Tony comes to a horrifying conclusion.

Tony sighed when he woke up. Pepper had brought out the baby blanket again. Tony scooted closer to her and wrapped her tightly in his arms. She muttered sleepily but didn’t wake up. Tony looked at the ceiling and frowned.

Peter was home. They’d found him. After years and years of thinking he was dead. But he wasn’t. He was alive. He was alive and showed no signs of ever being shot in a fatal spot. So that begs the question;

Why did his kidnappers make the world believe he was dead?

Tony groaned again, angry at himself for not just basking in the moment for a second. Peter was alive. His baby boy was alive and healthy---well as much as he could be, what with a small hole in his thigh---and he was finally home. It was everything he had ever wanted. Why couldn’t he just be happy? Pepper lifted her head off his chest. “You okay?” she asked, kissing his cheek with a small smile. 

“I’m perfect,” he said, grinning at his beautiful wife. “You okay?”

Pepper frowned and looked at the knitted baby blanket in her arms. “It’s just so surreal.” she said softly. “We finally have our baby back. But he’s…” she trailed off but Tony knew what she was going to say. _All grown up_. 

“We can still make memories with him,” Tony said firmly. He would be damned if he didn’t. “This will be good. How hard can it be?”

Pepper laughed. 

“Famous last words.”

.

.

.

.

.

XX  
x

“Good morning,” Steve said with a smile. Tony grunted at him and shuffled as quickly as he could to the liquid of the gods. Coffee. “How are you doing?”

“Pretty good Capsicle.” Tony said. He smiled as he sat down at the table. “Who’s on breakfast duty?”

“Me!” exclaimed Clint, brandishing a cooking pan. Tony groaned and let his head slam into the table. There were similar groans from the other Avengers who were all seated around the table. “What? I’m a great cook!”

“I thought we agreed Clint doesn’t get to be in the kitchen after the disaster last time.” Natasha said, looking pointedly at Tony. 

“We did.” Tony agreed. He stood up and snatched the pan out of Clint’s hand. Clint let out a defeated groan but sank into the empty chair. “What does everyone want for breakfast?”

“You’re cooking?” Pepper asked, walking into the kitchen looking sharp. “I thought it was Clint’s turn?”

“So it was you who put that idea in his head!” Tony said, pointing a finger at Pepper accusingly. “You’re lucky we stopped him before he exploded our kitchen! _Again_!”

“It was an accident!” Clint moaned. “Let it go already!”

“We’re never letting it go.” Natasha said firmly. “Look, the scorch marks are still on the ceiling.” And sure enough, just above the stove were several black marks on the ceiling. Tony didn’t have it in him to clean that spot. He figured he’d leave it for whenever someone needed to embarrass Clint Barton. 

“How do you know that was me?” Clint asked. “Huh? What if it was from that one time Thor tried to make his own Pop-Tarts?”

“Can it, vent rat, we know it was you.” Tony said. “Now, what does everyone want?”

“Pancakes!” Steve said. “And bacon!”

Pepper looked around the kitchen and frowned. “Where’s Peter?” she asked. 

“He’s still asleep,” Tony said. He then set down the pan and turned around. “And I think now would be a good time to bring it up.”

“Bring what up?” Steve asked, looking at the couple in concern. “Is something wrong?”

Tony sighed. “Nothing is...wrong per say.” he said. “But I think that everyone should know. Peter is going through a lot right now---”

“Obviously.” Natasha drawled. 

“---and we want to keep him as comfortable as possible. So if everyone could respect his space and let him come to terms with everything in his own time, we would really appreciate that.” Tony finished. Pepper nodded beside him. “We want him to love being here, with all of us. But he needs to come to terms with all of this first. So try not to overwhelm him.”

“Sure.” Clint nodded. Tony narrowed his eyes. 

“I mean it, Legolas.” Tony said. “Don’t overwhelm my kid.”

Clint raised his hands in a sign of defeat. “Okay, okay. I promise not to overwhelm Peter with my sheer awesomeness.”

“Who’s overwhelming Peter with his sheer awesomeness?” asked a voice from outside. Everyone turned to see Peter standing in the doorway, watching the scene with a shy smile. Clint grinned. 

“Me.” he said, puffing out his chest. Peter let out a snicker. 

“The only one who’s overwhelmed me with their sheer awesomeness so far is Dr. Bruce Banner.” Peter said. Clint gaped at him. 

“What?! Glasses?! How?!”

“Well, I mean, come on. It’s Bruce Banner!” Peter said, as if that explained everything. 

“Sure kid, look, the Hulk is pretty cool. But Hawkeye is where it’s at---”

“No, no, not Hulk.” Peter said, before pausing and frowning his face in thought. “Well, yeah, the Hulk is pretty cool, but I’m talking about Dr. Banner. His work in nuclear physics is unparalleled! And his research on gamma radiation? It’s incredible! And I read his dissertation on the use of gamma radiation and how it affects the human mind. It’s so fascinating. I wanted to ask him about it last night, but that might’ve been weird since he was treating a stab wound and everything, but still. He’s like the coolest person ever!”

“Great. Another nerd.” Clint said, rolling his eyes. 

“Stab wound?” Steve asked. “Who got stabbed?”

“This one.” Tony said, forcing a slight smile. He was still super pissed off about someone daring to stab _his_ son. (And he was most definitely not jealous that his son thought Bruce Banner was cooler than he was) “Seems scoping out creepy alleys in the middle of the night got passed down to kiddo here.”

“It looked really shady, Mr. Stark!” Peter cried, a blush staining his face as embarrassment flooded him. He just told the Avengers he got stabbed! “I just wanted to help people!”

Tony chuckled, if a bit forced. “Yeah, yeah kid. I know.” he said. “And what’s with the ‘Mr. Stark’? Please, call me Tony.”

“Oh..yeah, sure.” Peter said. It was silent for a little while, and Peter shifted, unsure of what exactly he was supposed to do now. At home, it was never awkward in the morning. On the rare days where May didn’t have to work super late, they would sit together and eat breakfast and talk about their day before or the week, if May had a super busy schedule. 

But now he wasn’t sure what to do. The Avengers seemed content in their banter that had picked up again, and Peter was left awkwardly standing by the door. He wanted to go and sit down, but he also didn’t want to intrude. 

“You want to come and sit down, дитя?” Natasha asked. Peter’s eyes widened and he flinched at the word. If Peter weren’t so emotionally drained, he would take a second to figure out why that word had the effect on him that it did.

(Was it the word or the language?)

(And how did he know what she said?)

(Peter never learned Russian so how…)

It looked like no one saw Peter’s reaction, except Natasha who eyed him questioningly. Peter just forced a smile and nodded. “Sure.” he said, pulling up and empty chair by her. “So, what’s for breakfast?” he asked. 

“Pancakes!” Tony exclaimed. “With chocolate chips, because plain is for pussies.”

“Tony!” Pepper cried and Tony frowned when he remembered who exactly was in their kitchen. He let out a laugh and shrugged. Pepper shook her head. “Honestly.” she said to herself. Tony just grinned and pressed a kiss to her lips.

“Sorry, love.” he said with a smile. Pepper just scoffed, but a small smile was starting to form on her lips. He then turned to face Peter. “Sorry Pete.”

“It’s fine,” Peter said with a wave of his hands. “I’m in high school. I’ve heard way worse.”

Tony frowned at the reminder of just how old Peter was, but refused to be melancholy today. He smiled again, a bit wider than last time and turned around to start making pancakes. The conversation flowed throughout the kitchen, if a bit forced, and Tony allowed himself to settle into the peace of cooking. 

“So how’d you sleep, Peter?” Pepper asked. Peter froze slightly, his fists clenched at the reminder of his sleep. He forced a smile though, knowing better than to bring up the dreams. 

Memories?

Dream-memories.

“Great,” he said. “The bed was really soft. I passed out the second I hit the pillow.” Okay, maybe he was overselling a tad, but Pepper seemed to be eating it up, so Peter didn’t really see the harm in it. From his peripheral, he saw Natasha give Clint a look. 

“Really?” Natasha asked, and Peter didn’t know any better, he’d think she was trying to interrogate him. But that was just crazy. After all, she’s a good guy, and good guys don’t interrogate people. Right? “Because I heard what sounded like screaming coming from your room last night, while I was doing my rounds.”

“You do rounds?” Steve asked. 

“Screaming?” Pepper asked, looking at Peter in concern. Meanwhile, Peter looked at Natasha in shock, and slight guilt. 

“I didn’t realize I was screaming.” he said, apologetically. “I didn’t mean to.”

Natasha’s gaze softened. “You weren’t screaming,” she said. “But something happened?”

Peter then realized what just happened. She just tricked him! Peter grit his teeth, and turned the other way, angry that she had done that. “Just nightmares,” he said. “Not a big deal. Everyone gets them.”

“Peter…” Pepper said softly, her face pinched in an expression Peter couldn't even begin to decipher. “You can talk to us, you know? I understand that everything is new and you…” her voice choked. “You barely know us, but we’re here to help you and make you happy.”

Peter smiled at her, and Peter likes to think it wasn’t crooked with guilt. “I’m sorry,” he said softly. “I didn’t want to make you sad.” he said. 

“We just want to be there for you, kiddo,” Tony said, stepping forward and leaving his pancakes defenseless to Clint’s attacks. (It didn’t matter right now) “I get it’s going to take a while for you to be comfortable with us. But know that we will do everything we can to make it easier on you.”

Peter smiled, and for the first time since this whole incident, it didn’t feel forced.

“Thanks.”

.

.

.

.

.

XX  
x

“Hey Nat? Clint? Can I talk to you for a second?” Tony asked. Breakfast had been eaten---and the pancakes were still edible, even after Clint had tampered with them---and everyone had cleared out to go on to their daily activities, but Tony called the Assassin-Duo back before they could leave. 

“What’s up Tones?” Natasha asked, leaning against the kitchen table. Tony sighed. 

“Can I ask you guys something?” he asked. “I need your expertise for a minute.”

“Which expertise?” Natasha asked, slightly guarded. Tony shifted uncomfortably, but he needed to find out and the only way to get the truth was with their help. 

“The killing and kidnapping one.” Tony said. Natasha nodded and Clint’s relaxed expression disappeared, replaced by a more serious one. 

“I figured you’d ask about it,” Natasha said. Tony looked at her in confusion. 

“You did?” she nodded. “So then you know what I want to ask?”

“You want to know why Peter’s kidnappers made everyone think he was dead when he wasn’t.” Natasha said. She then looked at him, her intense gaze catching Tony off guard. “Right?”

“Yeah…” he said softly. “I just...I don’t understand.”

Natasha sighed. “When I first found out about Peter Stark and found that his body had never been found, I came up with two possible explanations as to why.”

“Okay, and they are?”

“The first was that someone was paying the kidnappers.” Natasha said. “People like that are scum. They’re usually just the scapegoats for a bigger party. One with more money and a lot more to lose. They killed Peter because that was their order and their employer demanded proof that he was dead.”

Tony found himself nodding. If that had been the case---Tony felt himself shiver at the possibility, and his heart sped up slightly---then they would’ve wanted proof that Peter was really dead in the form of his body. They would’ve seen his body, and when they were satisfied, done away with it without a second thought. 

“And the second?” Tony asked, his voice a little tight. 

Natasha clenched her fist. “The second,” she said. “Was that Peter was alive.”

Tony felt his body freeze with shock. Natasha had known Tony for almost five years. Nearly five years and… Tony felt rage swim through his body. “You thought he was alive this whole time!?” he demanded. He took a step forward, and Clint blocked him. “How could you not tell me?! How could you?!”

“Tony, calm down.” Clint said. “Think about that.”

“Tony there were two options,” Natasha said firmly. “I didn’t know which one it was. I couldn’t tell you Peter might be alive and then be wrong. You were healing! That would’ve destroyed you and Pepper! I couldn’t give you that false hope. Not when I knew what it would do to you.”

Tony deflated, all but collapsing into Clint’s arm. He nodded numbly and let out a choked, “Continue.”

“If Peter was alive,” she continued. “Then that meant that someone offered them more than what they were willing to ransom for him.”

Tony twitched. “You’re saying someone… someone bought him?”

“I’m saying that someone wanted Peter---alive---and offered his kidnappers a lot of money for him.” Natasha said. “But they didn’t want the search for him to continue happening. Whatever they wanted from him, they couldn’t do it with all the heat on Peter. So they needed the world to think he was dead.”

“He was three.” Tony said, his voice shaking. “He was three when...when it happened. He said that he was found when he was five.”

Clint shook his head. “Don’t do that to yourself, Tony.”

“What happened to him in that gap?” Tony asked, his body shaking in Clint's hold. “What did they do to my baby?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> \- "Kid."


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter adjusts and feels guilty, and feels ensue

Tony sat in his lab forlornly. Dum-E poked his side, letting out an unhappy buzz. Tony sighed and lent back in his chair, allowing his arm to flop over the side and softly pet the bot. “What am I supposed to do, Dum-E?” he asked. “Peter was…” he grit his teeth, refusing to even say it. 

(Bought. His baby boy was bought.)

(Like a fucking animal.)

“How am I supposed to tell Pep?” he asked instead. “She’s barely keeping it together as is. I don’t want to add to her stress.”

Tony groaned and dragged his hands down his face. This was a fucking mess. Someone had hurt his son, and worst of all; Tony didn’t know who it was, so he couldn’t destroy them for it. Yet. It went without saying that Tony was going to _annihilate_ whoever thought they could do this to his son. The fact that he didn’t know who it was yet was just letting them enjoy borrowed time. 

Tony stood. If he didn’t know anything about his son’s kidnappers, then he may as well do something about that. “FRIDAY, pull up everything I have on the Kidnapping case.” Tony said. On the computer in front of him, dozens of files pulled up. 

He began the long process of going through everything he had. Which wasn’t a lot. Over the twelve years that Peter had been missing (The immeasurable relief of not being forced to say _dead_ made Tony sag slightly) Tony had only managed to find a handful of information on it. 

He had one particular man pegged as suspicious. Tiberius Stone. That man had always had it out for Tony, ever since they were children. And he just so happened to go under a few weeks after Peter was kidnapped? It was all too coincidental for him. But he was never able to find any solid evidence. 

So what did Stone have to gain from taking Peter? From a business standpoint; everything. Stark Industries profits went down by a landslide the months Peter was missing. Tony had no doubt that Stone’s profits increased the very difference that S.I went down. 

However when Peter was ‘dead’, Tony threw himself into his work. It was his method of coping. That added onto the sympathetic customers made S.I grow from a multimillion dollar company to a multibillion dollar company. It made no sense for Stone to want Peter dead. Peter’s ‘death’ nearly but Stone out of business. 

And what could Stone possibly gain from selling Peter? Tony grit his teeth at the thought. He didn’t want to think too deeply about what kind of person would buy a child, lest he throw up. Or destroy something. Probably both. 

The only other thing in the file was information about Peter’s kidnapping. How and where it happened. Tony had been in a meeting when it happened. He had pressed a chaste kiss to Pepper’s lips before hugging his toddler’s body to him for a quick second before he was out the door. 

He didn’t even tell Peter he loved him before he left. 

He was already late. 

Happy, Pepper and Peter had gone to the park. Pepper had turned around for _one second_ and just like that, Peter was gone. There was no CCTV around the area where he had been taken, and try as he might, Tony couldn’t get anything about how he was abducted. 

When he had gotten home the first thing he was hug his wife. Pepper was hysterical and she admitted to him later that she was terrified that he would blame her for losing their only son. (Tony never would. He was too busy blaming himself) He then raged at the world for taking Peter away before he searched for him. 

“What are you doing?” 

Tony let out a sigh and looked back to Rhodey. “What do you think I’m doing?”

“I think you’re torturing yourself.” Rhodey said dryly. Tony scoffed as Rhodey turned off the computer screen in front of him. “Why are you doing this?”

“Why? What do you mean ‘why’?”

“Peter’s back. He’s home.” Rhodey said. “He is sitting upstairs so why are you still obsessing over this---”

“How could I not?” Tony cried. “I don’t know who took him! I don’t know why they made us think he was dead all these years! I know just as much as I did the first week he was taken!”

Rhodey sighed. “Look Tones, I have no idea what you’re going through right now. But if it were me in this situation, instead of obsessing over the things I don’t know. I would focus on the ones I do.”

“And that would be?” Tony asked, fighting a derisive snort. 

“That your son is home and alive. And you’re down here instead of trying to make new memories and get closer to him.” Rhodey said. Tony nodded silently. “Come on. Save this for another day.”

Tony allowed himself to be dragged away. 

.

.

.

.

.

XX  
x

It had been a week.

One full week of living with the Starks. Living with the Avengers. Living with his… his parents. Peter wasn’t going to lie, living here had been nice. He really liked the Starks. Pepper was kind to him, and she was teaching him how to knit. His scarves looked pretty iffy right now, but Pepper assured him that it was going to get better with practice. 

And Tony was really funny. It didn’t feel weird or awkward trying to talk to him. It felt relaxed and natural. (It made Peter swallow guiltily because it had never felt so easy trying to talk to Uncle Ben) They spent a lot of time in the lab together. 

Once Tony found out about Peter’s affinity to building things and technology, they were always tinkering on something. For the past few days, Peter had been helping Tony make some adjustments to the suit---Peter may or may not have died a little at the offer---and it had been totally epic!

However, no matter how nice it has been staying with the Starks, he wanted to see his actual family. He wanted to see Aunt May. 

It had been a week since he’s talked to her, and he was really worried about her. He had no idea where she was or what she was doing. Was she still in custody? Or had she been released, only to go home to an empty apartment full of the groceries Peter had bought. Peter wasn’t sure which was worse. 

Peter had no idea how to ask though. He didn’t want to hurt their feelings by asking to see his aunt, but he really, really wanted to see May. Peter could tell that Pepper and Tony were doing their best to adjust to the situation---especially the fact that Peter had grown up with a completely different family. 

Peter had no idea what it must be like to know that the child you lost grew up perfectly fine with someone else, but he imagined it would be a hard pill to swallow. However, the Starks had been really considerate when it came his space and the time it took for him to adjust to everything that was happening. 

They didn’t immediately jump down Peter’s throat, and they didn’t try to get Peter to call them ‘Mom’ and ‘Dad’ (which he was eternally grateful for. He wasn’t there yet. Not even close) Peter felt comfortable with them, and he knew that they wouldn’t push boundaries. 

But he also knew that it would probably be a punch in the gut to ask about his Aunt. Peter accidentally overheard a conversation between the couple a few days ago, in which they talked about it. The gist of the conversation was pretty simple:

“I don’t want Peter to leave. And I don’t want to share him with someone who isn’t his family.”

Peter honestly thought that was unfair. (But then again, so was this entire situation) Aunt May may not be his family by blood, but she was still his family. Aunt May practically raised him! Actually, scratch that, Aunt May did raise him. 

Not to mention, Peter shouldn’t feel guilty for asking to see his family. Aunt May was his true family and just because he’d been staying with his birth parents for a few weeks didn’t change twelve years of his life. 

And yet...why did he feel bad thinking about talking about it?

(Curse his manners and empathy)

He didn’t know how to bring it up, but he knew he needed to. 

So that’s where he was at now. 

“Um… Pepper? Tony? Can I...can I talk to you about something?” Peter asked, wincing at the tone of his voice. It was so unsure and Peter wasn’t used to talking that way. It made him cringe. 

Pepper and Tony looked up from the game of cards they were playing with the rest of the Avengers and nodded, but not before giving each other a look. “Sure bud.” Tony said, handing his cards off to Rhodey. 

Peter awkwardly walked into the kitchen, his hand coming up to tug on his hair. The couple followed behind and got comfortable in the chairs. “What’s up kiddo?” Tony asked. Peter took in a deep breath. 

“So I just wanted to ask you guys if I could...well that is, I don’t want to hurt anyone's feelings or anything but… It’s um, well…” Peter fumbled and Tony let out a soft chuckle. 

“Don’t give yourself a brain hemorrhage.” he said. “Spit it out kid.”

“I want to see my Aunt.” Peter said. Tony’s smile tightened and Peter visibly withdrew. “I mean, you don’t have to. It’s just...I’m worried about her? It’s always just been us, you know? And I don’t know how well she’s handling everything. She hasn’t even called me or anything and I don’t know if she’s been eating or over working or---”

“Peter, Peter,” Pepper called, stopping Peter from spiraling. “It’s okay. You don’t have to explain yourself. We get it.”

“Y-You do?”

Pepper smiled softly at him. “Of course we do.” she said. “We figured you’d ask eventually. I’m honestly surprised you lasted this long.”

“I didn’t want to hurt your feelings.” Peter mumbled. “You’ve all been so nice to me…”

“Peter,” Tony said softly. “We don’t want you to hide what you’re feeling for our sake.” Tony swallowed at the guilt that wanted to bubble up inside his chest. That was the _last_ thing Tony wanted. “You can always tell us what you’re thinking. We will never get mad at you for that.”

“So…” Peter swallowed. “So does this mean I can see May?”

Tony fought back the urge to say no. He really didn’t want to let Peter see her. He didn’t want Peter to leave. What happens when Peter decides that he wants to stay with May Parker and leaves them once more? Could Tony even withstand that?

(No.)

“Of course you can,” Tony said. “We can arrange the visit anytime you want.”

Peter frowned. “You guys would be there?” he asked. 

“Well of course.” Tony said. “She is still a suspect, Pete. I think supervised visits are the best we can do right now.” 

“And,” Pepper added, when she noticed the way Peter’s face was dangerously close to a scowl. “We would love to meet the woman who did such a fine job raising you. She’s your family Peter…and we’d love to get to know her.”

Peter grinned so brightly that Tony feared he’d lose his vision. Who was he to ruin this with his selfishness?

“Thank you!” Peter said, pulling them both into a hug. Tony reveled in the casual affection his son was showing them. It was rare and wonderful. 

“Of course kiddo.” Tony said. 

He fought back the bitter feeling rising in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOUBLE UPDATE!!!! :D! If you don't see the next chapter hit the refresh button until you do!


	8. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers get a new mission and Spider-Man is long overdue

“Well if it isn’t my favorite pirate!” Tony called as he waltzed into the meeting. The other Avengers rolled their eyes at Tony’s antics, meanwhile Tony watched with glee as Fury’s good eye twitched in irritation. 

“Stark!” he snapped. “You’re late!”

“Or you’re just ridiculously early,” Tony countered, sliding into a chair. Clint snickered behind his hand. Fury looked like he wanted to say something more, but he knew better than to fight a losing battle. 

“You’re here because we have a new mission for the Avengers.” Fury said instead. Everyone leaned forward, interested in what he had to say. It had been a really long time since there was a mission specifically for the Avengers as a team. 

“What is it?” Steve asked. 

“As I’m sure you’ve heard, there is a new vigilante operating in Queens.” Fury said. “He goes by the name ‘Spider-Man’ and S.H.I.E.L.D can’t get a single thing on him.”

“Wait, you mean to tell me that a literal _spy organization_ can’t figure out one single guy’s identity?” Tony laughed. Fury growled. 

“Whoever he is, he has very good evasion techniques,” Fury said. “It’s like he can sense whenever someone is tailing him. And we can’t get close enough to do a scan of him for a reference age or body type. The only thing we know for sure about him is that he’s male.”

“That’s it?” Clint asked with a frown. “That’s practically nothing. We can’t search for him with such limited information.”

Fury grinned. (Well as much as someone as grumpy as Fury could grin) “That’s why you’re not going to search for him.” he said. 

“Come again?”

“You’re not going to search for Spider-Man.” Fury said. “You’re going to recruit him.”

.

.

.

.

.

XX  
x

_“Беги, паучок! Я не могу их долго сдерживать!”_

_“Волк!”_

_Shouting. Grunting. Pain. Agony._

_Run!_

_Runrunrunrunrunrunrunrunrun._

_Run from what? Who am I running from?_

_“Пойдем со мной Эксперимент 2176.”_

_Him. Run from him._

_“Давай сейчас, Питер. Ты не можешь спрятаться от меня навсегда.”_

_Runrunrunrunrunrunrunrurnrun._

_“Please ...please...please no….”_

_“I will always find you, 2176. You can run, but you’ll never escape me!”_

.

.

.

.

.

XX  
x

Peter woke with a hoarse scream. 

He was sitting upright, his body rigid. It took him a few seconds before he could let go of his death-like grip on the sheets. He shivered as the open window blew in a light breeze. He began to tremble as his heart pounded frantically against his rib cage. 

What was that?

That dream-memory was the worst of all of them. It even trumped the one he had the very first night in the tower. It was long and he suffered from several flashes, but it was never clear where he was or who was speaking. 

“Why was it all in Russian?” he whispered to himself. More importantly, how could he understand it? For as long as he could remember, Peter could understand Russian, even though he had no memory of learning it.

Every time he tried to speak it, however, Peter would feel downright terror and once he even had a panic attack. It was strange but Peter never bothered to delve into it. He had always assumed his birth parents were Russian, or at the very least spoke the language. 

It would explain why he knew it and why he didn’t remember learning it. He doesn’t remember anything from before he was five years old. Every time he tried he ended up with a massive migraine and dream-memories for a week. 

But now that he knew who his birth parents were, a part of him was fearful. Neither Tony nor Pepper spoke Russian. 

So how did Peter know it?

“Little Sir?”

Peter looked up at the ceiling, scowling slightly at the name FRIDAY insisted on calling Peter. “Yes?” he asked. 

“Are you alright? Your heart rate is abnormally high and you show signs of distress.” FRIDAY said in her sweet voice. Peter breathed in deeply, trying to calm his heart beat. 

“I’m fine,” Peter lied. “I just…I just need…”

What did he need?

Usually whenever Peter had a dream-memory that bad, he’d call Ned or go out on Patrol. He didn’t really want to call Ned when a quick look at the clock showed it was a little after midnight. It had been over a week since he’d been on patrol so that seemed to be a good way to get the dream-memories off his mind. 

“Hey FRI?” Peter asked softly, standing up and rummaging around through his things. “Is there a camera in here?”

“There are no cameras in any of the bedrooms.” FRIDAY answered. “Just as there are no cameras in any of the bathrooms.”

“If I leave...would you tell Tony or Pepper? Or any of the Avengers?” Peter asked as he pulled out his suit and began to put it on. He had snuck some materials from Tony’s lab---sorry Tony---to modify his suit a bit. It was already fairly tech-based, but with the added bonus of having an engineer’s gadgets added. 

“There have been no parameters set to alert Boss or Mrs. Boss if you leave the tower voluntarily.” FRIDAY answered. Peter frowned at the wording. 

“Is there a parameter set to alert someone if I leave the Tower against my will?” Peter asked. 

“The ‘Baby-Monitor Protocol’ alerts Boss, Mrs. Boss and all of the Avengers in the event of a kidnapping, or forced exit.” FRIDAY said. 

Peter frowned at the name but it made sense that they would set something like that up. After Peter was kidnapped for the first time there was no way they’d take that chance again. “If I leave right now, could you make sure that they don’t find out about it?” Peter asked, pulling the mask on over his head. 

“Is that a wise idea, Little Sir?” FRIDAY asked, and how on Earth could an A.I sound _reproachful_? 

“Yes,” Peter said. “I just need to take a walk and clear my head.”

“I will make sure that they think you are sleeping,” FRIDAY said. “But after eight AM I will allow them to draw their own conclusions.” 

Peter grinned. “Thanks FRI.”

He then jumped out the open window. 

.

.

.

.

.

XX  
x

“So how exactly are we supposed to recruit the little bug?” Tony asked. Fury had debriefed them on what was to happen once Spider-Man was recruited but had conveniently left out the part as to how they would stay in contact with him long enough to convince him to join. 

“We just have to find him while he’s on one of his patrols.” Steve said. “We’ll talk to him and hopefully get him to join our cause.”

Tony scoffed. “Of course he’ll join,” Tony said. “We’re the Avengers. He’d have to be crazy to say no to us!”

“Or sane with good self-preservation instincts.” Natasha countered. Tony grinned. 

“You say _to-may-to_ , I say _to-mah-to_.” he said with a chuckle. Clint just rolled his eyes. “So that’s the whole plan, then? Just walk right up to him and ask him to join us?”

“You make it sound so basic.” Clint complained. “We have to find him, persuade him to see our way, and ultimately learn his true identity and his reason for being a vigilante.”

“Yeah cause that’s _way_ more badass than what I said.”

“Can you two not argue, for once?” Steve asked with a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“We are not arguing, Cap,” Tony said. “This is just friendly banter. Isn’t that right, Legolas?”

“Speak for yourself. That was an argument and I won.” Clint said with a triumphant grin. Tony sputtered. 

“Wha--No!” he said. “I won that argument---” he then grimaced and amended his statement. “---if that were an argument, I mean. I would’ve won it. But it wasn’t an argument so it’s a moot point.”

Steve raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything. He turned back to the screen at the front of the meeting room and clicked a button, making an overhead view of Queens show up. “Okay, we know for a fact that this is about the time Spider-Man begins his patrols.” Steve said.

Tony felt his face scrunch up in offense when Clint mouthed the words ‘ _Sore loser_ ’ at him behind Steve’s back. That little shit!

“These are his most frequent patrol routes,” Steve continued, highlighting several different paths. “So we should split up and try to cover as much ground as possible. If someone finds Spider-Man, call it in and try to keep him talking long enough for us all to get here.”

Tony waited until Steve was turned around again before he slid his finger against his throat and stuck up his middle finger at Clint. 

“The goal is to recruit him as fast as possible.” Steve said, turning around to face the team. “Try to be as welcoming as possible. He’s a vigilante, so he’s bound to be suspicious of us. We need to do our best to work past that as fast as possible. Everyone clear?”

Tony tore his murder-eyes away from Clint to nod at the Captain. “You got it, Capsicle” 

“Guys!” Natasha called. “We got a hit! Spider-Man reported outside of Delmar’s.”

Steve grinned and clapped his hands together. “Alright team! Go time!”

.

.

.

.

.

XX  
x

Peter was just doing his own thing, relaxing on top of a building when he heard the scream. He tore his gaze away from the sky and he squinted his eyes, scanning the area for the owner of the scream. 

He swung quickly to the edge of the street where a man was attempting to steal a purse from a woman. Peter quickly webbed the man to the wall. “That wasn’t very nice of you,” Peter said. “What do you say to the nice lady?”

The man just spit at Peter’s feet. Peter scrunched up his face in disgust. “Ew! Gross, dude! That is so unsanitary!”

He handed the woman her purse back and had to awkwardly decline any payment before he swung back up to the rooftop from before. He was laying down now, his legs crossed and the one on top kicking up and down. 

“This is a pretty dull night,” Peter sighed to himself. And it really was. He had gone out on patrol for the sole purpose of taking his mind off the dream-memories, but instead he found himself thinking about it even more. 

With nothing to distract him, Peter found himself considering the strangeness that was his past. Why did he know Russian? And why was it suddenly coming back to him now, of all times? Was it because he had learned who he is?

“Is this what you do in your free time?” came a very familiar voice from behind him. Peter jumped up, his heart pounding when he came face to face with Iron Man. 

Shit.

_Shitshithsit_.

“Listen, I can explain---”

“I mean I always assumed Spider-Man was always on the prowl for the bad guys,” Tony continued. “It’s nice to meet you, Spidey. I’m Iron Man, but I’m sure you already knew that.”

Wait...what?

“Listen Spidey, I have a really great offer for ya.” Tony said. Peter tilted his head in confusion. “What would you say to joining the Avengers?”

“What?” Peter asked, because really...what?!

“Yeah! I know, right! Awesome!” Tony said. “What do you say, should I pop some champagne?”

Peter frowned. Did...did Tony not know it was Peter? “H...How old do you think I am?” he asked, making his deeper on purpose in the hopes that Tony wouldn’t recognize him. 

Tony laughed. “Yeah you’re right,” he said with a shrug. “We’ll leave the champagne to the teenagers. How about some good old fashioned whiskey instead?”

“Um no---”

“I’m more of a bourbon man myself.” Tony continued. “But that’s all logistics. Now then, shall we go? The rest of the team is pretty anxious to meet you.”

“Wait, you’re serious?” Peter asked. Tony really doesn’t know. Peter wasn’t sure if he should feel relieved that his secret is safe, or annoyed that Tony couldn’t tell it was him from three feet away. 

“Dead serious.” Tony said. “You look like you could be a real asset to the team.”

Peter decided he would feel relieved that Tony didn’t know who he was. Something told him that if Tony knew who was under the mask, this conversation would be going in a completely different direction. 

“That sounds...that sounds great!” Peter said, barely containing a smile. He’d always wanted to join the Avengers. It was like a dream! He had given up on that when the Daily Bugle started painting him in such a bad light, he just assumed that the Avengers would think he was a bad guy. 

“Great!” Tony said. “Well, since we’re teammates, you wanna take that mask off? Make it easier to drink, you know?”

Peter froze. “My...my mask?”

“Yeah.” Tony snorted. “You know, the red thing covering your entire face. That mask.”

“I know what a mask is,” Peter snapped. “Why do I need to take it off?”

Tony raised his hands in a sign of surrender at the hostile tone in Spider-Man’s voice. “Listen Spidey,” Tony said. “You can trust me. The only people who will know who you are, are the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. And they won’t tell anyone.”

“No.” Peter said with a shake of his head. “Look, this sounds great and all---”

“Glad you think so.”

“---but I can’t give up my identity.” Peter continued. Not only would it cause problems because of his age, his _birth father_ just happens to be one of them members. That would be a nightmare to deal with. 

“Let me get this straight,” Tony said. “You’re turning down the offer of a lifetime, because you’re a stickler for secret identities?”

“Yep.” Peter said. 

“Yeah, that’s not gonna do.” Tony said. Peter’s spidey-sense let off a low warning hum and Tony reached out and grabbed Peter’s wrist as he tried to turn away. 

“Let go of me.” Peter said through clenched teeth, trying to hide the small amount of fear he felt. 

“You gotta come with me.” Tony said. “I tried to do this the easy way, but I guess we’ll just have to do this the hard way.”

“What are you talking about!?” Peter cried, attempting to wrench his hand out of Tony’s grip. The iron gauntlet tightened it’s grip and Peter let out a pained hiss. 

“Come on, webs,” Tony said. “I’m taking you back to base.”

Peter’s heart rate skyrocketed. If he was taken back to base then he was gonna find out who exactly was under the mask. Peter couldn’t let that happen. Peter grit his teeth and rooted his feet to the roof before pulling with all his strength. 

The gauntlet let out a creek before there was a spark and Peter was blown backwards from the force. Peter looked down to see a part of the gauntlet still stuck to his wrist. Tony was staring at him in shock and one less hand. 

Peter ripped it off his wrist before he swung away. He could hear Tony’s mutters behind him before the unmistakable sound of repulsors behind him. Pewter swung quickly and ducked behind a billboard to hide. 

He waited there for a few minutes before he was sure he’d lost him before he swung back to the tower. 

When he entered his room he took off his suit and stashed it in the air duct before sitting back on his bed. He took in a deep breath before falling back against the sheets. 

“What the fuck just happened?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> \- "Run, Baby Spider, I can't hold them off much longer!"  
> \- "Wolf!"  
> \- "Come with me, Experiment 2176."  
> \- "Come now, Peter. You can't hide from me forever."  
> \---------------------------  
> Thanks so much for reading! I'm so excited! The plot is starting to be revealed! Get ready guys, cause we're in for a bumpy ride! Leave a kudos and a review! :p


	9. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not only does Peter have to deal with whatever the Avengers want from him, he also has to go back to school! Meanwhile, the Avengers need to come up with a new plan to capture Spider-Man

Peter had a hand-print shaped bruise on his wrist. 

It was a dark purple color, and Peter knew that if anyone saw it, there would be a lot of questions. Questions that he couldn’t answer. Peter winced when he poked it in the shower this morning. 

It should’ve healed by now. 

Why was healing factor slowing down? A couple of months ago, a bruise of this degree would be all healed up in a few hours. But instead the bruise seemed to be getting worse. For lack of a better option, Peter covered the bruise with a long sleeved shirt and prayed that it wouldn’t roll up. 

Breakfast was an uncomfortable affair. 

Peter was a little tense around Tony, and he wasn’t very subtle about it. He received several side-glances throughout the meal and when he declined Tony’s offer to help fix up his armor (a problem that he created) in favor of washing the dishes, everyone knew something was off.

It was a lot easier to get away with hiding injured with May because she was never home. She also trusted Peter to take care of himself and come to her when he needed help. The Starks hadn’t quite reached that stage yet, so it was a little frustrating to deal with the hovering. 

After Peter had washed the dishes (that was quite difficult. Peter couldn't roll up his sleeve, lest his bruise be discovered, and Natasha stubbornly refused to leave the kitchen. Needless to say, Peter had to change shirts right after) he settled into the living room to play Mario Kart with Clint. 

Peter was winning four to none when Tony entered. Peter instantly tensed and Clint gave him a look. “You good, Pete?” he asked. Peter nodded quickly. 

“Fine.” he squeaked. Clint shrugged and continued to play, taking advantage of Peter’s distraction and taking first place. “BOOM!”

“Cheater!” Peter yelled. “That was a total cheat!”

“Nuh-uh!” Clint said, sticking his tongue out at the teenager. Tony let out a laugh. 

“What are you, twelve?” he asked. Clint just stuck his tongue out at Tony before moving to pick the next race. “Actually, Legolas, I need a minute to talk to Peter.”

Peter tried not to let his weariness show. Had he been found out? Did Tony know about what happened last night? “What about?” Peter said, adopting a calm mask. 

“Clint.” Tony said pointedly. Clint nodded and set down the controller before quickly exiting the room. Peter nervously reached up to tug on his hair as Tony took Clint’s place on the floor. “Okay bud, calm down. It’s nothing bad.”

Peter nodded. “Okay, what’s up?”

“I wanted to talk to you about school.” Tony said. That was…not what Peter was expecting. 

“School?”

Tony nodded. “It’s been about a week and a half since you’ve been,” he said. “And as much as I’d love to keep you locked up in this tower forever---”

“I’m not Rapunzel.” Peter scoffed. 

“---you gotta go back at some point.” Tony said. Peter nodded. “When do you feel comfortable going back?”

“What do you mean?” Peter asked with a frown. Obviously he knew he hadn’t been going to school, but he didn’t know the reason why. To be honest, Peter had so much on his plate right now, school hadn’t even crossed his mind. 

“Well the school let you stay here for a little while since you’re technically recovering from a shock.” Tony explained. “But I got the call saying it’s time to go back. Now this is totally your call, kid. Just say the word and as far as the school knows, you got Mono.”

“Mono?” Peter asked sarcastically.

“Hey! Don’t knock it. That takes at least two weeks to get over,” Tony said with a grin full of mischief. “As far as the school is concerned, anyway.”

Peter frowned and bit his lip in thought, looking at the ground. “I probably should go back to school…” he said. “I probably missed a lot of really important things...and I had a test in calculus last week that I missed.”

Tony nodded. “Is that what you want?”

No. “Yes.”

Peter did not want to go back to school and pretend that everything was normal. He didn’t want to go back there where he’s a loser. Back where Flash and his goons are going to pick on him and make him feel like shit. Where there are so many tests and stress is served for lunch. 

“Okay,” Tony said. “Your first day back starts tomorrow. And you can back out if you change your mind.”

Peter smiled gratefully. “Thanks Tony.”

Tony’s face softened. “No problem kid.”

.

.

.

.

.

XX  
x

“How the hell did you manage to lose him?!” Fury shouted. Tony groaned and fought the urge to cover his ears with his hands. 

“He was really fast.” Tony said. Fury pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“You had literal _rocket boots_.” he snarled. 

“Repulsors, Captain Cyclops,” Tony says. “Re-Pul-Sors. Come on, I’ve only been correcting you for the past five years.” 

“Stark so help me, I swear---” Fury hissed but he cut himself off with a deep breath. “Look. Spider-Man is a wild card. We need to find out his identity and his mission ASAP.”

“His mission?” Steve asked. Fury nodded. 

“Spider-Man popped up a year ago. He spent the first five months… hunting. All of his targets were of similar body type, height, gender and hair color. They were always short, blonde-haired males around their twenties to thirties.” Fury said. “Then, for some reason, he just stopped.”

“I don’t understand what the problem is,” Tony said. “So what. He got a little diversity into his routine. Isn’t that what we want in our lives?”

“Not when we don’t know what caused the change,” Fury said through gritted teeth. “I want to know why he was hunting a certain person. And what he did to him once he found him.”

“What are you talking about?” Steve asked, looking at the pictures on the screen behind Fury. They were all mugshots of people Spider-Man took down within his first five months of operating. “Hunting for someone?”

“Because of the similarity in targets,” Clint said. “It’s clear that Spider-Man was looking for one specific person.”

“And when the people who he stopped changed---when his targets became diverse---it was clear that he had found whoever he was searching for,” Natasha continued. “So the question is, who was he searching for? And what did he do them once he found them?”

“And why was he searching for them in the first place.” Clint added. Natasha nodded.

“Why does it matter?” Tony asked. “Who cares why he was looking for some random guy.”

“It matters because we don’t know what Spider-Man’s intentions are.” Fury said. “We don’t know what he’s capable of when it comes to hurting people. What he did with his first true victim could change everything we think we know about him.” 

“What? You think that tiny bug is a murderer?” Tony scoffed. 

“It’s possible.” Fury said, completely ignoring the sarcastic tint of Tony’s question. “And until we know for sure that Spider-Man is a good guy, we need to tread carefully.”

“So what’s our next plan?” Steve asked. 

“Capture and retrieve.”

.

.

.

.

.

XX  
x

“Hey, Peter!” Ned called. 

Peter turned around and smiled, walking quickly to his best friend, and trying his best to ignore the stabs of irritation. “Hey Ned,” he said. “What’s up, man?”

“What’s up? Who cares!” he cries. “You dad is literally _Tony Stark_! That’s like, the coolest thing ever!”

At the mention of Tony, Peter felt his eyebrow twitch in irritation. Ned obviously caught on because he asked him what was wrong. Peter let out a forceful sigh. “One of the conditions of me coming back to school is having a bodyguard and chauffeur.” 

“Wait, what?” Ned asked. Peter nodded glumly. 

“He literally stuck his personal bodyguard on me.” Peter said. “His job is literally to sit outside and wait for me.”

“Like...wait...in a car?” Ned asked, his eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. “For six hours?”

Peter breathed a harsh breath out his nose. “Yep.” he said. “And let me tell you, his name is misleading. He was most definitely not Happy about this stupid job.”

“That...sucks?” 

“It does,” Peter said seriously. “It really, _really_ does.”

“I mean, can you blame him though?” Ned asks. Peter shakes his head. 

“That’s the thing, I can’t!” Peter said. “I tried to convince him it was completely unnecessary and he gave me these puppy eyes and started talking about how he didn’t want me to get ‘nabbed again. He is like a master guilt-tripper.”

“Yikes.” Ned said with a shake of his head. “That’s not great.”

“Trust me, Ned. I know.”

.

.

.

.

.

XX  
x

The school day went by surprisingly quick. Sooner than Peter realized, it was time to go back to the tower. Peter and Ned were walking out the front doors when his spidey-sense spiked and Peter was tugged backwards. _Hard_.

Peter braced himself for some tall stranger trying to kidnap him, so he was pleasantly surprised to see his regular tormentor standing over him with a cruel smirk set into his face. 

“Well, well, well,” Flash said with a haughty laugh. “Look who finally decided to show his head. Penis Parker everyone.”

Peter grinned. “What’s with you and dick jokes, Flash? Is there something you want to tell us?”

Flash sputtered before throwing a punch and socking Peter directly in the nose. “Shut up! You’re just a stupid orphan! Your own parents hated you so much they threw you out like trash!”

Any other time that would’ve hurt Peter a lot. Two weeks ago, Peter would’ve believed that to be true. But he knew the truth now. Now it just irritated him. 

“You’re just jealous ‘cause Peter’s parents picked him while yours are stuck with you.” Ned said. Flash hissed.

“What do you know, lard-ass!” Flash shouted. “You know something we don’t?”

“Yeah, I do actually! Peter’s parents---” Peter cut Ned off with a sharp kick to the leg. Flash didn’t miss it. 

“Penis’ parents are what? Huh?” Flash asked. 

Peter looked at the ground, his hands clenched into fists at his side. “Nothing.” he said cooly. ”My parents are nothing.”

Flash smirked. “That’s right.” he said with a victorious grin. “Because you’re nothing. Your parents were so disgusted with you that they gave you up. They couldn’t stand the thought of you being their son---”

“HEY!”

Everyone turned to see Happy racing towards them. By now the large crowd was gone and it was just Flash and his idiotic friends ganging up on Peter and Ned. Flash and his friends took one look at Happy, who was steadily gaining speed, and took off in the opposite direction. 

“Peter! Are you okay?!” Happy cried when he reached them. Peter nodded and stood up, brushing off the dirt on his pants. 

“I’m fine, Happy,” Peter said. “This happens all the time. It’s not a big deal.”

Happy narrowed his eyes. “I’ll decide if it’s a big deal, or not.” he snapped before giving Peter a once over. “There’s a bruise on your face. It’s a big deal.”

Peter groaned. “It’s not bad. Honest. It’ll probably go away in a few hours.”

“Does this happen a lot?” Happy asked. Peter nodded. “Does he say those things to you a lot, too?”

Peter winced. “You… you heard that?”

“Oh yeah.” Happy nodded. 

“You’re not going to tell ...Pepper and Tony are you?” Peter asked sheepishly. Happy just let out a derisive laugh and walked away. Peter frowned. “Wait! Happy, wait! You didn’t answer my question!”

Well this isn’t going to end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!! :D


	10. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Starks find out someone has been bullying Peter and a huge fight follows. Plot, Plot and more Plot! (Finally)

“Hey Peter, how was sch---Oh my god! What happened to your face!” 

Natasha’s yells brought the rest of the people into the kitchen where Peter and Happy stood. Peter was looking at the ground, his sneaker awkwardly toeing the tile. Happy had a grim scowl set deep into his face. 

Pepper let out a harsh gasp and rushed forward, taking Peter’s face in her hand and gently turning it to the side so she could see the bruise better. “Oh, Peter,” she said. “Are you okay?”

“What. Happened.” Tony demanded, looking at Happy for the answer. 

“A bunch of kids ganged up on him,” Happy said. “They were beating him and his friend up. They said a lot of messed up things. Peter said it’s been going on for a while.”

“Someone’s bullying you?” Pepper cried. Peter shrugged out of her grasp, feeling strangely uncomfortable. 

“It’s not… It isn’t really bullying…” Peter said, avoiding everyone’s questioning gazes. “He’s just messing around.” Peter knew that it really wasn’t that big of a deal, so the fact that they were reacting this way was making him feel strangely inadequate. Like he couldn’t take care of himself.

“Telling you your birth parents hated you enough to throw you out like trash is ‘messing around’?” Happy asked harshly. Peter flinched. 

Tony sucked in a deep breath at those words. He felt like someone had just punched him in the gut. He looked at Peter who was staring at the ground, his expression small and guilty. The very idea that his son---his son--might even think that might be true made his heart stutter in his chest. “He said what?”

“Happy don’t---” Happy spoke over Peter’s protests.

“He was saying shit like, ‘Your parents hated you so much they got rid of you’.” Happy snarled. “I swear if he wasn’t just a kid…” Happy never finished his threat, but Peter got the gist. Irritation spiked in his gut. Who was he to tell them that? 

Pepper whirled around on him. “You don’t actually believe that, do you?” she asked, her eyes wide with guilt and sadness.

“Of course not!” Peter said quickly. “Not anymore!”

“Anymore.” Tony parroted. _Anymore_. Because at some point Peter actually believed that they just got rid of him! Tony grit his teeth. He stared at Peter for a second before turning back to face Happy. “Who was it? Names?”

“I don’t know, Boss,” Happy said. “Ask Peter. According to him this ‘happens all the time’.”

Peter did not appreciate his tone. Why were they making this such a big deal? Aunt May would never have yelled at him and demanded he tell them everything. The Starks had no right! So what if they’re his birth parents! They weren’t there for him, so they had no right to dictate his life! And what was Happy’s problem, anyway? What did he stand to gain from telling the Starks about the whole incident? He could’ve just gone with the very believable excuse that Peter ran into a pole.

(He’s done it several times before the spider bite.)

He would rather suffer the embarrassment and teasing of not watching where he was going, over having to deal with everyone looking ready to murder a teenager for some light bullying. And Peter was fifteen years old, dammit! He could take care of himself! He’d practically raised himself after Uncle Ben passed and Aunt May had to take double after double just to keep the duo afloat.

“Peter?” Tony asked. “Who was doing that to you?”

“Does it matter?” Peter asked. 

“Yes!” Tony snapped. 

“Why?!” Peter cried. “Why does it matter?”

“Because they’re hurting you---”

“I’ve been dealing with it just fine on my own, thanks.” Peter snapped. Tony flinched back at Peter’s tone, his eyes widening in surprise. This was the first time Peter had spoken to anyone like that. Peter sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before letting out a hiss when he remembered the bruise. “Look. I’m fifteen. I can handle this kind of thing.” 

Pepper smiled sadly at him. “We’re not doubting you, Peter.” she said softly. “We just want to help you. You say you’ve been dealing with it, but the things is, you shouldn’t have to.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Peter repeated. “Really, it doesn’t. And it’s not like he’s beating me up or anything---”

“You have a black eye!” Tony cried. Peter glared at him.

“I’m fine.” Peter said firmly. “I don’t need to babied.”

“Why won’t you let us help you?” Pepper asked. “We just want you to be happy. Why can’t you let us in?”

Peter felt fury race through him. What right did she have? What right did any of them have? They didn’t raise him! They didn’t know what it was like to be him! The only person who had the right to demand anything from Peter was Aunt May! She was the one who had been there, not them! 

In a moment of pure rage Peter yelled. “Stop acting like my Mom!”

Five seconds. 

It took exactly five seconds for Peter to realize what he had just said and who he said it to. 

The kitchen was dead silent. Pepper was staring at Peter, her eyes wide. She looked like she had just been slapped across the face. Peter felt the rage leave him just as quickly as it had come and now all that was left was guilt and shame. 

“Pepper I...I’m sorry...I didn’t mean….” Peter fumbled. 

By now the other Avengers had awkwardly left the room. They recognized this as a family matter, and had behaved accordingly. Now all that was left was a wide-eyed Tony and teary-eyed Pepper. 

Tony stepped forward. “Watch your tone, Peter.” he snapped. “We’re just trying to help!”

And just like that, the fury was back. “Well who asked you to?!” Peter hissed. “It’s not your job to take care of me!”

“In case you missed the notice, _kid_ ,” Tony snapped, gritting his teeth. “We are your parents! And that makes it our job!” 

“Yeah. Parents,” Peter scoffed. Warnings went off in his head, telling him to just bite his tongue, but he was too angry. “If you’re my parents where were you all my life? Huh? I’ve been in New York my entire life, but you just couldn’t be bothered to come and get me!”

Tony and Pepper flinched back like they’d been hit. Peter was breathing heavily, his face contorted in rage. Tony sucked in a harsh breath at those words, his eyes widening. The worst part was that it was true. Peter had been so close. So close. All these years. If they had just searched a little harder... 

Pepper swallowed. “That’s...That’s not fair.” she whispered. 

“No! What’s not fair is that you expect me to just fall in line with all this shit!” Peter yelled. He had never yelled like that, and he _never_ cursed at adults. “You expect me to just accept that you’re my parents and just play happy family! Well I can’t do that! Okay? I...I already have a family!”

Peter took one look at them, sadness engulfing him. (What if it was different? What if he had grown up with them. Would it have changed anything?) He took a deep breath before saying the final blow. 

“And you’re not it.” 

.

.

.

.

.

XX  
x

_It was cold._

_Peter was cold and he didn’t like it. It was cold in his cell, he was used to that. But this was a different kind of cold. His cell was cold and dry. This cold was cold and wet. Peter looked out at the white terrain, his red fingers idly touching the wet ground._

_“Давай, паук,” he said. Peter turned to see him, but he was too tall and the harsh sunlight glinted off the snow, obscuring his face. “Ваша новая семья ждет.”_

_Peter followed him quickly, his short legs waddling in the deep snow. It was strange, Peter decided. Peter could count on one hand the amount of times he was allowed outside. The mean doctor never let him leave, and when he did it was always painful and scary._

_Peter’s back hurt just thinking about it._

_Peter followed him as quickly as he could, sometimes tripping over the deep snow. He would just laugh and lift him up, his usually stern face lifting up into a smile._

_“Зачем мне новая семья? Ты моя семья, Волк.” Peter asked, looking up at his companion. He stopped, and it took Peter a few seconds to realize he wasn’t walking with him anymore._

_“Вам будет безопаснее с ними.” he said, leaving no room for arguments. Peter just sighed and nodded, knowing better than to argue._

_Peter followed him until he reached a building he had never seen before. There were bright lights and it made Peter whimper and hide in his companion’s long legs. He only laughed and gently pulled him out._

_“Is this him?” a woman asked. Peter looked up to see a pretty lady with brown hair looking down at him._

_“Yes.”_

_“He’s so small,” the woman said softly, looking at Peter with a mixture of sadness and fondness. “How old is he?”_

_“Five. I think.” he said. The woman nodded at him before bending down to look at Peter. Peter flinched back at the closeness of the woman but she only smiled gently at him._

_“Привет Питер. Я Мэри Я собираюсь быть твоей мамой. Ты в порядке с этим?” she said. Peter’s eyes widened._

_He took a deep breath, his hand trembling. He was never allowed to make his own decision. The last time he tried he got the shower. Peter doesn’t like the shower. Or the sparks that come after. They made his body jerk for hours after he was sent back to his cell._

_Peter took a deep breath. She seemed nice. “Hi Mary,” he said. She looked shocked at his English. They both did. Peter figured that Wolf had forgot he spoke English again. “I would like that very much.”_

_She smiled. “I’m glad.”_

.

.

.

.

.

XX  
x

Peter woke up calmly. 

He didn’t know where he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
> \- "Come on, Spider." he said..."Your new family is waiting."  
> \- "Why do I need a new family? You're my family, Wolf." Peter asked...  
> \- "You'll be safer with them." he said...  
> \- "Hello Peter. I'm Mary. I'm going to be your mommy. Are you okay with that?" she asked...  
> \-------------------  
> AHH I'M SO EXCITED! We're getting to the good part! Hang on people! Thanks for reading, everyone! :D


	11. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tension in the tower gets thicker. The Avengers need a new plan to catch Spider-Man

When Peter came to, he was curled up in the left corner of the ceiling. He quickly dropped to the ground, grateful that no one had tried to come in. That would’ve been disastrous. 

Speaking of disastrous….

What the hell happened last night?!

Peter couldn’t remember anything. At all. He remembered the fight he head with the Starks. He remembered storming off to the guest room and locking the door behind him. He remembered falling into a fitful sleep. He remembered---

The dream. 

The memory. 

What the hell was that? The very first time he met Mary Parker. He wasn’t found on the street at all. He was led to her. She knew that Peter wasn’t who he thought he was. Mary Parker knew that Peter was Peter Stark! 

Why would she hide that? Better yet, who was the man who was rescuing him? Some subconscious part of Peter knew that he was safe but try as he might he couldn’t see his face. The best he got was a silhouette. 

But at least now he had an idea of who this ‘Wolf’ was. Wolf was a common name, he heard it several times in his dream-memories. He never knew if it was a name or a literal animal. At least now he knew. 

Peter groaned, leaning forward and covering his face with his hands. “What a fucking mess…” he mumbled to himself. 

He stood and stretched, letting out a groan when his back popped. Peter was so stressed out his body was suffering because of it. His hands trembled whenever he thought about everything too hard. 

And the fight he had yesterday did nothing to soothe his anxiety. 

Now that Peter had a full night’s sleep and a clear head he was so embarrassed by the way he behaved yesterday. He could not believe that he had just exploded all over them yesterday. Peter cringed just thinking about the hurtful things that came out of his mouth. 

But even worse was the fact that he didn’t lie. 

The Starks---as great as they are---aren’t his family in anything but blood. Sure they were technically his parents but they did nothing for him. And Peter knows that it’s not really fair to throw that at their faces because it’s not like they chose to lose him. 

It’s just what happened. 

And as much as Peter feels guilty for not seeing them the way they want to be seen, the truth of the matter was simple: they weren’t his parents.

But they could be. 

Peter just needs to let them in. 

The real question is can he?

Peter didn’t know if he could.

.

.

.

.

.

XX  
x

The tension was unbearable. 

Everyone was walking on eggshells and Tony hated it. He _hated_ it. After Peter had stormed off to his room, Tony was left to console Pepper. Tony bit his lips just thinking about it. As much as Tony wanted to be angry with Peter for saying those things, he just couldn’t bring himself to. 

Sure, Peter shouldn’t have yelled, but he was stressed out and going through so much. To be honest Tony was surprised he hadn’t lashed out yet. He was glad to see that particular trait hadn’t been passed down. 

(He was wrong.)

All Tony really wanted to do was talk to Peter. Tell him that he’s sorry and try to go back to the blissful domesticity of last week. But he couldn’t even do that because Peter was avoiding him like the Black plague. 

Peter was out of the tower by seven AM sharp for school and then hanging out at his friend Ted’s (was that his name?) house for the rest of the evening until he came home around nine only to go straight to sleep. 

The Avengers could see the toll it was taking on both Tony and Pepper, but Tony refused to let them intervene. He didn’t want to upset Peter any further. 

“Stop moping.” 

Tony sighed heavily before turning around to glare at Clint. “Tony Stark does not mope.”

Clint scoffed. “That’s _all_ Tony Stark does.” he sat down in the swivel chair next to him, leaning on his elbow. “You can’t keep this up, you know.”

“What? I’m not doing anything.” Tony said.

“Exactly,” Clint said. “You haven’t done anything. Tony it’s been almost four days since you’ve even spoken to Peter. It was just one fight. I promise it wasn’t the end of the world.”

Tony bristled. “You telling me how to parent my kid?” he snapped. 

“You’re not really parenting,” Clint replied. “You’re letting him walk all over you and Pepper and sulk.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Tony demanded. “He’s going through a lot right now! I don’t want to make it worse.”

“Well you are.” Clint said bluntly. “I get it, okay. I have a teenager at home too. It’s tough. But the thing is, teenagers lash out when they’re confused or sad or scared or angry. Basically always lashing out. Peter’s going through a tough situation---you’re right---but you can’t just let him hole up by himself after an argument like that.”

“Why not?” Tony asked. 

“Because teenagers don’t like dealing with their emotions in a healthy way.” Clint said. “Left to their own, they just overthink everything they did and it makes everything worse. You have to talk to him, explain to him that you understand that he’s going through a lot and tell him that you’ll be there for him.”

“I have been doing that!” Tony cried. “That’s all we’ve been doing! And still he doesn’t come to us!”

Clint’s smile softened. “It’s going to take time, Tones,” he said. “You can’t expect to become the Brady Bunch overnight. There’s going to be a lot of struggles and way more fights along the road but family is always worth it.”

“So what should I do?” Tony asked. 

“You are going to have to do what you hate the most.” Clint said with a snort. “Feelings. Talk to him about it. Make sure he knows that even if you guys get into fights, you’re still going to have his back.”

“I don’t think I can do this,” Tony said softly. “What if I mess this up?”

“If you do nothing then you’re just letting him go,” Clint said. “You love Peter. You’ve wished to have him back for so long. So you need to fight for him.”

Tony nodded. “I can do this.” he said to himself. He stood up, intent to knock on Peter’s door when an alert popped up on his screen. “Dammit!” he said, tugging a hand through his hair. “Fucking Fury.”

Clint laughed. “Let’s see what he needs,” he said. “Then you can have your talk with Peter.”

“This better be quick.” Tony grumbled. Clint just snorted. 

“It never is.”

.

.

.

.

.

XX  
x

“What are your plans for getting Spider-Man?” Fury asked. Tony groaned and rolled his eyes. 

“Look, we’re working on it, okay?” Tony said. “He hasn’t been seen lately, so we haven’t had the chance to catch him.”

Fury pinched the bridge of his nose. “I don’t care.” he bit out. “I need you to catch him! We cannot just let him run around anonymous.”

“Can we lure him out?” Steve asked. “Maybe if we can find what he’s most vulnerable to, we can get him to come out of hiding.”

“How do you know he’s in hiding?” Clint asked. “It’s not like he was attacked by an Avenger. Oh wait…” 

Tony grimaced. “Yeah, yeah, I know.” he said. “I shouldn’t have done that. But it’ll be fine. We’ll catch him!”

“Spider-Man doesn’t really appear to have any vulnerabilities,” Natasha said with a frown. “He appears to have enhanced abilities, though. Maybe he’s vulnerable to light and sound?”

“So what? We’re supposed to deafen him?” Tony scoffed. “Yeah, I don’t know how much I like that plan. We want him on the team, don’t we?”

“We just want to know his identity and his motives.” Fury said. “I don’t care how you go about getting it. Just get it.”

“Spoken like a true pirate.” Tony said with a smirk. Fury just growled and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Tony just grinned wider. He then looked back at the rest of the team. “Okay, so what’s our play?”

“First we have to find him,” Steve said. “Then we need a way to incapacitate him---”

“We’re not going to deafen him, are we?” Tony asked. “I don’t think permanent damage will sit well on my conscience.” 

Steve shook his head. “No, we’re going to try talking to him first. If that doesn’t work, then Natasha's going to knock him out.”

Clint pouted. “Why can’t I do it?” he asked. “Men can knock people out too.”

“Yeah Clint, we know,” Tony said. “Natasha’s scarier than you.” 

Clint stuck his tongue out and Tony laughed. “So now what?”

“Now we wait for the spider to come out to play.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! DOUBLE UPDATE! If you don't see the next chapter, hit refresh until you do! :D


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned and Peter have a talk. Later Pepper, Tony and Peter have one too

“Hey Peter?”

“Mhhmm?”

“It’s been four days now.”

“Mhmm.”

“Are you going to talk to them?” Ned asked. Peter sighed and leaned back against Ned’s bed. 

“It’s complicated, Ned,” he said. “I want to but…”

“You’re not sure how?” Ned asked. Peter nodded glumly, his hand finding the lion plushie Ned had won at a carnival four years ago. He hugged it close to his chest. “Look Peter, I’m gonna be honest with you. It’s gonna be hard. But you can’t just continue ignoring them. You live in their house!”

Peter sighed. “I know.” he said. “I swear I’m gonna talk to them. I just don’t know what I should say.”

“Well what are you feeling right now?” Ned asked. 

“Angry,” Peter said. “And sad. And confused.”

“Start there,” Ned said. “Tell them that you’re angry and sad and confused. How do you feel when you think about the fight?”

Shame. Guilt. Peter folded in on himself just thinking about the devastated expression on Pepper’s face. “Ashamed.” Peter said. “I feel bad for saying the things I did.”

“Okay so tell them---”

“But I also feel glad that I did,” Peter added. “I feel like it needed to be said.”

Ned nodded in understanding. “Peter those emotions are serious. Those kinds of things need to be said for everyone to move on and start healing.”

Peter tilted his head in confusion. “What do you mean?”

Ned sighed. “Peter think about it like this. Mr. and Mrs. Stark lost their son---you---but they didn’t lose _you_. You get it?”

If anything, Peter was even more confused. “Not even in the slightest.” Peter said. 

“Mr. and Mrs. Stark lost their baby son.” Ned said. “They didn’t lose a fifteen-year-old child. The reason why they’re babying you is because that’s all they know how to do. Parents learn how to parent as their child grows up. They didn’t get that choice. They went from diapers and tantrums to angst and arguments.”

Peter nodded. “I think I get what you’re saying.” he said. “They’re doing this to cope, right?”

Ned nodded. “They’re trying to come to terms with the fact their child was raised by someone else against their will,” he said. “So they’re trying to go back to the way things used to be give them a sense of normalcy.”

“But I’m not a baby anymore.” Peter pointed out. 

“You’re right. And they know that,” Ned said. “That’s why this is so hard for them. They don’t know what to do. Babies are relatively easy. You know that they need to eat, sleep, poop and have attention. They got that down. Raising a teenager is different. Harder. Your kid is fighting you every step of the way, and never tells you what they’re really thinking. What they really want.”

Peter grimaced. “Yeah, it does sound like a mess.”

“Exactly.” Ned said. “They’re at a loss for what to do now that you’re a teen. So they’re going back to what they _do_ know. And that just so happens to be raising a baby.”

Peter sighed and looked down at his hands. He played with the scar on his right wrist, a burn he got when he was playing with the iron as a child, as he thought. “How do I get them to realize that I don’t need to be treated like that?”

“They’ll come to it in their own time,” Ned said gently. “But until then, try to remember they’re doing the best they can.”

Peter nodded. “I know.”

“And I’m not trying to make you feel bad for your emotions,” Ned added. “The way you feel is completely normal and you shouldn’t downplay them. Tell them how you feel so you can try to feel better. Just...try to be more understanding of their feelings too, you know? Make the best of a shitty situation.”

Peter smiled. “You’re so smart,” he said. “You should be a therapist.”

Ned grinned. “Really? You think so?” Peter nodded. “Thanks, Peter. I was actually thinking about going into that field anyway.”

“I should probably go back to the tower, then,” Peter said. “Talk to Pepper and Tony.”

Ned stood up and pulled Peter in for a tight hug. “You’re always welcome here if being at the tower’s too much,” he said. “Text me and tell me how it goes.”

Peter smiled. “Thanks Ned.”

“What are best friends for?”

.

.

.

.

.

XX  
x

Peter sucked in a deep breath when he entered the penthouse. He could hear Pepper and Tony talking in the kitchen as they prepared dinner. From the living room came the sounds of Mario Kart and Clint’s loud yells at losing. 

Usually Peter would just walk into the guest room and shut the door in self-imposed seclusion. But Ned was right, Peter should make the best of a shitty situation. 

Summoning all his courage, Peter walked into the kitchen. 

“H-Hey…” Peter said, stranding in the doorway. Pepper and Tony turned around to look at Peter in shock. Peter cleared his throat awkwardly. “Can I...can I talk to you?”

Tony looked at Pepper who nodded. “Sure kid,” he said. Peter fought back a wince. “You wanna sit down?”

Peter nodded and awkwardly shuffled into the kitchen, wincing as the chair scraped across the tile. “What did you want to talk about Peter?” Pepper asked warmly. 

“I just wanted to talk to you guys about...what happened,” Peter said lamely, looking at his hands. “I just wanted to say… um, well I just wanted to talk about it?”

Tony felt something akin to relief run through him as Peter spoke. Truth be told, Tony was trying to work up the courage to go and talk to Peter about it He had told Pepper about Clint’s advice and they both agreed that it would be a good idea to talk to him but neither of them were sure how to approach it. Tony was glad Peter brought it up first.

“Us too,” Tony said. “We just wanted to let you know that we’re not angry about it.”

Peter looked up in surprise. “Y-You’re not?”

Pepper shook her head. “No, Peter, we’re not.” Pepper smiled at him, a sad tint pulling at the corners. “You’re going through so much right now, it’s understandable that you’d lash out at us.”

“But I said really hurtful things to you,” Peter said sadly. “And I ignored you guys.”

Tony laughed. “Kid, I am the king of saying hurtful things and ignoring people. It’s about time I got a taste of my own medicine.” 

“I’m not, you know.” Peter said softly. Tony frowned. 

“What?”

“I’m not a kid anymore.” Peter said. Tony and Pepper tensed. “I don’t really know what you guys are going through. I get that this must be really hard for you too, but you have to understand that I’m not the same Peter that you guys lost all those years ago.”

“Peter we know,” Pepper said with a choked laugh. “ _Believe me_ , we know. You’ve changed so much. Some days it hurts to look at you.” 

“I’m not going to lie and say that we’ll stop babying you,” Tony said. “Because no matter how old you get, even if you don’t see us as your parents---” his tone came out bitter and Peter winced. “---you’ll always be our little boy.”

“I just...I just feel...weird.” Peter said. “Everything is so different now. It all happened so fast! Almost three weeks ago I was just an orphan living in Queens. Now I have two parents and everything is ...”

“It’s a complete one-eighty,” Tony said with a nod. “We get it, Pete. Really, we do. There are going to be days where we’re at each other’s throats. I doubt this will be the last time we have to sit down and talk about our feelings. But at the end of the day Pepper and I? We’re always going to be there for you. Even if it’s not as parents.”

Peter let out a soft sigh of relief. “I’m sorry.” he said softly. “I know that you want me to be Peter Stark. But...but that’s just not who I am.”

Pepper reached out and gently took Peter’s hand, looking at his face to see if it was okay. When Peter didn’t pull away, Pepper spoke. “Peter we don’t want you to be anything but yourself.” she said. “If you don’t see yourself as Peter Stark then that’s okay.” she leaned forward and smiled. “Between you and me, I think Peter Parker and I would get along just fine.”

Peter laughed. “I think so too.” he said. “I think Peter Parker would get along with you all perfectly.”

Tony smiled and held out his hand. “Hi Peter Parker,” he said. “My name is Tony Stark. This is my wife, Pepper. It’s nice to meet you.”

Peter took his hand, a genuine smile spreading across his face. 

“It’s nice to meet you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Leave a kudos and a review! :p


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is starting to get more comfortable after the new beginning. The only thing missing is Aunt May...and Spider-Man.

It was easier to be in the tower after that. 

Peter and Tony began to work in the lab more often, and Peter would help Pepper make dinner every evening. After the talk they’d had, they all agreed that if anyone was feeling overwhelmed or stressed out, then they should say that as gently as they could before taking alone time. Later, once everyone has cooled down, they’d have a round table (“We are not calling emotionally heavy conversations ‘Round Table’, Tony.” “Yes we are!”) and try and work it out. 

It had been two days since then and Peter knew he needed to talk to them. It had been nearly a week and a half now since they told him he could see Aunt May. They hadn’t brought it up since and Peter was starting to get restless. 

But he was also reluctant to risk the fragile truce they’d come too by bringing her up. 

“You okay there, Pete?” Tony asked. Peter looked up from the computer in surprise. “You stare any harder and you just might burn a hole through the screen.” he joked.

“Oh. Yeah. I’m...fine.” Peter said. Tony narrowed his eyes. 

“You sure? Something seems to be bothering you.” Tony said. He wanted to push, but he also didn’t want to overstep. 

“It’s just…” Peter sighed and looked down, a hand coming up to tug on his hair. “I was just wondering...when I could see Aunt May.”

Tony hummed. “She was released from custody about a week ago,” Tony said. “She’s under watch now while the investigation continues. But she’s at the apartment.”

“She’s back?” Peter asked in surprise. He had been in Queens so often! Hell, he’d been at Ned’s house nearly every day this week! He could’ve seen her at any time! He cursed himself for not checking the apartment.

“Yep,” Tony said. “We can go see her anytime you want.”

“Can we...can we go now?” Peter asked hopefully. Tony nodded. “Thank you!”

“Sure thing,” Tony said. “Would it be cool if Pepper and I come too? We want to meet the woman who raised you.” 

Peter looked at him surprise, a single eyebrow raising. “You do?” he asked. Tony shrugged nonchalantly. 

“Sure,” he said. “It’ll be a little hard, sure, but she's your family, Peter. We want to be too. This is like...meeting the in-laws.”

Peter scrunched up his face. “This is nothing like meeting in-laws.”

“Oh hush,” Tony said with a laugh. “You know what I mean. We want to meet your Aunt and get to know her. She must be an incredible woman if she raised you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Peter said, whirling around as Tony started to leave the lab. 

“Nothing,” Tony said with a grin. “Grab your coat, Pete. Let’s go.”

.

.

.

.

.

XX  
x

Peter rang the doorbell nervously. What if she wasn’t home? Would the Starks let him wait? Peter had left his house key at Ned’s in a fit of rage, so he could run over there and grab it. Would they let him? Before Peter had the chance to think harder about it, the door opened and Peter was pulled into a tight hug. 

“PETER!” May’s familiar voice called. Peter sunk into her comforting embrace, tears springing into his eyes as he smelt her familiar perfume. He knew that he had missed May, but he hadn't realized just how much he missed her. 

“May…” Peter said softly, his voice cracking as he hugged her back. “I missed you.”

“Oh baby,” May murmured, pressing kisses all over his face. “I missed you so much, I was so scared I’d never see you again.” May began crying, pulling Peter back into another hug.

“I’d never let that happen,” Peter promised. “No matter what, I’ll always find a way.” May just let out another sob and nodded before pulling back. It was then that she noticed a tense Mr. and Mrs. Stark. 

“Hello…” she said, eyeing them wearily. “You must be the Starks.”

Tony stepped forward. “I’m Tony Stark,” he said, holding out a hand. May lightly tugged Peter closer to her in a show of protectiveness. “It’s really nice to meet you. Peter has said so much about you.”

May looked between Peter and Tony for a second before she nodded. “Please, come in.” she said. “I think I have some tea around here.” 

Pepper and Tony nodded gratefully, clearly accepting the thin olive branch, and stepped into the apartment. Pepper went to help May in the kitchen, leaving Tony alone with Peter. Tony’s eyes wandered the apartment walls, stopping at every single family portrait and pictures of Peter. 

When May came back he was eyeing a picture of Peter in a bumble-bee costume. It was very clear in the photo that he was not happy in the costume. 

“That was Easter, 2007,” May said, setting a tray down on the coffee table. It was loaded with tea and cookies. Peter went to snatch a cookie when May shot him a glare. “Those are for the guests, Peter.” Peter pouted and May just ruffled his hair. 

“Easter?” Pepper asked, looking at the photo with a strange expression on her face. Peter couldn’t tell if she was happy or sad. He settled on wistful. 

“Yeah,” May said. “That was the year after he was left with us. Mary and Richard had died only a year prior and Ben wanted to do something to cheer him up. He thought that dressing Peter up in a costume and going on an egg hunt around a park would do that. Peter hated that costume. He ran into the pond and tore it clean off the second we turned around. It was the funniest thing.”

“Maaaay!” Peter groaned, covering his red face with his hands. “I hate that story!”

“I love that story.” Tony grinned. “You say he _tore it off_?”

May nodded, a small chuckle escaping her lips. “He was standing in the middle of the park in just his underwear. He was so proud of himself too. I just covered him with a blanket and took him home to eat his candy. That was such a fun day…”

“Once, when Peter was a baby,” Pepper said. “Tony couldn’t find a sitter in time, and he had a really important meeting to attend so he just took him with him. Halfway through the meeting Peter threw up all over the man sitting next to Tony, who just happened to be the President. Orange baby food just all over the president’s suit and tie! Oh man, I cracked up so hard when he told me. Tony had just stood there before he took a napkin and started smudging it, trying to clean it off!”

“That just makes it worse!” May cried, aghast.

“I know!” Pepper laughed. 

“Great,” Tony said with a roll of his eyes. “Make fun of Tony time.”

“I’m in the same boat, Tony.” Peter said glumly. “I’m never gonna live that one down.”

“Oh hush you,” May said with a good-hearted glare. “We’re bonding. Leave us alone.”

“Five minutes and already you’re swapping childhood stories.” Peter said with an exaggerated roll of his eyes. “I hope this doesn’t become a thing.”

May’s expression sobered. “What’s going to happen now?”

Tony frowned, sensing the seriousness of the conversation. He looked at Pepper who nodded. They had already talked about this the very first time Peter mentioned wanted to see May. They had a plan that hopefully would work for everyone. 

“Until the investigation is complete and it has been proved without a doubt that you had nothing to do with Peter’s kidnapping---”

“I didn’t. I swear, I had no idea.” May said. Tony nodded. 

“Until then, Peter has to stay at the tower.” he continued. “Social Services won’t reinstate your custody until then and we figure staying with us is a better alternative to foster care.”

May nodded. “I understand.” she said, though her expression and tone betrayed just how upset she was about that. 

“Afterwards,” Pepper said. “We wanted to try...co-parenting.”

“Co-parenting?” May asked. Pepper nodded. 

“As much as we’d like to take Peter away completely,” she said. May and Peter tensed at the thought. “It’s not fair to Peter or you. The facts are simple. May you raised Peter for most of his life. We can’t take that away. But we...we can’t let Peter go now. This is our compromise.”

“What would co-parenting include?” May asked. Tony was relieved that she wasn’t outright rejecting the idea. Co-parenting was a much easier alternative through messy custody court. He knew that if he was forced to, he would take it to court and he would win simply because his lawyers are better and his situation. But he also knew what it would do to Peter and their relationship. Tony didn’t want to risk that. 

“He would stay with both of us,” Pepper said. “If you wanted to, you could come stay in the tower with us, or you could stay here and Peter would just commute. We can work out the logistics later, we just wanted to let you know that we aren’t going to just steal Peter away.”

May nodded gratefully. “Thank you,” she said earnestly. “Peter is my life. I don’t know what I would do without him.”

Pepper’s smile grew melancholy. “I hope you never have to go through that pain.”

.

.

.

.

.

XX  
x

Peter scouted for anything to do but it seemed to be another quiet night. 

After a few more hours spent with Aunt May, it was time to go back to the tower. When they arrived, Peter feigned exhaustion and quickly donned the suit and swung back. He was anxious to do something and saving people seemed like a wonderful distraction. 

Just as he was about to swing to another part of town his spidey-sense spiked. He whipped his head around, expecting to see someone only to see an empty roof. Peter furrowed his brows in confusion. 

Why was his spidey-sense warning him, when there was nothing there? 

Peter shrugged and turned around once more only to have it spike again. Peter spun around again just in time to see a shadow duck behind the door to the roof. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. 

Who was there?

Then Peter remembered that the Avengers were after him for some reason.Peter let out a huff of air. “Okay, you can come out now.” he said. “I see you. Come out now, Avengers.”

No one moved. Peter felt irritation stab at him. “What do you even want from me?” he demanded. “I’m just trying to help people. Same as you.”

When no one responded Peter just let out a groan. “Fine, be that way.” he said. He turned to swing away when his spidey-sense screamed.

Peter ducked just as several darts embedded in the wall behind him. “What the---” his spidey-sense spiked again and Peter dodged another round of darts. Peter turned in surprise to see several people come out from the shadows. 

It wasn’t the Avengers. 

“Who are---”

Peter eyes landed on a patch on one of the masked men’s shoulders. 

An orange octopus. 

_Screaming. Pain. Shock...shock...shock...shock._

_“I’m Peter. Have you seen my mommy and daddy?”_

_Drip...drip...drip…_

_“2176, отчет!”_

_“Your mommy and daddy are gone, kid. Stop asking.”_

_“Вы будете идеальным оружием.”_

_Cold. Cold. Cold._

_“....”_

_“....I’m scared….”_

_Run. Run. Run._

_Runrunrunrunrunrunrunrurnurun._

Peter sucked in a fearful breath of air... 

...and ran for his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> \- "2176, Report!"  
> \- "You will be the perfect weapon."  
> \-------------------  
> Thanks for reading everyone! Poor Peter, I'm sorry cutie! I'd say it gets better, but that would be a lie. (Is that foreshadowing? Oof, you won't know until later I guess!) Leave a kudos and a review! :D <3 <3


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is coming apart at the seams. Who were those men? And why did they seem familiar? Meanwhile the Avengers move in to capture Spider-Man

Peter sprinted for the edge of the roof, dodging the strange darts that were fired his way. He shot out a web and swung off the roof, away from the men in the strange masks. Peter let out a yelp when he saw they were following him. 

“Get away from me!” he screamed as he tried to lose them. There were six men in total, all wearing black masks and black clothes. The only distinguishable thing about them was the orange octopus on their right shoulder. 

How were they so freaking fast?!

They jumped from rooftop to rooftop, managing to keep pace with Peter’s stride all while shooting darts at him. Peter dodged as best he could but his swings began to falter. 

His eyes widened when he saw another dart head straight for him. There was no way he’d be able to dodge it!

He braced for impact when a loud metallic ping sounded right in front of him.

.

.

.

.

.

XX  
X 

Tony looked up as FRIDAY’s alarms started blaring loudly. They were in the middle of a round of monopoly when it went off. “Fri? What’s the situation?” he asked, standing up as quickly as the rest of the team. 

“Spider-Man has been spotted swinging through southern Queens.” she said. 

“Time to go guys,” Steve said. “Suit up. Remember---talk first, incapacitate second. Got it?”

“Got it.” Tony said, pressing his arc reactor and smiling as his nano-tech formed his suit around him. 

“I mean it Tony,” Steve said firmly. “Do _not_ engage. We need to catch him.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “God, you are such a worry wart.” he said. “I won’t fight him again. Relax.”

Steve eyed him for a second before nodding, rushing to his floor to change into his suit. Natasha and Clint were already gone. Bruce agreed that it would be better not to go out unless absolutely necessary. 

“Have the med bay ready,” Tony told him. “He might come in injured.”

Bruce scowled. “I thought you said you wouldn’t fight him.”

“He ripped off my gauntlet,” Tony said. “And those were just words.”

Bruce just rolled his eyes and walked out. Pepper stepped forward and placed a hand over his arc reactor. “Be careful Tony.” she said seriously. Tony smiled warmly and retracted the face place to bend down and give her a gentle kiss. 

“I always am.” he said. She snorted. 

“That’s a lie.”

He just grinned. “It’ll be true one of these days.” he said. Pepper looked at him with nothing but love in her eyes. 

“Better be.”

“Relax Mrs. Potts,” he said. “I’ll be home before you know it. Will that be all?”

She grinned. “That will be all, Mr. Stark.”

.

.

.

.

.

XX  
x

“I don’t see him.” Tony said, scanning the area for the sneaky arachnid. 

“He’s around here somewhere, Tony.” Steve said. “We just need to be patient.”

“Oh yeah, cause Tony has that to spare,” Clint scoffed. Tony hissed and Clint laughed.”What are you, a cat?”

“Want me to scratch out your eyes?” Tony suggested. “I’ll show you how catty I can be.”

“Boys, boys,” Natasha said. “Save the bickering for the tower. We’re one a mission now.” 

Tony nodded silently, allowing himself to slip into hyperfocus. He was standing on a roof on the south end of Queens, and according to the reports, this was one of the buildings Spider-Man was sighted on. He looked around and stopped when something caught his eye. 

He bent down and picked up the shiny object. A dart. It looked like it had some sort of liquid in it. Tony looked around and was surprised to see several more of the darts strewn about the rooftop. He stopped when he saw a few embedded into the drywall that bordered one end of the rooftop. 

“Uh...guys?” he said. “I think we may have a problem.” 

“What is it?” Steve asked. 

“I don’t think we’re the only ones gunning for Spider-Man.” he said, inspecting the dart. “FRIDAY? Analyze the substance.”

“The substance is a strong sedative,” FRIDAY said. “This dose is commonly used to knock out an elephant. This dose is fatal to humans.” 

“Well, shit.” Tony said. “Someone is trying to kill him. Several someones judging by the amount of darts.”

“Where’s your location?” Natasha asked. “We need to find him before they do.”

“I’m at---”

“Never mind, I see you,” Natasha said. “We’re on the roof across from you.” Tony turned to see Natasha wave at him. Tony flew over to her, letting her hang on as he flew her back to the rooftop. 

She took one look at the dart and paled. “Tony, that’s Hydra!” she hissed. 

“Fuck!” Tony cursed. “We need to find him! Now!”

“Way ahead of you!” Clint yelled. “I see him! He’s two miles south of your location. There are six guys tailing him! It’s definitely Hydra. Tony, I don't know how much longer he can block those darts!” 

“I’m on it!” Tony said. “FRIDAY, full power on the the repulsors!”

Tony flew quickly to Spider-Man. He could see him now, swinging frantically as he attempted to get away from the operatives firing at him. Tony saw the moment a dart flew in the air that he wouldn’t be able to block. 

Tony forced his suit in between Spider-Man and the dart, watching with satisfaction as the dart bounced off his suit with a metallic ping. He then grabbed Spider-Man by his arms and flew him up. 

“Hiya Webs,” he said. “I’m here to help. We're gonna help you lose those guys, okay?”

Spider-Man eyes him suspiciously but seeing as he didn’t really have a choice, he nodded. Tony flew up higher until he was out of the operatives view before powering his blastors and flying away from the area. 

“I got Spider-Man,” he said. “We’re gonna head to the tower. Meet us there.”

“What about Hydra?” Steve asked. 

“It’s too late!” Natasha said. “They’re already gone. They disappeared right after Tony got Spider-Man.” 

“Okay team, let’s meet back at the tower.” Steve said. “Good job, Tony.”

Tony grinned. “I aim to please.”

.

.

.

.

.

XX  
x

Spider-Man was sitting in the med bay, silent and morose. Tony blew out another harsh breath of air. “Look Spidey, we can’t help you unless you help us,” he said. “Wanna tell us why those guys were after you?”

Spider-Man shrugged. 

“How can you not know?” Natasha asked. “Do you even know who those men were? Who they work for?”

This time there was a slight hesitation before Spider-Man shook his head. 

“They’re bad news, Webs,” Tony said. “Whatever they want with you, it’s not good. We can help you, but you have to tell us some things first.” 

“What do you want to know?” Spider-Man asked. Tony felt his eyebrows raise. Why did he sound familiar?

“Who you are---”

“No.”

“---why are you Spider-Man. Those kinds of things.” Tony said. “If you cooperate we can keep you safe from those men.” 

“None of those things are your business.” Spider-Man snapped. 

“Neither was saving your thorax!” Tony said. “And we did it anyway. Besides, I’m Tony Stark. I get into everyone’s business.”

Spider-Man was silent for a second before he said, “Spider’s don’t have thoraxes.” 

“Just an expression, jeez.” Tony said with a roll of his eyes. “Seriously. We’re trying to help you here. Those men are gonna come back for you. Whether we’re here to protect you or not is on you.”

“I don’t _need_ your protection.” Spider-Man said, crossing his arms defensibly. 

“Yeah but it definitely didn’t hurt, did it?” Tony asked. “Stop being so damn prideful and accept our generous offer.”

“Unless you want those men to come back and catch you…” Natasha added. Spider-Man tensed before letting out a sigh. 

“I became Spider-Man to help people,” he said. “I want to make the world a better place. Stand up for the little guy.”

“If you’re such a good guy then why are those men after you?” Tony asked.

Spider-Man paused, and he tilted his head towards the ground. “I think...I think they’re after me.”

Clint scoffed. “Yeah, we just said that.”

“No,” Spider-Man said. “I think they’re after _me_. Who I am under the mask.”

Tony leaned forward, intrigued. “Who are you under the mask? And why would they be after you?”

Natasha’s narrowed eyes suddenly widened with realization. “You don’t know why they’re after you, do you?” she asked, stepping forward. “It’s because you don’t have the full picture…”

She ripped the mask off of him, before he had the chance to react. Tony let out a gasp of shock and took a step back at the familiar face that greeted him. Chestnut curls, hazel eyes, and Tony’s nose was facing him and Tony felt his heart stutter in his chest.

“...do you, Peter?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? A wild plot has been spotted! Here we go guys, let's get ready to rumble!


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is reeling after the discovery of Spider-Man’s true identity. A sinister truth is starting to make it’s way into the light

It was dead silent. 

Peter was shocked still at the fact that his mask was gone. He wasn’t prepared to have Natasha rip it away so when he felt the harsh lights hit him without his visor he knew that he has been de-masked. 

“...P-Peter?” Tony said finally. “ _You’re_ Spider-Man?”

Peter didn’t know what to say. What was he supposed to say? They were never supposed to know! “I...I…”

“This whole time…” Tony said, mostly to himself at this point. “This whole time the person we’ve been hunting was my _son_?!”

“Tony---” Clint stepped forward but Tony whirled around to face him. 

“No!” he cried. “What if we went with Natasha’s plan? What if we hurt him?” he somehow paled even further and spun to scan Peter for injuries. “Are you hurt? Are you okay?”

“I’m...fine…” Peter said. His body was tense, taut like a wire. His skin was itching and he felt the need to be literally anywhere but here. “I’m not hurt or anything…”

“Good…” Tony said. He stared at Peter for a couple of seconds before realization struck. Suddenly his face was scrunched in fury. “What the _hell_ were you thinking?! A vigilante? Are you insane?!”

“I…”

“What if you got hurt? Huh? Or killed!” Tony clenched his hands into fists to hide the fact that they were shaking. “You could get killed doing this kind of thing!”

“I’m careful--”

“Careful? _Careful_?!” Tony cried. “Careful is not doing this in the first place! Someone was trying to kill you, Peter! You almost died today!” Tony then paused, his eyes widening. He clutched his arc reactor with his hand as he collapsed into a chair next to the table. “...you almost _died_ today...holy shit…”

“Tony? I know you’re freaking out right now,” Natasha said softly. “But I really think we should go back to the people who were chasing Peter.”

“The people who were…” Tony trailed off before standing up once again. “You’re right! Peter, you said you thought they were after you. Like, you, _you_. Why do you say that?”

Peter tensed. “I...I don’t know...exactly,” he said softly. “They looked almost… familiar.”

Natasha raised an eyebrow. “Familiar? You’ve run into those men before?”

“No, nothing like that,” Peter said. “I don’t know who those men were. It was the symbol. On their shoulders? The octopus. I don’t know why but… I swear I’ve seen it before.”

“Seen it before? But that’s impossible. Where could you have---” Tony stopped and Peter could practically feel the tension in the room spike. 

“What? What is it?” he asked. 

“Peter, this is very important,” Tony said. “There is a two year gap that we can’t account for. Between when you were taken and when you were found. Can you remember anything from that gap?”

_Pain. Tears. Run. Run. Run._

“N-No.” Peter said, his hands clenching the white paper on the table he was sitting on, making a guilty crackling noise. “I don’t remember anything.”

“I need you to think really, really hard,” Tony said. “Anything at all.”

_Shouting. Red lights. Flashing. Cold. Run. Run. Run._

“I really don’t remember anything concrete.” Peter said. “I just...sometimes I see flashes.”

“Flashes?” Tony asked. “What kind of flashes?”

“Like flashes of memories. Usually when I’m dreaming,” Peter said. “But only flashes. I’ve only had a solid memory once.”

“What was it?” Natasha asked. “What was the memory?”

“The first time I met Mary Parker,” Peter said. “I was being led there...someone took me to her. She knew that I wasn’t just some random kid. She knew I was Peter Stark ...”

Tony sucked in a harsh breath. “How do you know?”

“She told me...” Peter said. “That she was going to be my new mommy. He told me it was the only way I could be safe…”

“Safe? Safe from who, Peter?” Tony asked, half dreading the answer. 

Peter looked up, his expression something that Tony knew would haunt him for the rest of his life. It was pale, his eyes wide with nothing but pure terror. “That’s the thing,” Peter said, his voice strangely hollow. “I can’t remember. I just remember being so so afraid.”

“What were you afraid of, Peter?” Natasha asked gently. 

Peter sucked in a harsh breath.

_“Ты не можешь убежать от меня, 2176.” he said, a cruel smile decorating his face as he raised a knife overhead. “Я всегда найду тебя.”_

_Run. Run. Run._

_Runrunrunrunrunrunrunrunrunrun._

“The Doctor.”

.

.

.

.

.

XX  
x

“How you holding up?” Steve asked, handing him a mug of steaming coffee. Tony bit back a scoff at the question. 

“How do you think?” he asked, rolling his eyes. He took the coffee gratefully. Steve sat down next to him, his blue eyes glittered with concern. Tony took one look at his face and groaned. He knew exactly what was going to happen. 

Welcome to Grandpa’s LecturesTM

“Rogers…” Tony started, but Steve cut him off. 

“Tones I can’t even begin to imagine what you’re going through right now,” he said, and Tony groaned loudly, letting his head slam back into the couch cushion. “But I know you. You’re going to get through this.”

“How? How am I supposed to get through this?” he demanded. “My son was just targeted by Hydra, and it may not even be the first time! Not to mention the fact that he’s Spider-Man! The vigilante we’ve been hunting for the past few weeks! This is just one huge fucking mess!”

And it really was. After Peter announced who he was afraid of---The doctor?! Isn’t that just terrifying! What does it mean?!---he refused to answer anymore questions. Eventually Tony couldn’t take it anymore. He sent Peter to go to sleep and then shakily stood up to tell Pepper what he had just found out. 

Pepper took it about as well as Tony expected. 

Pepper had finally managed to fall asleep a few hours ago, after several arguments filled with denial and tears. Tony sat in the living room now, trying to come to terms with everything that he had just discovered. 

“You’re right,” Steve said. “But that doesn’t mean we can’t fix it. Everything is going to be fine, Tony. I promise.”

“How do you know?” Tony asked. “How do you know everything will be alright?”

“Because I trust that we’re going to make it alright.” Steve said. Tony stared at him for a few seconds before letting out a scoff and turning his head away. 

“What kind of bullshit answer is that?” he asked, sipping his coffee. 

“I mean it, Tony,” Steve said. “We’re going to do everything we can to fix it. We’re going to be right here with you, every step of the way.”

Tony smiled softly, allowing a warm feeling to encase him. Even after all these years, having a team---as family---was still something that took some getting used to. Tony nodded at him. “Okay.” he said. “So what do we do first?”

“First we need to find out who the Doctor is.” Steve said. “And find out why Hydra is after Spider-Man.”

“What if Peter’s right?” Tony asked. “What if Hydra isn’t after Spider-Man. What if they’re after Peter?”

“How could Hydra know Spider-Man’s identity when even S.H.I.E.L.D didn’t?” Steve asked. Tony nodded. 

“Okay, so we find out all those things,” Tony said. “Then what?”

Steve grinned. “Then we take those sons of bitches _down_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> \- "You cannot run from me, 2176," he said... "I'll always find you."  
> \---------------------  
> DOUBLE UPDATE!!!!!! If you don't see the next update, hit the refresh button until you do!!! ;))))


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More and more memories are starting to come through, and it’s messing with Peter’s head. Meanwhile, a new player has entered the ring.

Peter couldn’t sleep. 

He had been lying in his bed for the past four hours and he was just as awake as he was when he got it. 

The Doctor. 

Where had that come from?

Peter had never even thought of a doctor before. Not even once. It came out almost like a reflex. Peter had barely even said the word before the weight of it crashed down on him. Even though Peter had no idea who the Doctor was, he could say without a doubt in his mind that he was utterly _terrified_ of him. 

The feeling was one he’d never felt before. 

His hair stood on end and his heart beat so fast that Peter swore it was trying to beat out of his chest. His palms got sweaty and legs twitched and every instinct in Peter’s body was screaming at him to _run_.

_(Runrunrunrunrunrunrunrunrunrurun)_

Peter let out a groan and rolled over, his eyes finding the clock by the bedside table. Peter glared at the offending _2:29 AM_ and covered his face with his pillow to let out a muffled shout. He wasn’t sure what to do now. 

He knew he needed to go to sleep, but anxiety wouldn’t let him. 

The Starks knew who he was. They knew the truth. What were they going to do with that information? What if they told May? She’d be so worried, and Peter knew that the stress wasn’t good for her. He couldn’t even fathom the idea. 

Peter shivered slightly and frowned when he lifted his head to see that his window was cracked open. Weird. He thought for sure that he’d closed it. Peter groaned as he got out of his bed and trudged over to the window before he snapped it closed. 

Peter than slumped back into the bed and closed his eyes, falling into a fitful sleep. 

.

.

.

.

.

XX  
x

_“Welcome to your new home, Experiment 2176.” he said with a cruel grin, and Peter noted with slight curiosity and slight apprehension that he was missing a few teeth. Peter then frowned when he realized what he had said._

_“My names’ Peter,” he said matter-of-factly. “An’ I already have a home. With my mommy and daddy.”_

_He scrunched up his face and Peter was afraid. Why did he look like that? Peter flinched back when he brought his hand crashing down. Peter’s cheek stung from the blow. Peter’s eyes were wide for a second before he blinked and wetness rolled down his cheeks as he sobbed._

_“Stop your crying!” he ordered. Peter hiccuped and bit his lip, afraid that if he didn’t comply he would be hit again. “Brat! Я ненавижу детей …”_

_Peter tilted his head at the foreign language. “W...What did you just say?” he asked._

_The man smiled---it was the same cruel grin from before that set his hair on end---and knelt down on one knee. He put his hand on Peter’s shoulder, and if he noticed Peter’s flinch, he didn’t say anything about it. “That, my experiment, is Russian. And it’s your new language. Do you understand?”_

_Peter nervously brought his hand up to grab at his curls. “B-But I don’t know it…” he said._

_The man stood, gesturing Peter to follow him as he let out a dark laugh._

_“Don’t worry, эксперимент 2176,” he said. “You will.”_

.

.

.

.

.

XX  
x

Peter woke up slowly, his body coming into awareness in stages. Peter groaned and lifted his head. He then let out a hoarse scream. 

He wasn’t in the tower anymore. 

He was sitting in a cold, dark room. It was metallic and Peter gagged at the sharp scent of blood in the air. He jumped up, instantly running to the door of the room---no, cell. This was a cell. He was in a cell! Peter moved to open the door when a shock ran through his fingertips to his shoulder. It vibrated through his whole body, shaking his very bones. 

Peter screamed in agony, sinking to the floor as hysteria built up in his chest. Where is he? Where is he?!!

_WhereisheWhereisheWhereisheWhereishe?!?!?!?!_

“---r!---eter!----at’s happening to----Peter!”

Peter snapped his head up and blinked. A frantic Tony came into view. “T-Tony?” he slurred. Had Tony come to rescue him? “Where am I?” he cried, his hand reaching up to grab his arms. 

“You’re in the tower,” Tony said. “What's going on? We heard you scream? Are you okay?”

Peter frowned and looked around, surprised to see he was in the guest room of the penthouse. “I’m...I’m in the tower?” he asked, his breath coming out in harsh pants. Tony nodded and Pepper leaned down to lightly grip his hand. 

Peter flinched back. _Hard_.

For a second it wasn’t Pepper reaching out to touch him. It was the man from his dream. 

_“Come on Peter, it will be easier if you just do as I say. You want it to be easier don’t you?”_

Pepper looked like she’d been slapped, and she pursed her lips before she retracted her hand. Peter pulled away from everyone and wrapped his arms around himself. “Did I…” he was almost afraid to ask. “Did I leave...the tower, I mean?”

Tony pinched his lips. “Other than to recklessly endanger yourself as a wall-crawling vigilante?” he asked. “No.”

Peter heaved out a sigh of relief and the tension slowly bled out of his body. He sagged into the ground. “Oh.” he said, relieved.

“Peter are you okay? What happened?” Tony asked. Peter moved to stand but his legs were wobbly and he pitched forward. “Woah! Peter, what’s going on?”

“Nothing. It’s nothing.” Peter said, finding his footing. “I just had a bad dream, is all. It’s fine.”

Tony eyed him suspiciously before nodding. “Well since you're up,” he said, and Peter felt himself tense once more. _Shit_. “We need to have a talk.” 

“What, um...what about?” Peter said, adopting an innocent expression on his face. Tony just looked at him like, _Really_? Peter sighed and nodded. “Okay.”

“Do you want some food?” Pepper suggested. “We can talk while you eat?”

“Sure,” Peter said. He stood and walked out of the room with Tony and Pepper, sending one last look over his shoulder at the guest room.

_A cold and lonely cell at the end of the hall, covered in darkness and silent with nothing but the wails of a lonely, and scared child._

Peter’s heart sped up and he swallowed bile that rose in the back of his throat. 

What was happening to him?!

.

.

.

.

.

XX  
x

“How long have you been Spider-Man?” Tony asked. Peter scoffed as he thumbed the mug of tea he’d been given. “Just answer the question, please.”

“Thought you’d already know that. What with you hunting me and all.” Peter said, leveling the man with a glare. 

“We didn’t know it was you, Peter,” Tony said gently. Peter risked a glance around the other people at the table. All of the Avengers were sporting some type of guilty expression and Peter nodded. He was still pissed off about it, but he knew they weren’t doing it intentionally. 

“A little over a year now,” Peter said. “I got bit, got sick and then boom! Mutant.”

“And you’re sure you didn’t have those powers before?” Tony asked. Peter rolled his eyes. 

“Again with that question?” he cried. “Yes! I’m positive. Why do you keep asking me that? Is there something you’re not telling me?”

Tony let out a derisive snort. “Oh! So we’re telling people stuff now?”

“That’s not fair!” Peter said, slamming his mug onto the table. “How the hell was I supposed to tell you guys that? My aunt doesn’t even know, and I’ve lived with her my entire life! I met you guys, like, a month ago! What did you expect?”

“I expect you to trust us!” Tony cried. “Trust us to have your back! We’re here for you, Peter!”

“Are you here for Peter Stark or Peter Parker?” Peter muttered under his breath. Tony froze, his face pinching with hurt. 

“Don’t.” he said. “Don’t do that, Peter. You _know_ the answer to that. We’re here for _you_. Not for who you think we want you to be. We just want to help! Why won’t you let us?”

“I don’t _need_ your help!” Peter cried. “I don’t need anyone’s help! I’ve been doing just fine on my own, thanks!”

“Yeah? You call almost getting killed by a bunch of mercenaries doing ‘just fine’?” Tony snapped. Peter froze. “Yeah! They were going to _kill_ you, Peter. If we didn’t show up you’d be dead! Do you understand? There was enough sedative in that tranq to put down a fucking elephant!”

Peter’s eyes widened. It was a sedative? Peter quickly ran through the numbers in his head and frowned. “But that…” he said. 

“But what, Peter?” Tony demanded. “Got something to share with the rest of the class?”

Peter glared but answered anyway. “That wouldn’t have killed me,” he said smugly. “I’m enhanced. It would’ve knocked me out for a few hours.”

Tony froze where he sat. “They weren’t trying to kill you?” he said, his voice strangely hollow. Peter frowned when everyone in the room looked strangely horrified. “They were trying to knock you out?”

“What? What is it? Why are you acting like that?” Peter asked. “Isn’t that a good thing?”

“Peter if they weren’t trying to kill you,” Tony said slowly. “Then they were trying to kidnap you. Don’t you understand?”

“Not...not really?” Peter said. 

“Peter, if they were trying to kidnap you,” Natasha said softly. “And you think they’re after who you are under the mask. We have a big problem.”

Peter thought back to the familiar symbol on their shoulder patches and felt a weight of dread drop in his stomach. 

_Oh shit_.

.

.

.

.

.

XX  
x

He didn’t know who his assignment was, or why it sparked a soft sort of recognition deep down under his conditioning. All he knew was that he’d been given an order. An order he needed to comply with. 

He stood, his long hair billowing against the sharp breeze before jumped down, blending into the shadow. 

The only proof that he was even there was the pale moonlight glinting off his metal arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> \- "I hate kids..."  
> \- "Don't worry, Experiment 2176," he said...  
> \---------------------  
> Thanks so much for reading! Get ready guys, because we're finally getting there! Can you guess who our mysterious player is? ;)


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fury is introduced to Spider-Man (he is _not_ pleased) and later the Avengers receive a new target. And something seems...off about him.

“Please. _Please_. For the love of my sanity. Please tell me _he_ is not Spider-Man.” Fury said, breathing in deeply through his nose. 

Peter waved awkwardly at him before leaning over to Tony to whisper through his teeth, “Who’s the pirate?”

Tony let out a laugh laugh while Fury narrowed his eyes. Peter felt very uncomfortable under the man’s gaze and he shifted slightly. “Well if I didn’t see the resemblance before.” he muttered. He then turned to face the rest of the Avengers. “You’re serious, aren’t you?”

“Yes sir.” Steve said. “Peter here, is Queens’ very own Spider-Man.” 

“Peter, Stark’s son, is my biggest headache?” Fury growled. “Well that makes sense in a torturous kind of way.”

“You know, for some reason, I’m really picking up some vibes.” Peter said, looking between Tony and Fury. “He really doesn’t like you.” he said, looking at Tony. “What did you do to him?”

Tony sputtered. “Wha---me? Nothing!”

Fury grinned. “I think I might like this kid.” he said. “Look, Peter, I’m gonna make this quick. I have better things to do then babysit---” Peter scrunched up his face in offense and opened his mouth to tell him _politely_ that he did not need a babysitter, when he continued. “---so, answer my questions and I get onto the important stuff.”

“Important stuff?” Steve asked. “What do you mean?” 

“The Avengers have a new mission.” Fury said. Natasha raised an eyebrow. 

“Already? What’s the world coming to?” Clint mumbled under his breath. 

“So, tell me Peter, why did you become Spider-Man?” Fury asked, pointedly ignoring Clint’s childish complaints. “S.H.I.E.L.D needs to be positive of your intentions before we let you continue.”

“ _Let me_?” Peter scoffed. “Jesus who is this guy?”

“This ‘guy’ just happens to control almost every government in the world.” snapped Fury. “So a little less _smartass_ and a little more _smart-brained_ would be appreciated.” 

Peter snapped his jaw closed with an audible click. He looked over to Tony who nodded in exasperation. Peter sighed. “I became Spider-Man to help people.” he said. “You know? Look out for the little guy.”

Fury raised an eyebrow. “Looking out for the little guy resulted in hunting for someone?” he asked. 

“Hunting for someone?” Peter asked. 

“For the first five months, all of your victims looked the same---”

“I don’t like that word. They aren’t my _victims_.” Peter said. Fury sighed but nodded. 

“For the first five months, all of your _targets_ looked the same,” Fury said. Peter nodded. “Why? Who were you looking for?”

“I…” Peter bit his lip before he looked to the ground. “I was looking for my Uncle’s killer, okay? I wanted justice.”

Tony was staring at Peter in shock. Sure he knew that Ben Parker had been shot and killed (Obviously he did research on the Parker family after he found Peter) but he had no idea that this was what sparked Peter to take up vigilantism. 

“Peter…” Tony breathed out. 

“And what did you do with the man once you’d found him?” Fury asked, narrowing his one good eye at the teenager. 

Peter sagged, his shoulders hunching in on himself as he thought of the brutal fight that had followed. The way he wanted to kill him. How he almost did. “We fought,” Peter said shamefully. “Then I handed him over to the police.”

“You didn’t kill him?” Fury asked. Peter shook his head Fury looked at him for a little while longer before nodding. “Okay. You’re free to leave.”

“Wait what?” Peter asked. “Free to leave? Were you planning on making me stay here?”

“That depended on your answer. You answered correctly.” Fury said. Peter was thrown for a loop and wanted to say more when Fury snapped his fingers. “Stark! Get your son out of here. We have things to go over.”

Tony rolled his eyes and gave a mock bow. “Of course, Captain,” he said. “Come on Pete. Why don’t you wait outside. We’ll be back home in a few minutes, anyway.” 

Peter stood for a second longer before nodding, exiting the room. 

.

.

.

.

.

XX  
x

“Okay let’s hurry this up, yeah?” Tony asked. “Spider-baby shouldn’t be left alone for very long.”

“What? You don’t trust your son to be by himself for fifteen minutes?” Clint teased. Tony shivered. 

“With my genes? Not a chance in hell.” he said. Clint just barked out a laugh. 

“Sit down, Stark.” Fury barked. “Maybe if you actually let me talk, we can finish on time for once.” 

Tony just gave him a shit-eating grin before slumping into a chair. “What’s the mission?” he asked. Fury sighed and pulled up a picture on the screen. A man wearing a mask covering the bottom half of his face appeared. He had long brown hair that was wild and wavy. His blue eyes were empty and furrowed into a hateful glare. 

“This is the Winter Soldier,” he said. Natasha and Clint froze, their eyes widening in horror. “And he’s been sighted in New York.” 

“О Боже…” Natasha said softly. 

“What? What is it?” Steve asked, obviously noticing the change of demeanor in his friends. “Who is he?”

“In the Red Room,” Natasha said softly, her wide eyes never leaving the picture displayed on the screen. “We were told spook stories of the Winter Soldier of Hydra. He is the most dangerous and timeless assassin in this world. He’s rumored to be immortal.”

“He also hasn’t been seen in years,” Clint continued. “Like decades.”

“How is that possible?” Tony asked. “You’re saying this guy is literally _immortal_?”

“We don’t know.” Natasha said, meeting Tony’s gaze with grim intensity. “But I can confirm that he’s had several hits within my lifetime. And before it. He’s been around since WWII. If I didn't know any better, I’d say he’s Cap’s polar opposite.” 

“So what’s the big deal with this guy?” he asked. “He’s resurfaced for the first time in ages? What do you want us to do about it?” 

“I want you to find him. And I want you to bring him in.” Fury said. “Find out what he’s doing in New York. Hydra wouldn’t have resurfaced the Winter Soldier unless it was something big. We need to find out what it is and get to it before they do.” 

.

.

.

.

.

XX  
x

Peter’s leg was bouncing up and down anxiously. 

He resisted the urge to check his watch. Again. 

Tony was taking a really long time and Peter was really not comfortable just sitting here in the middle of a hallway. People kept walking by him in uniforms and carrying guns and giving him side glances. It really did not soothe his nerves. 

Peter jumped at a loud bang. 

_“---hit the target, 2176! You don’t get to leave until you do---”_

A man had bumped into someone else and the binders he’d been carrying fell to the ground loudly. Peter released a breath he didn’t even realize he’d been holding ad relaxed. He’d unconsciously squeezed the metal bench beneath his fingers and Peter winced when he saw the dents. 

There was that, too.

Peter had been having...flashbacks? Peter really wasn’t sure _what_ was happening to him. All he knew was that random things caused an image to flash through his brain and Peter forgot where he was for a few seconds until he came out of it. Peter figured he was starting to remember more of what happened to him in that gap but Peter was afraid to know the truth. 

Based on what he was seeing, whatever happened to him in that gap? It was _not_ good.

Peter jumped when a door opened on his right. He turned his head to see Tony walking towards him, a grim look on his face. Peter frowned. “You ready to go, kid?” he asked. 

Peter nodded and stood, walking briskly by Tony’s side as they began to leave. “What’s going on? Is everything okay?”

Tony’s jaw clenched and Peter saw him take a deep breath and school his features before answering. “Everything’s fine, Pete.” he said. “Let’s go home.”

Peter had a sneaking suspicion that everything was _not_ fine. 

.

.

.

.

.

XX  
x

“We’ve got a hit!” Natasha yelled. “Winter Soldier spotted in Manhattan!”

“Let’s go team!” Steve yelled. Tony followed quickly behind the team, grateful that Peter was spending the night at Ned’s house. He didn’t want to worry Peter about the super dangerous Hydra spy that had just recently come out of hiding. 

Tony was surprised to see the assassin running on rooftops when he arrived. “What the hell’s he doing?” Tony cried. 

“He’s trying to get somewhere!” Natasha said. “It’s a common way to travel. People generally don’t look up for a suspect.” 

“Well that’s stupid!” Tony said, landing on the roof in front of the one the Winter Soldier was on. “Up’s the first place I’d look!” 

The Winter Soldier looked at Tony with an unreadable expression before he jumped over and threw a punch at his face. Tony recoiled in shock, his hand instantly coming up to block it. “Holy shit!” he cried. “He’s got a metal arm!” 

“That’s cool,” Clint said, shooting an arrow from his snipers nest a few buildings away. “If he wasn’t, you know, trying to kill you with it and all.”

“You always ruin my fun!” Tony pouted, using his blasters to flip the soldier. He pulled out a knife, stabbing it into Tony’s suit. The knife bent as it collided with the metal and Tony laughed. “Where the hell did you pull that out of? Your ass?”

The Winter Soldier growled and threw another punch, this time with enough force to send Tony flying. “Woah!” Tony cried out. “Careful! The arm is stronger than I thought!”

“Tony what happened to _do not engage_?” Steve cried. “We need a better advantage over him! Now he knows we’re going after him!”

Tony looked into the soldiers empty eyes and frowned. “To be honest, Cap, I don’t know if this dude is all there. You know? In the head, I mean.” 

“It doesn’t matter.” Natasha said. “He’s still very dangerous. Clint? Can you hit him with one of your arrows?”

Tony backed up slightly as an arrow whizzed into the soldier’s path. He merely grabbed the arrow mid-air and broke it in half. “Negative.” Clint said. “How the hell did he catch my arrow?” 

“Try an explosive one!” Tony said. Clint fired and just as expected, the soldier caught it and it exploded in his hand. 

Tony was blown backwards and when the smoke cleared, the Winter Soldier was gone. He stared at the empty space where he’d _just been standing_ before letting out a groan. 

“Well, shit.” 

.

.

.

.

.

XX  
x

Peter blinked awake, a cool draft drifting into the room. Peter looked up over Ned’s sleeping body to see the window open. Peter frowned and stood, quickly closing it as goosebumps rose on his skin. 

As he turned around to go back to sleep, Peter could’ve sworn he saw a flash of brown in the peripheral of his vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> \- "Oh God..."


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another sighting of the Winter Soldier leads to his capture and there’s something familiar about him…

“How the hell did you lose him?” Fury cried. Tony frowned with the strange sense of deja-vu. He slammed his fist onto the table. “He’s priority number one!”

“He’s a fucking assassin.” Tony snorted. “You think we were going to catch him on the first attempt?”

“Yes!” Fury hissed. “What else am I paying you for?”

“News flash, pirate,” Tony said. “You don’t pay us.”

“Yeah. You don’t pay us nearly enough.” Clint said. Tony whirled around on him. 

“Wait you guys are getting _paid_?” he said. He then scoffed and turned around to glare at Fury. “Great. Guess I can add _fraud_ to your list of redeeming qualities.”

“You found enough of them for a list?” Clint said. “I’m impressed.” 

Fury growled. “Can we get back to the topic at hand, please?” he snarled. “The Winter Soldier needs to be caught. We can’t risk Hydra getting ahold of whatever it is they’re after.”

“And what is that, exactly?” Tony asked. “Have you managed to figure out what Grampy McStabby is after?”

Fury scowled. “That is classified information.” he said. 

“I fucking hate it when you say that.” Tony muttered to himself. “Fine, guess we’ll just go in blind, then. Not like that’s ever backfired on us. Oh _wait_ …”

Fury hissed and opened his mouth to say something when an alarm went off. Fury looked down at his wrist before he looked back up at the team. “Looks like you all have a second chance. The Winter Soldier has been spotted near Midtown.”

Tony snapped his head up. “That’s right by the tower.” he said. “Come on guys, let’s go get him! Hopefully he’s not after my tower but with my luck who knows.”

.

.

.

.

.

XX  
x

“What even is this guy?!” Tony cried as he was once again thrown into a wall. He groaned as he pulled himself up. He turned around only to be forced to duck as the Soldier’s metal arm smashed the wall above his head. “Holy shit!”

“Hey! Why don’t you pick on someone your own size?” Steve yelled, throwing his shield at the soldier’s head. The Winter Soldier snapped his head at Steve before charging. 

“‘ _Someone your own size_ ’? Jesus, Steve. I know you’re old but still! That’s so cliche.” Tony quipped, firing a shot at the soldier’s turned back. 

“Is...that ...an important...thing to….bring up right now?” Steve panted, throwing punch after punch at the soldier, only to keep on being deflected. 

“Not really,” Tony replied, ducking as the soldier picked up a fire hydrant and threw it at Tony’s head. “Just...you know a suggestion for next time.”

“Can you guys shut up?!” Natasha yelled. “Some of us are actually trying to complete the mission!”

“Sorry Nat.” Tony grunted, getting closer to the soldier to throw a punch. He ducked at the last second, causing Tony to overshoot and hit Steve in the gut. “Shit! Sorry Steve.”

“Damn Tony? Are you always this much of a disaster?” Clint asked, and Tony rolled as an arrow was shot at the soldier. 

“What is this? Pick on Tony day?” Tony cried. 

“No that’s Tuesday.” Clint said, and Tony could practically hear the shit-eating grin. 

“Well that explains a lot, actually.” Tony said. “Hey Steve, duck!” Steve ducked just as Tony fired a shot from both of his blastors. One clipped the soldier in the shoulder, the other knocking his mask off his face. 

“Nice work To---” Steve made a choked noise in the back of his throat when he saw the Winter Soldier’s face. “...B-Bucky?” he asked in a small voice. 

“Steve! Steve!” Tony called but Steve was frozen. Tony threw his body into Steve’s causing both men to fall to the ground, just in time to avoid a bullet. “Steve what the hell? What’s wrong with you?”

“Stop!” Steve’s said, coming back into awareness. “Hold your fire!”

“Wha---Steve!” Tony yelled. “What’s going on?”

“It’s Bucky!” he cried. “I know him! That’s Bucky! It’s Bucky!”

“I don’t know who that is!” Tony yelled. “But we still need to bring him in. “

“Bucky was my best friend!” Steve said. “He is my best friend! He’s not a bad guy! I...I thought he was dead!”

“Steve, you need to pay attention!” Tony called, punching the soldier back. “We’re in the middle of a fight! You can’t just blank out like this!”

“No! Don’t hurt him! Please, he knows me!” Steve said, running up to the fallen soldier. “Bucky! Bucky please! It’s me!” 

The soldier growled and threw another punch. Steve blocked it and pinned him to the ground, ripping off his mask so Bucky could see his face. “Bucky please! You know me.” he cried. Bucky fought against his hold, snarling at him. “Buck…”

“Steve, he doesn’t remember.” Natasha said softly. “You know what you have to do.”

“No!” Steve shouted. “No! No he...he knows who I am. Just give it a second!” The soldier struggled even harder in his grip. “It’s me, Buck. It’s Stevie.” 

Steve stared into his eyes for a second, pleadingly. Awareness slowly dripped into the soldier’s eyes and he widened them. “...Stevie?” he said softly. Steve let out a choked sob. 

“Yes! Yes, it’s me! Bucky please…” Steve said. “Please, _please_ come back to me!”

“Steve…” Bucky said softly. “What’s going on? Where am I?”

“Oh please tell me he did not just _Open Grave_ this shit.” Tony muttered, Clint snickered in the background as Tony landed on the ground. “Are we bringing him in, Cap?”

Steve stood up, a confused Winter Soldier standing by his side. “Yes.” he said. “We are.” Tony watched with a mild suspicion as Steve’s hand slipped into the soldier’s and squeezed slightly. 

Tony rolled his eyes. “Great.”

.

.

.

.

.

XX  
x

“Let me get this straight…” Fury said in a controlled tone. “The Winter Soldier, Hydra’s greatest weapon, is _James Barnes_?”

Steve sat stiffly in the chair in front. He nodded. “Yes sir.”

“And instead of following proper procedure and finding out what he knows before putting him custody to receive help and de-conditioning, you want to take him back to Stark Tower?” Fury asked. Tony grit his teeth. 

“I never agreed to that last part!” Tony called. “I’m not sure how comfortable I am with having an unhinged assassin sleep in the same building as my son and wife.” 

“It doesn’t matter because it’s not happening.” Fury snapped.

“Sir, with all due respect, Bucky isn’t dangerous.” Steve said. 

“There is a pile of bodies that disagrees with that statement.” Fury said with a narrowed eye.

“That wasn’t Bucky,” Steve said. “That was the Winter Soldier.”

“They are the same person!”

“I don’t think they are!” Steve claimed. “The Bucky I knew would never hurt a soul! Bucky was brainwashed! He needs help, not a prison cell!”

“And you think you can help him?” Fury scoffed. “You are not a doctor, Captain.”

“And what do you intend to do with him?” Steve demanded. “If we leave Bucky in your hands will you treat him like a person? Or will you treat him like a weapon? Because that makes you no better than Hydra.”

Oh shit. Tony’s eyes widened, and a part of him wished he’d brought popcorn. This was the first time Tony had seen Steve Follow all the rules and respect authority Rogers stand up to Fury. 

Fury narrowed his eye. “Watch your tone, _soldier_.” he said. “You completed your mission. You have no more business with this. You are dismissed.” 

“No.”

“No?” Fury said incredulously. 

“No!” Steve said. “Bucky is staying with me and that’s that! I won’t let him be abused anymore!” 

“Rogers don’t---” but it was too late. Steve had already stormed out of the room. Tony’s eyes were wide open in shock before he let out a chuckle. 

“Well that was really satisfying to watch.” he said before he gracefully stood and exited the room, only calling out a quick, “See you later, alligator.” before he quickly caught up with Steve. 

“You can’t stop me.” Steve said tensely, walking briskly to the containment cell that was holding Bucky. 

“Can I ask you something?” Tony asked. “Why is this so important to you?”

Steve tensed. “Bucky is my friend.” 

Tony scoffed. “That won’t work with me,” he said. “You wouldn’t talk back to Fury for just a friend. Seriously, who is he to you?”

Steve looked at Tony for a second before he sighed. “Before...before we couldn’t tell anyone about our relationship,” he said softly. “It was the 40s and we knew that it would never be accepted.”

Tony felt his eyebrows raise with shock at the implications. He had never expected Captain America himself to be gay. This was quite a shock. “Lemme ask you something? Do you love him?”

Steve’s stride faltered for a second before he walked a little faster. “Yes.” he said. Tony nodded. 

“Alright, let’s do this.” he said. 

Steve stopped and stared at Tony in shock. “R-Really?” he said, hope bleeding into his tone. Tony nodded. 

“Who am I say to no to love that literally withstood time itself?” he said. “Do you think me a monster?”

Steve laughed. “Thanks Tony,” he said. “You have no idea how much this means to me.”

Tony just shrugged. “Let’s hurry up, then. We have a jailbreak to stage!”

.

.

.

.

.

XX  
x

Surprisingly enough it was really easy to get Bucky out of S.H.I.E.L.D’s hold. It was almost worrying, really. Tony would definitely bring that up later. Currently though, they were hiding a criminal in the hallway of Tony’s penthouse. 

“Where are we supposed to keep him?” Natasha asked. “Fury’s gonna know he’s here.”

“Do you have a better option?” Tony hissed. Natasha stayed silent, but that didn’t stop her from sending Tony a death-glare. “Come on, let’s put him in a suite. I don’t want Peter to see him---”

But it was too late. 

Just as Tony said those words, the elevator dinged and in walked Peter. 

Peter took one look at the man and let out a gasp, his phone dropping to the floor. 

_“Ты моя семья, Волк.”_

_“Are you new, kid?”_

_“I’m scared…”_

_“Don’t be scared. I’ll protect you.”_

_“Беги, паук, беги!”_

Peter’s eyes were wide open, as were Bucky’s. Bucky took a step forward, his metal arm reaching forward. “... Детский паук?” he asked, his eyes wide in disbelief.

Peter felt his vision swim. “Волк,” he said before a splitting pain swam through his skull. 

Peter fell forward, his head screaming in pain. It felt like his head was trying to split in two. Peter let out one more hoarse scream before he hit the ground. He heard someone scream his name before he fell into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> \- "You're my family, Wolf."  
> \- "Run, Baby Spider, run!"  
> \- "....Baby Spider?"  
> \- "Wolf," he said...


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter remembers...he remembers everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys--quick note!--I decided to leave the translations right next to the words this chapter because there are a lot and it will be easier to read this way!

_“Wolf!” Peter yelled. He was so excited to see him. He’d been gone---Wolf never tells him where he goes---for almost a month now. Wolf didn’t even turn at Peter’s yell and Peter felt disappointment rest in stomach._

_Wolf didn’t remember him._

_Again._

_Peter didn’t really understand what happened to Wolf whenever he was gone, or what the Doctor did to him once he was back. All he knew was that whenever Wolf was gone, he’d come back and forget everything about himself. And Peter._

_But Peter and Wolf had a special system. Peter would tell Wolf about everything he missed and then he’d say his secret nickname and then Wolf would suddenly remember everything. Peter always giggle whenever Wolf would remember and give Peter a big hug._

_Peter ached to go over to where Wolf was standing by himself in the corner of the target room, but he knew if he did, the Doctor would get mad at him. Peter risked a glance to his left to see the Doctor giving him a look._

_Peter stiffened, instantly moving to pick up a piece of the elaborate puzzle that was laid out before him. He shakily finished it and pressed a red button when he was done. A buzzer rang out and the Doctor walked over to see the puzzle before letting out a ‘tch’ and shook his head._

_“Четыре минуты Вы останавливаетесь.” he said. (_ Four minutes. You are stalling _.)_

 _Peter felt his heart beat faster in fear. “N-нет ..” (_ N-No… _) he said slowly. “I wasn’t Doctor. I promise.”_

 _The Doctor looked at him for a few more seconds before looking over to Wolf, who was standing in the corner watching them with a disinterested gaze. “You are thinking about the Soldier, да?” (_ yes? _) he asked. Peter nodded slowly._

_“Is...is Wo---is Soldier okay?” Peter dared to ask. The Doctor turned up his chin at the question and sniffed disdainfully._

_“Who cares. He is not here to be ‘okay’. He is an asset. Pure and simple.” the Doctor then bent down quickly and Peter flinched back. “В отличие от тебя, мой эксперимент. Вы будете очень ценным в один прекрасный день …” (_ Unlike you, my experiment. You are going to be very valuable one day… _)_

_Peter shivered, discomfort racing through him._

_The Doctor scared him._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_XX  
x_

_The first time Peter met Wolf, he was crying._

_The Doctor gave him a shot of something and hurt really, really bad, and Peter was scared. He wanted his daddy. Whenever Peter had to get a shot at the doctors, daddy would hold his hand and make him feel better._

_The Doctor didn’t let anyone hold his hand and make him feel better._

_“Are you new, kid?” someone had asked. Peter flinched and turned around quickly, his arm sore from the shot._

_“Who are you?” Peter asked, sniffing. He rubbed his face clean of tears. “‘M Peter. ‘M four.”_

_The man gave him a look, and Peter didn’t know what if meant. Finally he spoke. “I’m Актив.” (_ Asset _)_

_Peter tilted his head. “What does that mean?”_

_“Asset.” he said. “My name is Asset. What are you doing here? I’ve never heard the name Peter for an Asset.”_

_“I’m not an Asset.” Peter said. “And the Doctor calls me 2176.” the man nodded._

_“Who is your handler?” he asked. Peter scrunched up his face at the unfamiliar term._

_“What’s a---”_

_“Nevermind.” he said. “Just...just go somewhere else. We do not talk to each other.”_

_Peter flinched back, his face betraying his hurt. “But...but I thought we were friends…?”_

_Asset gave him a look, and Peter shifted uncomfortably before he turned his head. “Asset does not have friends.”_

_And then he walked away._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_XX  
x_

_The second time Peter met Wolf was after Peter forgot everything._

_Peter didn’t remember things like who his daddy was or why he felt like he was missing something every time he saw red hair. All he remembered was his cell, the Doctor, and Asset. Peter was sitting in a chair, the Doctor scribbling something on a clipboard when he came in._

_Peter’s face lit up with a grin when Asset walked in, a blank expression on his face. Peter wanted to wave at him and say hi, but he knew the Doctor would be mad at him if he did._

_“2176,” Doctor said, his voice stern. Peter straightened his back and looked at him. “Meet Asset---Mission Winter Soldier. He will be your handler.”_

_Peter frowned, the unfamiliar term pinging in his head. “What’s a handler?” he asked._

_“A handler is someone who will keep an eye on you when I am not.” Doctor said firmly. “You will do as he says or be punished. Do you understand my эксперимент?” (_ experiment _). Peter nodded stiffly._

_The Doctor grinned and Peter felt his hair raise on end._

_“Good.”_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_XX  
x_

_“How come you don’t talk?” Peter asked, struggling to keep up with Asset. His long legs made it harder to stay in pace with him._

_Asset said nothing, merely walking forward with a blank expression on his face. Peter huffed and jogged slightly to catch up to him. “Why is your hair really long?” he asked. “And why do you have a metal arm?”_

_Asset paused and turned to look at Peter with an indescribable expression. After a moment he sighed. “We do not talk unless we need to. Keep up, the Doctor is waiting.”_

_Peter let out a groan. “I can’t keep up! You walk too fast!” Peter then grinned, an idea coming into his head. “What if you carried me? Can you give me a piggyback ride? Please? We’ll be faster that way!”_

_For the first time since Peter had met him, Asset had a small smile on his face. “How would that work? You flail about too much. Like a spider.”_

_“I am_ not _a spider!” Peter cried in offense. Asset hummed for a second before he nodded._

_“You are right.” he said. “Spiders don’t get piggyback rides. Only baby spiders do. I suppose that’s what you are, eh, 2176?”_

_“I don’t want to be a_ baby _spider either!”_

_Asset just chuckled and shook his head. “Too late.” he said. “Come along Baby Spider. You don’t want to keep the Doctor waiting.”_

_Peter watched as Asset walked a few paces before throwing a look over his shoulder. Peter just slumped, a small pout on his face before he ran to catch up to him._

_“I am_ not _a baby.” he said to himself. But despite that, a small grin was starting to form on his face._

_Maybe Asset was his friend after all?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_XX  
x_

_“Aim. Shoot.”_

_Peter winced when a loud crack echoed across the target room. Peter watched as Asset instructed several people on shooting while Peter sat in the corner. He didn’t like coming in---it was always so loud and uncomfortable._

_Just as Peter was considering closing his eyes and taking a nap, a fight broke out. Peter watched with surprise as two of the trainees began yelling at each other. Peter only caught half of it since it was in the strange language that the Doctor was forcing him to learn and they were speaking really fast._

_One second they were yelling then the girl shoved the guy and he pulled out the gun and pointed it at her. Peter whimpered and covered his face with his hands and braced himself for the loud crack._

_Instead he heard a loud growl and the sound of a gun clattering to the floor. Peter looked up as Asset sent the man sprawling to the ground. He barked out orders, and instantly men stormed the room and dragged the guy and girl out of the target practice room._

_After that, the other trainees left with their respective handlers and Asset walked over to where Peter sat, huddled up into a ball by the corner. “Are you okay, Baby Spider?” he asked. Peter grinned and nodded._

_“I’m okay,” he said. “What’s going to happen to them?”_

_Asset made a pinched face. “Don’t worry about that.” he said. “Are you ready to go back?”_

_Peter frowned but nodded. He didn’t want to go back to his cold cell, but he knew he didn’t have a choice. “Yes.” he said. Asset nodded and Peter stood up and followed him out of the room and down the long hallways._

_It was while they were walking that Peter let out a soft giggle. Asset turned around in confusion. “What are you laughing at?” he asked._

_“You.” Peter said. “You sounded like a wolf back there.”_

_“A wolf?” Asset asked. Peter nodded and growled just like Asset had back in the target room. Asset let out a soft chuckle. “Wolf. I suppose that fits.”_

_“Baby Spider and Wolf?” Peter asked. Asset smiled warmly._

_“Baby Spider and Wolf.”_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_XX  
x_

_“Why do I have to keep this a secret?” Peter asked. “Are we doing something wrong?”_

_Wolf’s face was undecipherable. He took a few seconds before he answered. “Spider...the things we do ...the people that keep us here? They aren’t… they aren’t good.”_

_Peter tilted his head. “I don’t understand.” he said. “Doctor says that we’re the good guys. Whatever the Doctor says is true. 'Member?”_

_“It’s complicated,” Wolf said, dragging his hand through his hair. Peter was struck with a strong sense of deja vu. “You’ll understand when you’re older.”_

_Peter huffed, crossing his arms. “‘M four and a half years old.” he said. “I’m all growed up.”_

_“Not quite, kid.” Wolf chuckled before returning to his serious face. “If the Doctor finds out what we’re doing he’s going to punish you.”_

_Peter shivered at the very thought, and his hands twitched. He didn’t like being punished. He didn’t like how his hands wouldn’t stop shaking for hours afterwards. He didn't like the shocking._ Shock. Shock. Shock...... _Peter hugged himself in an attempt at comfort._

_“Why?” he asked. “Wolf, I don’t want to get punished.”_

_“Then don’t tell.” Wolf said simply. “It’ll be our little secret.”_

_“All I do is help you remember,” Peter argued. “You’re always sad when you forget. Did you tell the Doctor? I bet he could help you.”_

_Wolf’s serious face melted into one of fondness. “I don’t think so.” he said, ruffling Peter’s hair. There was a twinge of sadness in his eyes. “I don’t like it when the Doctor helps me with my memory. It’s like your punishments.”_

_Peter looked at the ground sadly. He didn't want Wolf to get hurt. Peter bit his lip as he thought about the Doctor and his punishments. “Wolf? Why is the Doctor so mean?” he asked, his voice uncharacteristically small._

_Wolf sighed and in a rare display of affection, he pulled Peter into a hug. “Oh ребенок паук,” (_ baby spider _) he said softly. “Some people aren’t nice like you.”_

_“And you, Wolf.” Peter added. This time, Wolf’s smile held a bit of bitterness._

_“I’m not very nice.” Wolf said._

_“I think you’re the nicest and bestest person in the whole wide world!” Peter said happily. Wolf chuckled._

_“Thanks Spider.” Wolf says, a sad smile decorating his face. “I think you’re the nicest and bestest person in the whole wide world too.”_

_Peter just grinned even wider._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_XX  
x_

_“Spider! Spider!”_

_Peter woke up suddenly, his heart pounding. “W-Wolf?” he said._

_“Get up! We need to go.” he said harshly._

_“Go? Go where?” Peter asked. He stood up quickly, shivering as his bare feet hit the cold ground of his cell. He quickly slipped on his shoes._

_“Away.” Wolf said. “We’re getting out of here.”_

_“What do you mean?” Peter asked. He opened his mouth to say more when Wolf brought his finger to his lips, signalling Peter to be quiet. Peter nodded, his face scrunched up in confusion. Wolf gestured for Peter to follow him._

_Peter followed Wolf silently. He was acting weird, Peter decided. He was very stiff, his grip on Peter’s arm tight as he dragged him down the hall. They had just turned down a second hallway and started to go down the stairs when the lights started to flash and alarm started to blare out loudly._

_“What---”_

_“RUN!” Wolf yelled._

_Panicked, Peter started to run. He flew down the stairs, and just as they reached the bottom floor, Peter heard a door slam open. He looked up to see a whole bunch of armed soldiers start to run down the stairs._

_Peter let out a squeak when Wolf grabbed him and started running. “В чем дело?!” (_ what’s going on?! _) Peter screamed._

_“We’re getting out of here!” Wolf said. “I found someone to take you in. You’re going to be safe.”_

_“Safe from what?” Peter cried just as Wolf threw open doors and Peter was thrust into the cold air from outside._

_Wolf took one last look at the building before sprinting._

_“This place.”_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

XX 

x

Peter’s hand twitched as he came into awareness.

He could hear someone arguing and he felt someone holding his hand. Peter remembered everything now. The truth about what had happened to him. And who Wolf was. 

“Peter baby…” someone whispered in his ear. “Please wake up. Please.”

Peter opened his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! That chapter was...something. Get ready guys because now we're hitting the meat of the plot! (A/N the book is almost finished guys! EEk I can barely believe it, it feels like I just started posting this!!!!) Leave a kudos and review! :D <3 <3


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Bucky have a lot of catching up to do. Meanwhile the Avengers find out about Bucky’s mission and and where _exactly_ Peter had been for those two years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so I decided to leave the translations next to the words again for this chapter too. Don't worry, we'll be back to the regular translations next chapter!!!!

“No.”

“Tones…” Steve sighed, looking at Tony with pleading eyes. “He won’t stop asking. I think it will be good for him.”

“What part of _no_ do you not understand?” Tony seethed. “I am not letting that man near my son! Peter passed out the _second_ he saw him!”

“Tony you don’t know---”

“Did he tell you how he knew Peter?” Tony cut in. “He called him something. Something that made Peter react like that!”

Steve looked down. “He refuses to say anything until he sees Peter.” Tony shook his head instantly. 

“No. See that? That’s shady.” Tony said firmly. “He is not to set a single _foot_ near my kid.”

“Please. He won’t let the doctors get near him.” Steve said. “If he could just see Peter---”

“Who wants to see Peter?” Pepper asked, walking into the kitchen where Steve and Tony were arguing. Her face was pale and dark blue bags hung under her eyes. She was so worried about Peter, she couldn’t even sleep. 

“The Winter Soldier, apparently.” Tony scoffed. Pepper’s eyes widened. 

“Why does he want to see him?” she asked. 

“He said something about making sure he was okay.” Steve said. “Please, Pepper, just let him see him. We’ll be in the room with him---”

“Now hold on just a damn second.” Tony cut in. “I already said no!”

“Will he get the help he needs and leave our family alone if he sees him?” Pepper asked. Tony turned to give his wife an incredulous look. 

“Wait, what?” he asked. Steve nodded eagerly. 

“He can see Peter,” Pepper said. “But only if he agrees to cooperate. If he knows anything, he has to tell us. Got it?”

“Thank you, Pepper.” Steve said. “I really appreciate this.” he then ran off, no doubt to go and find the soldier. 

“Um...what the heck Pepper?!” Tony cried, once the grandpa had left the room. “I don’t want that guy near Peter! Why would you do that?”

“It will be easier in the long run if he’s willing to help us.” Pepper said. “He can help us find the people who hurt Peter.”

Tony sighed and sagged into his wife’s hold. She was right after all, as always. Tony just didn’t like the idea of making Peter any worse. Tony nodded against Pepper’s shoulder and began to pull away when FRIDAY surprised them with an alarm. 

“What’s wrong, FRI?” Tony asked. 

“Peter is awake.”

.

.

.

.

.

XX  
x

Peter groaned when the lights hit his eyes and he blinked a few times before the lights had been dimmed. Peter looked up to see Tony, Pepper and the rest of the Avengers standing in the room. Pepper and Tony stood by his bed, a look of concern shining on their faces. 

“Peter?” Pepper said softly, her hand reaching out to hold Peter’s. “Are you okay, honey? Do you know what happened?”

Peter opened his mouth to speak when he felt himself choking on his words. A pounding in his head stopped him, as the genuine fear bubbled up in the back of his throat. Why was he so afraid to speak? What was wrong with him? He'd never been afraid to speak before so why...?

( _"---Teach him a lesson about speaking without permission---"_ )

Peter felt tears spring into his eyes as the heart rate monitor began to pick up speed. “Peter? Peter what is it?” Tony asked. Bruce rushed forward. 

“Peter you need to calm down. Take deep breaths, okay kid?” he said. Peter nodded his head, his hands fisting the sheets as he forced himself to take deep steadying breaths. 

When his heart finally didn’t feel like it was trying to jump out of his chest, Peter laid back. He felt a surge of embarrassment when he realized he had practically just had a panic attack in front of everyone. “I...I…” he said slowly. 

“Peter, are you okay?” Tony asked softly. Peter nodded one time. “Do you want to explain what just happened there?” Peter shook his head once. 

“Peter are you…” Pepper sucked in a deep breath. “Do you think you’d be up for a visitor?”

Peter looked at her in confusion. “Who?”

“Sergeant Bucky Barnes.” Steve said, causing Peter to turn his head to look at him. “He’s been very insistent about seeing you.”

Was that name supposed to mean something to him? Peter looked at Tony, his eyebrow raising in a silent question. When Tony was unhelpful Peter just shrugged. “Who?” he asked. 

Steve looked genuinely taken aback by that. “You...you don’t know him?”

“Should I?” he asked. 

“He was the man who---”

“He obviously doesn’t know him.” Tony huffed. “Just bring him in here so we can this over with already.” 

Steve sighed but nodded, leaving the room. Peter turned around to look at the Starks. “So who is this guy I’m supposed to know?” he asked. 

“He’s---”

The door opened again and when Peter turned around he felt his blood freeze cold. No _way_.

Wolf was standing in the door, his face wide as he met Peter’s gaze. He looked exactly the same as he did the last time he saw him. Peter was surprised by the amount of betrayal he felt when he thought about that moment. When Wolf left him. He looked so differently than when he had betrayed Peter. His wily brown hair lay limply on his shoulders, and his brown eyes were wide with awareness. 

“ребенок паук.” ( _Baby Spider_ ) he said and Peter was surprised when he felt himself tense, irrational anger over taking him. 

“Don’t.” he said, his voice hard. Wolf looked surprised. “You don’t get to call me that after what you did.”

“Я не понимаю.” ( _I don’t understand_ ) he said, taking another step closer to him. 

“You left.” Peter said. “You left me with a stranger! How could you?”

“It was safer---” Wolf started, and if Peter hadn’t been so angry, he’d be surprised by the English that left his lips. But Peter was furious. 

“МЫ БЫЛИ ВСЕМИ СЕМЬИ, КОТОРЫЕ НАМ НУЖНЫ!!!!” ( _WE WERE ALL THE FAMILY WE NEEDED!!!_ ) Peter screamed. “Но ты оставил меня!” ( _But you left me!_ ) To Peter’s annoyance, a single tear slipped down his face. He huffed as he scrubbed it off his face. 

“Look, I don’t know what’s happening, but maybe this was a bad idea..” Tony said, looking between Peter and Bucky with concern. “Maybe we should do this some other time---”

“No.” Bucky’s voice was firm as he stared at Peter. “Паук, I’m sorry I left. I couldn’t protect you anymore, don’t you understand? The Doctor knew that I was trying to save you! He was going to shut down the experiment. Do you understand?”

Peter did. He nodded numbly, his hands trembling. If the Doctor knew that Bucky was protecting Peter, than the experiment---whatever it was---was corrupted. He’d have to shut it down. In other words, “He would’ve killed me.” Peter said. 

Pepper and Tony made a choking noise in the back of their throats while everyone else looked at Peter in horror. Wolf only nodded. “Мы всегда будем семьей, паук.” ( _We’ll always be family, Spider_ ) Wolf said with a sigh. “That means I did what I had to keep you alive. But it hurt me too. That scar on your wrist, I...I couldn’t look at myself for months after that.” 

Peter looked down at the burn scar on his left wrist. He’d always thought he had gotten it when he was a child by placing his hand on his mother’s flat iron. But he knew the truth now. Peter stared at the scar, remembering the barcode underneath. The tattooed credentials and number haunting Peter’s memory. “I’m sorry, волк.” ( _Wolf_ ) Peter said softly. 

Wolf’s face softened as he stepped forward again, this time close enough to take Peter’s free hand with his own. “It’s fine.” he said. “It’s what family is for.” Peter smiled. 

“Um...what happened to Peter’s wrist?” Tony cut in, his jaw tense at the sight of his son openly accepting an assassin as his family, while he had yet to call Tony anything other than his name. 

“It’s where his barcode was, right?” Natasha asked. Peter nodded stiffly, his hand slipping out of Pepper’s to look at the scar once more. “You had to get rid of it for Peter to go into hiding, huh? That’s rough.” 

“Barcode?” Tony asked. 

“It’s how Hydra would identify it’s assets.” Bucky explained. “They’d tattoo a barcode and what their serial number was.”

“That’s…” Pepper trailed off, her face betraying her horror. 

“Peter was under the experiment division,” Bucky continued. “He was apart of the developing weapons facet, working under codename: Experiment 2176.”

Peter tensed, his hand clenching around Wolf’s. Wolf gave him a sympathetic look and peter looked back down at his lap, the tattooed number burning through the scar. 

“What the hell is experiment 2176?!” Tony asked.

Peter’s hands trembled when he looked up to make direct eye contact with Tony. 

“Me.”

.

.

.

.

.

XX  
x

“What was your mission?” Tony demanded. 

Peter had long since fallen into a fitful sleep, and Bruce demanded everyone leave the medbay to give him some space. Still reeling from the confession Peter had made, Tony allowed himself to be steered out. 

Now they were sitting in the living room, a tense atmosphere making it near impossible to breathe. As per Pepper’s insistence, Bucky was now supposed to tell them everything he knew to hold up his end of the deal. 

“Hydra knew that their missing _experiment_ \---” Bucky hissed out the last word, his face screwed up in disgust as he remembered the way Hydra objectified everything. “---was still alive. They couldn’t prove that I helped him escape so they made me go back to sleep.”

“Sleep?” Steve asked. 

“Cryogenics.” Bucky explained. “It’s how they kept me alive.”

“Seriously? I can’t believe they would use that kind of technology.” Tony said before he frowned and amended his statement. Because it's, you know, _Hydra._ “Actually, I can.” 

“Yeah, well I was released a few weeks ago. They wanted me to train to bring him back.” Bucky said. “My mission was to capture and retrieve.”

“Why would you agree to that?!” Tony demanded. “You helped him escape the first time! You got him out, so why would you want to bring him back?!”

Bucky glared. “First of all, there is no ‘agreeing’ in Hydra. You either do what they say the first time or get tortured and end up doing it anyway.” he said. “And second, I didn’t remember that.”

“What do you mean? How could you not remember?” Steve asked, his head tilted. “Is that why you didn’t remember me?”

Bucky nodded grimly. “Hydra...they have some way of making people forget everything. Who they were, their morals, their memories. All of it, it’s just---poof---gone.” 

The room fell into a tense silence as they pondered those words. If Hydra had that ability, as well as the ability to keep a man alive for almost a hundred years, what else could they do? 

“Well shit.” Tony said. 

Everyone silently agreed with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!! I am so happy that I've gotten so many positive reviews! All of them make me smile and encourage me to keep on writing! I love each and every one of you and I'm so excited for your reactions for the chapters to come! Please leave a kudos and a review, they make my day!!! :D <3 <3 <3


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter takes a much needed break with his Aunt and later more about Hydra and the way it works is shared with the Avengers

“Peter, honey, you know you can tell me anything, right?” May asks, looking at her nephew with concern. Pepper was in the other room knitting while she helped Peter with his math homework.

Peter hummed. “I know that,” Peter said with a forced grin. He knew that, _obviously_ , but he also knew that he couldn’t tell May about any of this for fear of her health. He didn’t want May involved because she was already so stressed out with the investigation and living without Peter had really taken its toll on her. “Don’t worry May, everything is fine. I promise.” 

May gave him another look but nodded. “Okay, Pete.” she said. “What do you want for dinner? I can make some meatloaf?”

Peter grimaced internally as he attempted to figure out if his metabolism would be able to digest so much grease at once. “That sounds great, May.” he said. “Do you want some help?” 

May smiled. “I would love it.” she said. 

Peter started to pack up his homework and carefully brought it out to the living room. Tony had opted not to come with Peter to visit his Aunt, claiming he needed to keep an eye on Bucky in the tower. Peter didn’t push it, although he did think it was a little dumb seeing as Wolf wouldn’t hurt any of them, but they didn’t know him as well as Peter did. 

“Hey sweetie.” Pepper said, looking up from her knitting with a warm smile. “You having fun?”

“Yeah! May and I are going to make dinner. We’re having meatloaf.” Peter said. Pepper made a face and Peter tried hard not to smile. Pepper and Tony had been invited for dinner with Aunt May once and they had quickly learned their lesson after that. 

“Should...should I order some Chinese food?” Pepper asked, leaning forward so she could whisper it. 

“Maybe wait until after the fire.” Peter suggested. “It’ll make her feel better.” 

Pepper nodded. “You have the extinguisher?”

“It’s always out when May cooks.” Peter said with a light laugh. “It’s a rule.” Pepper smiled and went back to her knitting and Peter walked back into the kitchen. 

While Aunt May busied herself with finding all the ingredients, Peter pulled out the fire extinguisher and placed it on the counter. May laughed when she lifted her head and saw it. “Maybe we won’t need it this time.” she said. Peter just shrugged.

“I say we keep it out to be safe.” he said. 

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” May said. She hummed to herself as she started making the meatloaf, meanwhile Peter was tasked with peeling potatoes. 

“So how’s work going?” Peter asked as he was peeling. 

“Pretty good,” May said. “Linda keeps flirting with the patients and it’s driving Dr. Reese insane.”

“I thought those two were married?”

“They are.” May chuckled. “Linda says they’re having a bit of trouble and she’s trying to spice things up.”

“That doesn’t sound like a good way to fix a relationship.” Peter commented. “Doesn’t jealousy make things worse?” 

May let out a soft laugh. “Oh Peter,” she said. “You’ll understand when you’re older.” 

Peter pouted but didn’t say anything to object it. It was true, Peter hadn’t really had the interest to date someone that much. To be fair, a lot had been going on in his life. Before everything, Peter had been planning on asking MJ to the prom but that was almost three months ago and a lot has changed since then. 

Now that Peter had met his birth parents and was only just now beginning to sort through the drama with that particular mess only to have everything else being added onto it. He’d been outed as Spider-Man to all of his personal heroes (one of which was his father) and had gotten his memories back from when he was kidnapped as a child. 

Peter was sure that there was a _lot_ of trauma that he’d have to unpack from that whole thing. After all, Peter had been abused very heavily while he was there. Peter shivered as he thought about the punishments he received whenever he didn’t behave. 

Peter’s hands started to tremble and he put down the peeler, taking a deep breath to steady himself before he began peeling the potatoes once more. 

Peter wasn’t really sure how he was supposed to sort through everything, though. At least, not now. Peter wasn’t stupid. He knew that the real reason why Tony didn’t come was because he wanted to interrogate Wolf more. 

Peter also knew that Wolf coming out of isolation was a really big deal. Now that he was older and he thought back on all the times Wolf went missing, he knew that he had been sent on a mission. Peter also knew that Wolf hurt people. 

(It wasn’t his fault, though. Hydra made monsters of them all.)

Peter knew that Wolf being here meant Hydra knew about Peter’s existence. The men that had been sent after the first time were probably low level agents tasked with a simple capture and retrieve mission. When that failed they brought out the big guns. 

In other words, Wolf. 

The real question was why Hydra wanted him back so badly. What was so special about him? Peter would have assumed Hydra would just make a new experiment to replace the one they lost. Hydra didn’t seem like the type to go after an impossible mission. And that’s just what Peter was. Now that the Avengers were protecting him, as well as S.H.I.E.L.D (however iffy their reasons may be) Hydra didn’t have a shot at capturing him. 

So why were they still going after him?

Peter was brought out of his musings when smoke enters his lungs. 

_Smoke. Fire. Pain. Agony. Run. Run. Run._

Peter blinked to see Aunt May spraying the oven with the fire extinguisher and then looking over at Peter sheepishly. “Guess it wasn’t today, huh?” she said with a smile. 

Peter grinned, forcefully shoving the images out of his mind. “Better luck next time, May.” he said. 

Pepper stuck her head in through the door, her phone already out. “How does everyone feel about Chinese food?” she asked. “May? You feeling it?”

May just let out a giggle and nodded. 

“Chinese sounds great.” 

.

.

.

.

.

XX  
x

“So how did they run?” Tony asked. “Is there a certain way each outpost is governed, or is it the same in each one?” 

Bucky scoffed. “It’s not the United Kingdoms, Mr. Stark.” he said. “It’s Hydra.”

“Okay so that didn’t answer my question.” Tony said. “Look, we need to know this stuff. It’s the only way we can get the upper hand. Right now Hydra has no idea that we have their precious soldier.”

“Hydra’s more aware than you think.” Bucky said and Tony frowned. 

“Care to elaborate?” Clint asked, looking interested. “Have you been contacting them?”

“What? No!” Bucky exclaimed. “I just mean that Hydra has eyes everywhere.”

“Jesus _Christ_ ,” Tony groaned. “Even when he’s trying to help he sounds threatening.”

Bucky blinked, looking at Steve in confusion who in turn gave him a minuscule shrug. “Tony, remember that Bucky is doing the best he can.” he said. “Take it easy, yeah?”

Tony groaned. “I don’t have time for this, Cap.” he said. “Hydra is after my son and the only clue we have is like talking to a rock!” 

“Maybe you’re just not asking the right questions.” Natasha snapped. Tony frowned. 

“Like what?”

“Like why Hydra is after Peter in the first place.” she said. “Why are they still going after him? It’s been twelve years. Is Peter really that valuable to them? And if he is, why?”

“I don’t think Peter is really all that valuable to Hydra.” Bucky said. “I think he’s valuable to the Doctor and because the Doctor is very influential, Hydra is giving him his way.” 

Tony blinked. There that was again. _The Doctor_. Who was it? That was the second time Tony had heard him being mentioned. “Who is the doctor, anyway?” Tony asked. 

Bucky stiffened. “He’s a bad man.”

“Yeah no shit. It’s Hydra. They’re all bad men.” Tony said. “No offense.” Bucky shrugged. “What else can you tell me about him.”

Bucky opened his mouth and the team was shocked to see him choke over his words. Steve jumped up, intent on moving over to help him when Bucky let out a groan of frustration. “Dammit!” he snarled. “I should’ve known.”

“Known what? What just happened?” Tony asked. 

“I can’t tell you about the Doctor.” Bucky said. Tony bristled. 

“ _Can’t_ or _won’t_?” he snapped. 

“ _Can’t_.” Bucky stressed. “My conditioning prohibits it.”

“Your _what_?” Tony cried, incredulous. 

“Hydra conditions their assets to be the perfect soldiers.” Bucky said. “That includes disobeying orders. I literally can’t tell you about it. It’s been…”

“Wired into your brain.” Tony finished for him when Bucky trailed off. Tony’s eyes were wide with horror. “They...they did that to you?”

Bucky let out a humorless laugh. “Not just me.” he said. 

Tony felt his stomach roll at the implication. “ _Peter_?” he choked out. “They did it to my baby?”

“They did it to everyone Mr. Stark.” Bucky said bluntly. “It was the easiest way to control people. It’s why I didn’t remember who I was or Peter until I saw him. They conditioned me to forget. It was my order.” 

“I think I’m gonna be sick.” Tony muttered. He took in a feel calming breaths before looking back up at Bucky. “Is there anyway to break it?”

Bucky shrugged. “Maybe? I broke conditioning by remembering, didn’t I? I used to do it a lot, actually.” he said. “Back when I was Peter’s handler. I gave him a special code that would help me remember. But half the time I wasn’t lucid enough to ask him to use it.” 

“What about Peter? Did he break all his conditioning? It’s been years.” Tony said, his heart pounding in his chest as he thought about someone making his son do whatever they say. Forcing submission. A bitter taste rose in his mouth. 

“Probably.” Bucky said. “Though I doubt all of it’s gone. I’m sure there are some things he won’t do.”

“He doesn’t even remember though.” Tony said weakly. “He doesn’t remember anything about Hydra. He said so himself.”

Bucky just looked disappointed in Tony. “Peter remembers.” he said, and Tony’s heart dropped to his shoes. “If he didn’t remember than our reunion would’ve gone very differently.”

“It’s just flashes.” Tony tried once more. Bucky just shook his head. 

“Not anymore.” he said. “Peter remembers. Any conditioning that’s still there, I imagine it’s going to make its way back to the surface.”

“And what about _you_?” Natasha cut in. “What about your conditioning? What happens when you get triggered? Are you a liability?”

“Probably.” Bucky said honestly. Steve let out a betrayed gasp. 

“Bucky! You don’t know that!” 

“I’m not exactly stable, Steveie.” Bucky said. “Anything could happen. That’s why I’m glad all of you are here to stop me when I become the soldier again.” 

_When_. Not _If_. It made Tony’s stomach do another uncomfortable roll. 

It was as if it were inevitable.

.

.

.

.

.

XX  
x

Tony sat in his lab in silence. Steve had taken Bucky off to who knows where and Tony didn’t really care enough to find out. Everyone had gone their separate ways to try and digest what they had learned while Tony was still stuck on what Bucky had said. 

_“That’s why I’m glad all of you are here to stop me when I become the soldier again.”_

Why did he treat it like it was inevitable? He made it sound hopeless. Like there was no way he wouldn’t become Hydra’s little mind slave again. It made him sick to his stomach because Barnes made the conditioning sound impossible to break. 

And if Peter had been conditioned the same way he had…

Tony couldn’t even imagine Peter being taken from him again. The unadulterated fear that ran through him at the very thought made his head spin. Peter would just be a puppet. He would do so many horrible things because of Hydra and he wouldn’t even be aware of it. 

Tony will have lost him. 

Again. 

Shuddering, Tony looking down at the ground. He would lose him and according to Barnes, there was no way he could stop it. Tony hated feeling so helpless. He was a fixer---it was what he was born to do---so the thought that he couldn't fix his son and make him better made him clench his hands. 

No.

There was no way Tony would just sit by and watch as his son suffered. 

“FRIDAY? Be a dear and start a new project for me?” he said, watching as a blank screen popped up in front of him, just waiting to be filled with an algorithm that would save his son. The blank title flashed at him as he thought of something to call his little ‘fix-it’ project. 

And that’s what this was. That was the whole point. He had to fix it, because he knew if he didn’t… Tony’s stomach rolled again and for a second Tony feared he might throw up. Tony breathed in a steadying breath before he looked up once more. 

“FRI? Let’s name this… B.A.R.F.” 

He would save his son. He’d be damned if he didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading everyone!!!!! Leave a kudos and a review :D <3 <3


	22. Chapter Twenty-One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter could really use a distraction. Too bad he’s not allowed to go out as Spider-Man… but then again, what the Avengers don’t know can’t hurt them. Right?

It’s been two weeks.

Two weeks since Wolf arrived at the tower and the Avengers were put under lock-down. Okay, that may be a tad bit of an exaggeration. The Avengers weren’t put on lock-down. Just _Peter_. He couldn’t go anywhere without having an escort and it was driving him _insane_. 

He couldn’t even go to school for fear of putting the school at risk. 

At first house arrest was fun. Peter got to miss school and sleep in as late as he wanted, lounge around in his pajamas all day and stay up super late. However it quickly lost its appeal. You could only stand so many boring days at home before you wanted to tear your hair out. 

Not to mention the insufferable hovering. 

Peter couldn’t have a single moment of peace! The only time he was ever alone was when he was in the bathroom or sleeping. That’s it! Peter loved hanging out with the Avengers and the Starks but he could only take so much. 

And he had had enough. 

“Please Tony?” Peter asked, flashing him his best puppy dog eyes. “It’s been two weeks already! I think it’s safe for me to come out of hiding now.”

“No.” Tony said for the umpteenth time. “It’s too dangerous.”

“Please. I swear I’ll be careful. Plus, one of you guys can come with me.” Peter said. “As long as you promise to back up and let me work.” 

“The answer is _no_ Peter.” Tony said, stressing the no. “Spider-Man is officially grounded.” 

Peter felt fury race through him. “You can’t do that!” he raged. 

“Oh I definitely can.” Tony said. “I say no Spider-Man so there’s _no Spider-Man_.”

“People need me!” Peter cried. “How am I supposed to help them if I’m holed up here?”

“You can help them by staying safe and out of Hydra’s hands where they’ll force you to do a lot of things that would hurt those very people.” Tony said, feeling slightly bad at the pained grimace on his son’s face. Tony didn’t want to rub that in his face, but he needed Peter to understand that it wasn’t safe for him to just go running around in the middle of the night while terrorists were trying to kidnap him. “And we need you too, kiddo.” he added. “We need you here, okay?”

Peter scowled, wanting to push it more but knew it would only lead to a fight. “Fine.” he bit out. 

Tony looked relieved and it made Peter feel guilty for what he was about to do. Almost. “Thank you,” he said. “I know this sucks but it will be over soon. I promise.”

_You can’t promise that_. Peter nodded. “I’m kind of tired.” he said. “I think I’m going to sleep.” 

Tony’s gaze softened and he nodded. “Sure thing, Pete. Sleep well kiddo.” 

Peter nodded, walking quickly to his bedroom. He shut the door and then smiled with satisfaction when he heard the lock click shut. “FRI? Will you tell anyone if I leave right now?” he asked. 

“Is that such a good idea, Little Sir?” FRIDAY asked. Peter grit his teeth. “Boss said---”

“I don’t care what Tony said.” Peter snapped. “I can take care of myself. I won’t even be out long. I just...I just need a break. I feel like I’m suffocating here.” 

“There are no protocols in place to prevent you from leaving the tower voluntarily.” FRIDAY said, her voice coming out softer than before. “I will not inform them that you have left. Would you like me to say you are sleeping?”

Peter nodded. “Thanks FRI.”

“It is my purpose to ensure you health and happiness.” FRIDAY said and Peter felt a genuine smile begin to stretch across his face. 

Peter quickly donned the Spider-Man suit, grateful that he had the foresight to take it back from Tony’s lab, and quickly jumped out of the room. Peter let out an excited yell as he swung, relishing the air whipping past his face. 

He’d missed this. 

.

.

.

.

.

XX  
x

“Dinner’s almost ready,” Pepper smiled, pressing a kiss to Tony’s mouth. Tony grinned. 

“Smells incredible.” Tony said. 

“No PDA in the kitchen!” called Clint, who had entered and sat down in his usual chair, followed closely by the rest of the team. “Some people like to eat in here.”

Tony just stuck his tongue out at him. “My kitchen. My rules.”

“You’re gross.” Clint said. “You have a whole tower to do that stuff in---”

“Yeah but the kitchen has the _best_ view.” Tony said, lovingly looking into Pepper’s eyes. Pepper chuckled at the overexaggerated gagging noises coming from the table. 

“Okay, okay,” Pepper said, pulling away from her husband’s grasp. She ignored his protests in favor of setting the table. “We’ll be more considerate of where we love each other _in our own house_.” she said. 

“Thank you.” Clint said, either completely missing Pepper’s sarcasm, or choosing to ignore it. “See Stark? Some people know how to be accommodating.”

Natasha just hit Clint upside the head. Clint let out a yelp and looked at Natasha with a betrayed look. “What’d you do that for?” he cried. 

“I was wondering if I could slap some knowledge of being accommodating into you.” she said with disinterest. “Guess it didn’t work.”

Tony burst out into laughter while Clint just grumbled under his breath. “Where’s Peter?” Pepper asked after she realized she’d set up an extra plate. “Is he going to be joining us for dinner?”

“He went to sleep,” Tony said. “He’s not really taking house arrest all that well.”

“Can you blame him?” Natasha asked. “Why, if it were you, you’d complain nonstop the entire time.” 

“No I would not!” Tony cried. Pepper chuckled and pressed a tender kiss to his cheek. 

“Yes you would.” she said with a fond smile. Tony gasped in mock offense. 

“ _E tu_ , my love?” he cried. “The betrayal! My own family!”

“Oh hush,” she said. “FRIDAY? Is Peter still asleep?”

“Yes Mrs. Boss.” FRIDAY said. 

Pepper hummed. “Tony, why don’t you go wake him up. He’s probably hungry and afterward we can watch some movies. Peter can pick.”

“Great idea, Pep,” Tony said. “That’ll cheer him up.” 

.

.

.

.

.

XX  
x

Tony walked down the hall and lightly knocked on Peter’s door. When he received no response he slowly opened the door. When he didn’t see Peter on his bed where he should be, Tony opened the door and walked in. 

Maybe he was in the bathroom? 

Tony anxiously knocked on the door to the bathroom and when he received no reply he slammed the door open only to find it empty. Peter was gone. 

Peter was _gone_.

Tony felt himself start to hyperventilate as his eyes roamed the room searching for any clue as to where he might have gone. As to who might have taken him. When his eyes fell upon the opened window the pieces clicked together. 

Rage replacing the fear he felt, his face scrunched up in a glare. 

“Oh that kid is in _so_ much trouble.”

.

.

.

.

.

XX  
x

Peter was getting bored very quickly. 

At first Peter had been so excited. Not only had he managed to sneak out ridiculously easy, he was also able to do so as Spider-Man. Peter felt an unknown weight lift from his chest the second he put on the mask. It was as if everything was normal again. 

While he was Spider-Man, Peter could pretend that everything was fine. That he didn’t live with Tony Stark and a giant terrorist organization wasn’t after him. It was freeing. 

But as it got later and the crimes he stopped got fewer, anxiety began to set in. What if this was a bad idea? What if this was what Hydra wanted? What if it they had just been biding their time, waiting for Peter to come back out again? 

Peter remained hyper aware of everything, always listening for any sign of trouble. 

Or assassins. 

As more and more time passed and no one came out to take him, Peter relaxed. If Hydra was going to attack, they would’ve done it by now, right? With that mentality, Peter was free to stop crimes anxiety-free. 

He was safe. 

Maybe Peter should sneak out more often, Peter wondered. He hadn’t been caught and this was exactly the distraction Peter had needed. Peter no longer felt like he was suffocating. Peter took in a deep breath, loving the way it filled his lungs completely. 

This was perfect. 

“So? Did you have a nice nap?” came a voice from behind him. 

Less perfect. 

Peter felt himself freeze before he slowly turned around to see Iron-Man standing behind him, his arms crossed. Though he couldn’t see his face, Peter was sure it wasn’t happy. Shit. 

“Um...yes?” Peter said, wincing at his tone. 

“Nope. Wrong answer.” Tony snapped. “We’re leaving right now.”

“But---”

“ _Now_.” 

And there was no way Peter could argue. 

.

.

.

.

.

XX  
x

“What the _hell_ were you thinking?!” Tony shouted. Peter flinched lower into the couch. Behind him stood the rest of the Avengers who wore ranging expressions of anger and concern. Pepper sat down on the couch opposite him, giving Peter a look of pure disappointment. 

“I…”

“Of all the reckless---” Tony cut himself off, forcing himself to take in a deep breath. When some of the rage had simmered slightly he looked back down at his son. “Anything could’ve happened today! You could’ve been taken by Hydra! You could've been killed, or injured! And we wouldn’t even know because you _hacked my A.I_ \---”

“I didn’t hack FRIDAY!” Peter cried. “She said she wouldn’t tell you if I left!” 

Tony snarled. “That’s not an excuse! What you did was dangerous and reckless! You have no idea how mad I am right now.”

“I didn’t have a choice!” Peter snapped. “You wouldn’t let me go!”

“Because I was protecting you!” Tony hissed. 

“You’re suffocating me!” Peter yelled. “I can’t even breathe without you guys knowing about it! You’re giving me cabin fever!”

“We are keeping you out of Hydra’s hands---”

“How? By locking me up?” Peter snapped. “How are you any better than them?”

Tony flinched back as if he’d been slapped. “Don’t you dare.” he seethed. “There is a difference between holding you captive and protecting you from terrorists.” 

“Doesn’t seem like it on my end.” Peter muttered under his breath. He then said loud enough for them to hear, “I just want to have some freedom!”

“Well that really worked!” Tony scoffed. “You just lost any shot of freedom you had for the next month! You are grounded!”

Peter scoffed. “Not like it’s any different from right now.” he said, even though the rage was there. What right did he have?! 

“That is enough young man.” Tony snapped. “Go to your room!”

“Fine.”

“Fine!” Peter got up off the couch and stomped down the hall to his room, making sure to slam his door closed loudly. 

Peter threw himself onto his bed, covering his face with his pillow and letting out a loud scream of frustration. This was so unfair! All Peter wanted to do was help people! Why wasn’t Tony letting him? He was being so hypocritical! Tony would’ve done the exact same thing if he were in Peter’s shoes. 

“FRIDAY? Turn off the lights please.” Peter said, stewing in his rage. He frowned in a few seconds though, when FRIDAY didn’t answer. 

Peter sat up in his bed, looking at the ceiling in confusion. “FRIDAY…?” he asked slowly, dread filling his guts just as his spidey-sense _screamed_ and the windows exploded inward. 

Peter screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I'm so sad, the book is almost over, can you believe it? Please leave a kudos and a review they make my day!


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hydra makes their move

Peter bolted, letting out whimpers as his bare feet collided with the broken glass shards on the floor. He needed to get out of there--- _now_. 

Just as Peter managed to pry open the door, a glove-clad hand slammed it shut. Peter ducked when his spidey-sense told him to. He narrowly managed to miss a syringe. Peter looked up to see a mask covered man staring at him with empty eyes. 

“Fuck.” Peter muttered before he threw a punch directly at his face. The man grabbed Peter’s fist and tugged, pulling his smaller body towards him. Peter elbowed him in the gut, causing his grip to loosen and giving Peter the chance he needed to escape. 

Peter tore out of the man’s grasp, jumping straight onto the wall and climbing to the ceiling. Peter winced as his shredded feet were put under more force. The masked man growled when he realized that he couldn’t reach Peter. 

Peter was only victorious for a few seconds before his spidey-sense urged him to move. He hopped over to the other side of the ceiling just as a book collided with the spot where he’d just been. This started a round of duck and dodge as the man threw anything he could at Peter. 

Peter felt himself start to tire, the bloody footprints on the ceiling making Peter’s stomach roll. As exhaustion crept in, gravity worked harder to claim him. More than once Peter felt himself start to slip. “Shit!” Peter yelled when a book hit his back. Hard. 

His momentary distraction gave the masked man exactly what he needed. Peter was thrown off his rhythm and more than half of the projectiles hit their mark. Peter let out another cry when a sharp trophy hit his arm. 

This wasn’t working. Peter needed to get out of the room. But how? The man was blocking the door, and he couldn’t get on the ground---he was sure to be overpowered in such a small place. Peter was just about to cry out in dismay when out of the corner of his eye he spotted something. 

A vent. 

Yes! Peter felt new hope surge through him as he made a break for the vent. The masked man seemed to realize what Peter intended to do because he let out a growl and started growing more things in earnest. 

A physics textbook hit his left leg and a pair of scissors skimmed his right arm, but other than that Peter managed to get into the vent unscathed. Peter took in a shaky breath as he leant his head back against the metal of the confined space. 

“What the hell.” Peter said to himself. He winced when he moved and pulled at the wounds on his feet. He carefully lifted them up so he could inspect them and winced at the sight of several shards still inside him. 

He didn’t have the time to pull them out now. Not while there was a man in his room and who knows how many more in the tower. Peter started crawling through the vents, frowning at the small blood trail he was leaving. 

Hopefully they didn’t try to squeeze into the vents and follow him. 

“FRIDAY? Where are the Avengers?” Peter whispered. “FRIDAY _please_ , you have to tell Tony that someone broke in.” 

FRIDAY wasn’t responding which meant someone had taken her down. How was that even possible? Could Hydra really do that? Scoffing to himself, Peter just continued to push forward. What a stupid question. Of course they could. 

They were Hydra. 

.

.

.

.

.

XX  
x

Tony was still seething when the lights flickered off and a loud shattering sound filled the air. The only thing more haunting than the ominous crash was the sound of Peter screaming a second later. Followed by silence. 

“Peter!” Tony yelled, already starting to sprint towards Peter’s room, only to be stopped by a strong punch to the face. Tony staggered back, his hands instinctively coming up to his bloody nose. 

A man stood before him in a black bodysuit and mask. The only color coming from a single patch on his right shoulder where an orange octopus was depicted. Hydra. 

Fuck. 

“Stay away from my son!” Tony yelled, tapping his arc reactor and allowing himself to be covered in his suit. He blasted the man to the floor. 

Behind him, Tony heard the sounds of his team fighting another group. Shit, this was bad. Tony needed to find Peter fast! Tony turned to run down the hall that led to Peter’s room, only to be stopped when something grabbed his suit and tugged him back. 

“What the fuck?!” Tony cried as the man who had just been unconscious was now standing up in a fighting position. 

Tony moved to hit him again, only to be dodged. Tony grunted when several bullets bounced off his suit. The masked man was clearly not going to just stand by and let Tony save Peter so now Tony had to fight him. 

“I don’t have time for this!” Tony shouted, unsure if it was to tell the masked man to leave him alone, or remind himself to make this fast. 

The masked man only grunted, jumping up to spin kick the suit. It shouldn’t have made Tony fall backwards but it did. Something was off about this whole thing. Tony fired another repulsor, desperate for him to just go down, but he remained stubborn. 

“I could use some help here!” Tony shouted in the comms, unsure if the other members of his team were even wearing their comms. 

“Join the...club!” Clint huffed. “There’s like seven of ‘em in here!” Tony could hear the sound of fighting over his voice. 

“Where’s Peter!” Tony yelled. “Is he with you?!”

“I thought you sent him to his room!” Steve yelled, grunting as he threw another man off him. 

“I did!” Tony hissed, throwing a punch at his masked annoyance. “I can’t get to his room! I’m being blocked by one.”

“Only one?!” Clint said, and Tony winced at the gunshot that echoed in the comm. “Try seven! … Well six…” 

“This one won’t stay down!” Tony cried, hitting him with a double repulsor kick combo. “I need to get to Peter’s room! Someone help me!”

“I’m on my way!” Natasha said and Tony felt a bit of relief when Natasha rounded the corner and slammed the man’s face with her knee. She looked up at him. “Go!”

Tony nodded and ran further down the hall. He made it to Peter’s room and slammed the door open. He was greeted with glass on the floor and blood on the ceiling and a prowling masked man. 

Tony hit him with a blast, looking around desperately for Peter. “Peter!” he yelled. He received no answer. The panic began to suffocate him as he turned to the masked man that was slowly picking himself off the floor. 

“Where is he?!” he demanded, grabbing the man and throwing him into the wall. “Where’s my son?!”

The masked man was silent, only punching and kicking at Tony. Tony slammed his gauntlet down hard on the man’s head and watched with smug satisfaction and he slid to the ground, unconscious. Tony looked around his son’s room, desperate for any clue as to where he was. 

Peter’s room was a mess. There was broken glass all over the floor and all of Peter’s belongings were strewn about randomly on the ground. There were bloody footprints all over the ceiling (it made Tony swallow back bile) and finally Tony found what he was looking for. 

The vent in the corner of the room was missing it’s cover and if Tony strained his eyes he could just make out a trail of blood. 

“He’s in the vents!” Tony yelled into the comms. “Peter is in the vents!”

.

.

.

.

.

XX  
x

For all Tony bragged about his tower, the vents were kind of disgusting. 

Peter coughed as he inhaled more dust than oxygen. Again. Even though it was very filthy to be crawling around in the air ducts, it was keeping him safe so Peter supposed it was alright. He made a mental note to get Tony to clean these things at some time. 

Peter winced as he pulled at his feet the wrong way. By now his healing factor had kicked in, and his cuts were starting to heal. The only problem was that the glass shards were still in his feet. 

Now, Peter wasn’t a doctor, but he was pretty sure that having glass shards in you wasn’t a good thing. 

Peter finally took a break, pulling his body into a small ball and he leaned back against the vent. He didn’t know where he was, he was in a lot of pain and he was really, _really_ scared. He didn’t know where anyone was or if they were okay. 

A childish part of him just wanted to curl up in Wolf’s arms...or Tony and Pepper’s arms and just let them tell him everything was going to be okay. Peter wasn’t used to the amount of fear he was feeling. He’d been scared before, sure. But never like this. 

This was an old fear. 

One he had never thought he’d feel again, other than the terror he’d feel once he woke up from a dream-memory. 

This fear set him on edge, his hair standing on end and his heart pounding frantically against his ribcage. This fear made him grit his teeth while his skin crawled and every single instinct in his body urged him to run. 

_Run. Run. Run._

_Runrunrunrunrurnunrururunrunrun._

Peter clenched his jaw as he shoved himself back onto his knees. He needed to keep moving. He didn’t know if Tony and the others even knew that the tower had been attacked and he didn't know if anyone was coming to help him. 

With a jolt of misery Peter realized that he’d gotten his wish. He was back to being the independent teen he used to be before all of this happened. This is what he wanted, isn’t it? But no, Peter thought, shaking his head. He just wanted a little more of the freedom he used to have with Aunt May. 

He didn’t want to be crawling through the air vents, bloodied and bruised, fighting for his life. 

Peter was just about to make another turn when his spidey-sense _screamed_ and Peter rolled over just in time to avoid being stabbed. Peter watched with mild horror and fascination as the knife was pulled out of the metal to reveal a masked man through the hole. 

Holy shit! How far were these guys willing to go?!

Peter whined and started crawling as fast as he could, jumping to the side every so often as the man stabbed clean through the metal. Peter had just made another corner when he felt the world shift. 

Peter let out a cry as gravity claimed him. Either the vent was already unstable with Peter’s weight and the stabbing made it worse, or the man cut the vent off the ceiling, causing Peter to fall. 

Peter landed on his tailbone hard enough to cause Peter to let out a hoarse scream. He tried to stand but it shifted the glass shards in his feet, drawing an earnest yell out of Peter’s mouth. He couldn’t stand and the man was approaching him slowly, almost like a scene from a horror movie. 

Peter wished he could run but he couldn’t so instead Peter was forced to humiliatingly crawl away from the masked man. Peter didn’t know where he had landed, but the room was completely empty. 

“Please…” Peter whimpered. “Please leave me alone….”

The man ignored him and hauled Peter into his arms, Peter’s attempts to break himself nothing to him. Peter was trapped and the man began to walk towards the window and Peter felt fear start to drown him as he realized what the man intended to do. 

This was it. 

He was going to get kidnapped again. He was going to be taken away from the tower---his home---and he was going to be held captive by Hydra once more. 

“No, no, no, no, _no, no, NO_!!!” Peter begged, clawing at the arm that held him. 

“Get. Your. Hands. _Off_. My. Son.” 

Peter had never felt such relief before in his life. Peter felt the force that hit the man through his chest. The masked man that had been holding Peter fell to the ground, and Peter was ripped away from the unconscious man’s arms. 

“Tony! Tony, oh my god, _Tony_!” Peter wept, clinging to the man’s arms. “Oh my god, thank you. You saved me..thank you…”

“Of course Peter,” Tony said, hugging his son close to him. Tony had never felt more relieved in his life, holding Peter safely in his arms. “I’ll always be there for you.”

“But I… I thought you were mad at me…” Peter said, burying his face in Tony’s chest. 

Tony pulled him out of the embrace to look Peter in his eyes. “I am mad at you,” he said. “What you did as really dangerous and we wouldn’t have been there to protect you.”

Peter looked at the ground shamefully. “I know, I’m---”

“But even when I’m mad at you,” Tony continued. “I’ve got your back. That’s how family works.”

 _Family_.

Peter liked the sound of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading everyone! Awww, Peter is finally starting to accept his new family! It would be such a shame if something...happened to them. (Heheheheh) Leave a kudos and a review!!! <3 <3 <3


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is excited to see Aunt May. But something is wrong…

“I can’t believe we lost them!” Tony raged, kicking at the floor. Steve sighed. 

“We should’ve been more careful,” Steve said. “We weren’t thinking.” Tony nodded, crossing his arms like a petulant child. The masked men that had invaded the tower were gone---escaped. While Tony and the rest of the Avengers had rescued Peter and then taken him to get checked up on by Bruce, they slipped out. 

“We needed them.” Tony huffed. “It would’ve been nice to know what they did.” 

“Don’t worry, Tones,” Clint said. “We’ll get them next time.”

Tony fixed him with a determined glare. “Bold of you to assume there’s going to be a next time.” he said. Clint just let out a laugh. 

“Do we know how they managed to get into the tower?” Steve asked, looking angry as he thought about what could’ve happened. 

“They hacked FRIDAY.” Tony said, his face screwed up in disgust. It was bad enough that the people who had hurt his son once came back to hurt him again, they also hurt FRIDAY---his virtual daughter. “I fixed it, though. It can never happen again.” 

Steve nodded, leaning back against the couch. “Does that mean Bucky can come out now?” he asked. Tony threw a glare his way. After the attack on the tower, Tony had instantly blamed Bucky---it was just too much of a coincidence that the tower gets attacked right after the Winter Soldier turns good---and locked him in the Hulk Panic room. 

Barnes---the little shit---didn’t even argue. Steve, on the other hand, did. He had ranted at Tony for hours, and when that proved futile, he moved on to complain to Pepper. Pepper, while sympathetic to Steve’s anger, was too preoccupied with comforting Peter to be helpful. 

“Not until he’s been interrogated.” Tony said stubbornly. Steve clenched his jaw. 

“He’s not a prisoner, Tony.” Steve said harshly. Tony sighed. 

“Until I know for sure that he didn’t have a hand in the attack---”

“He didn’t!”

“---I would be more comfortable if he stayed there.” Tony continued, looking at Steve pleadingly. He understood that this was hurting his friend but Tony had _just gotten Peter back_. He couldn’t survive it if he lost him again. “I just need to keep my baby safe. Steve, please understand.” 

Steve’s face softened, and though it was obvious he didn't want to, he nodded. “Okay,” he said. “But I want to be there with him. I know you’re doing what you need to for your son. But I need to do what I need to for Bucky.” 

Tony nodded, grateful that Steve was being so understanding. 

“Speaking of Peter,” Natasha cut in. “How’s he holding up?”

Tony looked older just thinking about it. “About as well as he could be,” Tony said. “The attack messed him up. I think...I think seeing them there made his mental state worse.”

“How so?” Steve asked. Tony collapsed into the couch, dragging his hands through his hair as he let out a weary sigh. 

“Barnes mentioned that Peter may have been conditioned,” Tony started, swallowing back the bile that rose in the back of his throat as he thought about the _process_ of conditioning his son. His fists shook. “And I think he might be right. I think he might remember everything that happened to him.”

“Wouldn’t he have told us?” Steve asked. Natasha snorted. 

“Peter is one of the most independent teenagers I’ve ever met.” she said. “If Peter does remember what happened to him, he wouldn’t tell the adults. He’d think he could handle it on his own.”

“Exactly.” Tony said, a bitter smile marring his face. “Looks like he’s more like me than I thought.”

“Tony have you thought of the possibility of PTSD?” Natasha asked. Tony tensed. “If Peter does remember, he might be suffering from flashbacks.”

“Oh _fuck_.” Tony groaned, covering his face with his hands. “How could I not see it?”

“What?” Clint asked. “What is it?”

“He had a flashback! The night after we found out he was Spider-Man! He didn’t know where he was! He was screaming!” Tony felt sick that his son had been suffering this whole time and he didn't even notice. _Fucking Howard…_

“He should probably get a therapist.” Natasha frowned. “But you couldn’t get a regular one… What about S.H.I.E.L.D? They provide therapy.”

“I don’t want to force therapy on Peter.” Tony said softly. “He’s been forced into enough for a single lifetime.” 

“He might need it, though.” Clint said, placing a comforting hand on Tony’s knee. “Maybe you should talk to him first. Try and find out just how bad it is.” 

Tony swallowed and nodded. “You’re right---”

“Tony? Honey? Can I talk to you for a second?” Tony swiveled his head to see a worried Pepper standing by the door. She was twisting her hands and it made a pit form in the bottom of Tony’s stomach. Pepper was the most confident and strong person Tony had ever met. She looked so scared and Tony wasn’t sure what could make her react that way. 

(Except he did. Something happened.)

(Something happened to _Peter_.)

Tony forced himself to stand, ignoring the pounding of his heart. “Sure,” said. “What’s up, honey?”

“I tried to call May and she’s not answering.” Pepper said. Tony blinked, not expecting the conversation to take this direction. 

“What do you mean?” he asked. 

Pepper looked to the side. “I wanted Peter to get out of the tower,” she explained. “Peter’s so anxious here. The attack has put him on edge and I just wanted him to relax. I figured going and seeing May might calm him down…”

“But…?” Tony asked, still not seeing the problem. 

“Tony I called her cell and she didn’t answer. I called her home phone and she didn’t answer. I called her work and they said she never showed up today.” Pepper said. “Tony I think somethings wrong.”

Tony felt his blood turn to ice. 

“I’m sure everything is fine…” Tony said, willing it with all his heart that it was true. ( _Please please, please_ ) “But we can go over to the apartment and check it out if you want?”

Pepper nodded. “I like May,” she said softly. “She’s funny and kind and she makes Peter happy. We were just starting to become friends…” she trailed off, her arms wrapped around herself. Tony felt a pang in his gut at seeing Pepper look so small. 

It was wrong. All wrong. Pepper should never look so uncertain. Tony pulled in for a tight hug. “Everything will be fine,” he promised. “We’ll go and find her. Don’t worry.” 

Pepper let out a soft laugh. “Worrying is _all_ I do.”

.

.

.

.

.

XX  
x

“FUCK!”

Tony kicked the wall, his anger bleeding through. Behind him, Tony heard Clint and Natasha sifting through the wreckage while Steve attempted to calm him down. They had arrived at the apartment to find it completely and utterly _destroyed_. 

There was nothing left. 

The furniture had been turned on end and ripped apart, cushions and filling littering the room. There was glass on the floor from the broken windows and picture frames. All of the cabinets were open, their contents spilled out on the floor. The bedroom was in a similar state of disarray and the only room that wasn’t destroyed was Peter’s. 

Tony could physically feel his heart _stop_ when he saw how clean and in order it was in comparison to the rest of the house. It was as if a massive tornado had swept through the house, leaving on Peter’s room safe. 

Tony didn’t care so much that they had left Peter’s room clean it was the reason behind it that made Tony’s stomach drop to his shoes. 

It was a message. 

Hydra knew who May was to Peter and they took her. The evidence of the kidnapping as clear as day. In the center of the kitchen, dead center on the table, were pictures. _Peter’s_ pictures specifically. Pictures of Peter laughing, pictures of Peter in school, pictures of Peter standing next to Ben, pictures of Peter with May and Ben, a picture of Peter with Mary dead in the center of all the other pictures. 

Tony risked a glance back at the table and felt the familiar dread start to trickle in. “ _Fuck_ ,” he muttered again. He let his head rest against the wall. 

“Tony…” Steve said softly, stepping forward to comfort Tony. 

“Don’t.” Tony said firmly. “Don’t say anything.” Don’t say that it wasn’t Tony’s fault. Don’t say that there was nothing they could’ve done. Just don’t. Tony couldn’t handle that. 

Steve, thankfully, stayed silent. Tony took in a deep breath before straightening his back. He dreaded the walk over to the table---the only true clue they had. Obviously they knew who had done it. The only people who could pull such a thing off and had the motive to do so. 

Tony didn’t want to analyse the photos. Didn’t want to pick them apart, bit by bit, just for a single clue as to where she may have gone. 

(It was too reminiscent of those first four months where Peter had been gone)

God, it seemed, heard his prayer and decided to intervene. 

“Tony.” he heard Natasha call from the living room. “We found something.”

Tony heaved out a tiny breath of relief before spinning on his tail and exiting the kitchen. Away from the kitchen. Away from the broken dishes and the photos that would have broken _him_. 

Inside the living room he was greeted by the sight of Clint and Natasha sitting in the center of the wreckage. Clint was holding something in his hands. It was small and rectangular, and Tony frowned, taking a step forward to identify it. 

“You gotta be kidding me.” Tony hissed, looking at the object as though it had personally offended him. 

(Because really, it had.)

“Hydra has the technology for cryogenics,” he said, pinching the bridge of his nose. “But they use a fucking _cassette tape_?! They are seriously trying to kill me, aren’t they?”

.

.

.

.

.

XX  
x

Pepper didn’t take the news well, as to be expected. 

Her face tightened when Tony had told her what had happened. Tony watched as rage flit across her face. She then took a deep breath and asked to see the tape. Tony hadn't seen it yet---he was still pissed off. Hydra was doing this on purpose. A fucking _cassette tape_. They really were evil, weren't they?---so he pulled it out and asked FRIDAY to find a cassette player. 

“So she’s just gone?” Pepper asked as they waited. Tony nodded. 

“Hydra left that tape and that’s it.” Tony said. “It was obvious they were there for Peter, though. There were pictures, Pep. All over the place.”

“Oh my God.” she said softly, his hand cupping her face in horror. “What are we going to tell Peter?”

Tony hadn’t even thought of that. He knew he had to, obviously, but the thought of telling his fifteen year old son that his aunt had just been kidnapped by Hydra, the very people that had kidnapped him, made his heart clench. 

“I don’t know,” he said honestly. “But we need to tell him something. Let’s just watch the tape first.”

“I’m watching it with you.”

They all spun around to see Peter standing in the door, his face carefully closed off, like he was trying not to show his emotions. The only sign of his anger and fear were his clenched fists hanging tensely at his sides. 

“Peter…” Tony said softly. “How much did you hear?”

“All of it.” Peter said, making Tony feel even worse. “I have super hearing, remember? Is she really gone?”

The meekness of his voice brought tears to Tony’s eyes. No child ever had business sounding so confused and scared. Especially not _his_ child. It was so unfair. Why Peter? Why did it have to be his baby? “Yeah,” he said softly. “She is. I’m so sorry bud.” 

Peter sucked in a sharp breath before nodding and walking forward to sit down on the couch. “What are we waiting for?”

Pepper and Tony exchanged looks before Pepper leaned forward, gently carding her fingers through Peter’s curls in an attempt at comfort. “Peter maybe it’s not a good idea for you to watch.” she said softly. “This will be very painful.”

“I can handle pain.” Peter said. 

(And _fuck_ didn’t that just make Tony’s insides clench with fear and pain and guilt)

“Peter…” Tony tried but Peter shook his head. 

“I’m watching and that’s it.” Peter said, leaving no room for arguments. “She’s my Aunt. I _need_ to see this. Please.”

Tony sighed and relented, even if he knew he would regret letting him watch it. “FRIDAY? Play the video please.” 

The screen flickered and then a man wearing a white mask that covered his mouth and nose. A sickness mask. His eyes were hard but there was no hiding the manic glee in them as he spoke. 

.

.

.

.

.

XX  
x

Peter’s entire body froze when the man came on screen. His heart sped up and he instantly sat up straighter---“ _Head straight back, shoulders down, chin lowered. Show some respect._ ”---and listened as he spoke. 

“Hello Avengers.” he said. “I’m sure by now you’ve realized that May Parker is gone. Quite sad, I’m sure, but a necessary evil.”

Peter could feel insides slowly turn to ice with each word he spoke. 

“It hurts, doesn’t it? When someone takes what’s yours? That is how I feel.” he continued. “You all took something of great value to me and I’d like it back. Return to me my experiment and May Parker will promptly be returned.”

Peter felt himself starting to disassociate and he forced himself to focus, not willing to miss any part of the message. 

“If you do not return my possession than May Parker will die. Those are my conditions. Choose carefully Avengers.” he said, looking at the camera cruelly. “I hope you make the right choice.”

And with that the camera cut out and The Doctor was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....I'm so sorry. Please leave a kudos and a review, I'd really appreciate this. Also, I just wanted to clarify so there's no confusion about my update schedule. I update **every single day** so you don't have to worry about waiting too long after major cliffhangers. Also, I know it's really frustrating to find a fanfic you're interested in only for the author to stop writing but I promise that won't happen here. I always write my stories out completely before I post them, so this book is already finished. I'm not going to just stop posting chapters. That being said, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!!! <3 <3 <3


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter wants to give himself up for May. Tony takes it about as well as you’d think and Peter makes a risky decision.

“Peter?” Tony said softly kneeling down in front of him. “Peter did you recognize him?”

Peter nodded, his mouth glued firmly shut. He needed to tell Tony who it was but every time he tried to open his mouth his heart would try to jump out of his chest and fear would trickle down his back. 

He wasn’t allowed to speak unless given a direct order. 

“Can you tell us who he was?” Natasha asked, her mouth set in a firm line. 

That was a direct order. Peter opened his mouth to tell them exactly who it was when his throat closed in on itself. He made a choking noise, his hands coming up to remove the hands that were choking him but there was nothing there. 

“Peter? Peter! What is it? Are you okay?” Tony cried, his eyes scanning Peter for sign of an injury. 

“Can you tell us who it was?” Natasha asked again, leaning forward. 

Peter felt tears prickle his eyes as the fear overtook him. He felt humiliation wash over him as he struggled to say two words. He couldn’t get it out and his heart was pounding and Peter could hear the blood rushing through his ears and he suddenly felt very light-headed. Peter felt himself sway. 

“Peter!” Tony cried, his heart racing as he watched Peter begin to pass out and he pulled him into his chest. 

“It’s okay Peter,” Natasha said. “You don’t have to tell us who it was. You’re okay.”

Peter felt relief so strong crash over him that he was overtaken by it. Suddenly his throat was open and he sucked in a greedy breath of air as the tears spilled over. He was overwhelmed by the drastic change of emotions. He shook in Tony’s arms and he buried himself further into Tony’s arms in search of comfort. 

“What was that?” Tony cried, looking at Natasha with fear. 

“That was conditioning.” Natasha said grimly. Tony sucked in a harsh breath as Bucky’s words washed over him. 

_“Any conditioning that’s still there, I imagine it’s going to make its way back to the surface.”_

“Peter shake your head yes or no to answer, okay?” Natasha said. Peter nodded his head against Tony’s chest. “Can you speak?”

Peter paused, his head automatically saying yes but a small part of him screamed no. Peter had never had this problem before and he had no idea how to proceed. It was like his body was betraying him. Logically Peter knew that he could speak but he was terrified of a punishment. 

Peter wanted to be brave, though. He nodded.

“That’s good.” Natasha said warmly. “Okay Peter, can you speak your answers now?”

Peter sucked in a shaky breath and let out a hoarse, “Yes.”

“Good job Peter.” Natasha said. Peter felt like it was dumb to be praised for something as simple as speaking but he was also grateful. It meant that he wasn’t doing anything wrong. “Okay Peter, can you tell me where you are right now?”

Peter knew that one. “The tower.” he said. “I’m home.”

“That’s right,” Natasha said. “Peter I need you to tell me right now, are you safe?”

That was a loaded question. Was he safe? He could speak and no one was punishing him. Was he in danger? If he was in danger than the arms around him would be tighter---they’d be choking the life out of him. If he was in danger the spidey-sense would be pricking the back of his neck, warning to run. 

_Run. Run. Run_ \-----No. 

“Yes.” Peter said. 

He felt the weight of the answer hit him and he sagged in Tony’s hold. He was safe here. And just as suddenly as the fear had hit him, it was gone. Now all that was left was confusion and anger. 

“What was that?!” he cried, looking at Natasha. 

“That was a PTSD attack.” Natasha said softly. “Whoever was on the screen triggered your conditioning. Am I right?”

Peter nodded, looking at the ground. Peter knew logically that he was bound to have some form of PTSD from the trauma he received at Hydra’s hand. He just hadn’t expected it to be so...debilitating. Peter hated it. 

“Peter how are you feeling?” Pepper asked gently. “Are you feeling better?”

“I’m not afraid to speak anymore.” he said bitterly. He was so angry at Hydra now. How could they do this to him? To anyone? The feeling of helplessness made Peter want to cry. He hated every second of it. “But I am pissed. We have to get May back.”

“We will Peter,” Tony said firmly. “We’re going to do everything we can to get her back.”

Peter nodded. “So when do we leave?”

“Wait, what?” Tony asked. “ _We_?”

“Yes, we.” Peter said. “He wants me so that’s what we’re going to give him. Pure and simple.”

Tony frowned, his hand reaching out to grab Peter’s wrist. “Woah, woah, woah. Cool it tiger. You’re not going anywhere.” Tony said. “And you’re definitely going to whoever the hell that guy was!”

“What are you talking about?!” Peter cried, shoving his way out of Tony’s grip. He stood over Tony now, his anger overtaking him. “You just said you’d do everything you could to get her back!”

Tony stood then, towering over the angry teen. “And we will---”

“Good. So when do we leave?”

“---but you won’t be coming.” Tony finished, crossing his arms. Peter fumed. 

“That doesn’t make any sense!” he shouted. “Doing everything you can would be turning me in and getting May back!”

“We do not trade lives Peter!” Tony cried. “ And we are most definitely not trading you for May!” 

“Why not?!” Peter cried. 

Tony scoffed. “ _Why not_?! Are you serious?! You are my son Peter! I am not trading you for anything!”

“But that’s what I’m asking you to do!” Peter tried again. “We have to! I can’t let her...they’ll kill her! Don’t you care?!”

“Of course I care,” Tony’s face softened. “And we’re going to get hurt back, I swear. But we will not put you at risk. We’re going to do this the safe way.”

“ _Fuck safe_!”

“Peter!” Pepper cried, aghast. 

Peter was unrepentant. “I want May back safe!” he said. “If that means I have to turn myself in then so be it!”

Tony stood to his full height---which was admittedly not that tall---and allowed his rage to overtake him. The fear and anger that he felt at the very thought that his son felt himself so expendable that he could just give himself up made Tony furious! “You are not going to go to Hydra. Have I made myself clear?”

Peter shrunk back, his heart lurching in his chest. Tony had never spoken to him like that before. Peter was furious too, though. He just wanted to save May! Why was Tony making this so difficult? In a moment of pettiness, Peter decided that he wanted to make Tony hurt too. 

“Why does it matter to you what Peter Parker does?” he spat. “I just want to save my actual family! And you only care about Peter _Stark_.”

Tony, to his credit, didn’t even flinch at the bite. He felt the clench in his gut at Peter’s anger-filled words, (he really wished Peter would stop throwing that in his face because they both knew it wasn’t true) but he also knew that he was only lashing out in hopes of changing his mind. “Lashing out isn’t helping your case, Peter.” Tony said through his teeth. “I know you’re angry and scared right now, but that doesn’t change the facts. Saying hurtful things to make yourself feel better only proves to me that you are not ready for this kind of a mission.”

Peter felt himself bristle at being found out. Somehow it made him even angrier. He was so angry he couldn’t even find the proper words. “Fine!” he snapped. “If that’s how you feel, I guess I’ll just go to my room! Let me know when you’re done saving my family without me.”

“That’s enough Peter.” Tony said, his eyes hard. “You need to take a breather.”

“I said I was going to my room! Isn’t that a breather?!” Peter hissed. 

“Go to your room and calm down.” Tony said, his tone steady. “When you’re thinking reasonably come out and find us.”

Peter, feeling thoroughly chastised and slightly embarrassed, just stomped out of the room. He felt great pleasure in slamming the door loud enough that the occupants of the living room could hear it. 

Peter didn’t care what Tony said. He needed to save Aunt May. He knew firsthand just how cruel the Doctor could be and he refused to just stand by and let her get hurt. Not because of him. And not when he could do something to stop it. 

Peter instantly donns the Spider-Man suit. (You’d think that after sneaking out to be the vigilante several times now, Tony would find a better hiding spot for the suit to discourage the behavior, and yet here he was.) Peter isn’t entirely sure what to expect, but he knows that he should be prepared for anything. 

He feels a small amount of guilt for taking some of the Avenger-grade weapons that Tony had been upgrading from his lab, but his desire to rescue Aunt May outweighs the emotion. Once Peter felt that he was as prepared as he could be to face the Doctor, he was faced with the bigger problem. 

How to get out of the tower?

After the first two times he’d snuck out and been caught, Tony had fixed the problem with FRIDAY. There was a new protocol set in place (It’s called the Tattle-Tale-Protocol and Peter scowls just thinking about it. He’s not a fucking two year old.) that notified the Avengers and the Starks the second Peter left the tower without their permission. 

Now Peter had prided himself on the fact that up until this moment, he had respected Tony’s A.I and never hacked into her. He knew that he could---he had built his own A.I for heaven’s sake!---but he had never done because he knew how invasive that was. Tony considered the A.I’s he built to be his children and it would be such an offense to hack in and change them. 

But Peter needed to save Aunt May---and as stated previously, his guilt was being overshadowed by the burning desire to protect his family.

Heaving out a regretful sigh, Peter pulled out his laptop and connected to the tower’s mainframe. From there it was very simple to hack into FRIDAY’s code and turn off the Tattle-Tale-Protocol. 

(Because Peter’s petty like that, he changed the name of several of Tony’s protocols to get back at him. See how you like _that_ , Tony!)

Peter then quietly slipped out of the tower, making sure to leave his pillows under his covers to feign a sleeping body. He also closed the window and hopefully that would keep Tony off his back long enough to make it to the Hydra base and rescue Aunt May. 

The night was cold, and Peter could feel the chill creeping in, even through the warmth of his suit. Peter wasn’t sure if it was the wind or the fear that was freezing him to the bone. This was it. He was going back to where it all began. 

The root of it all. 

The nightmares. The trauma. The anger, the confusion, the pain. The abuse. He was going back to the source and he wasn’t sure how it was going to go. Would this force closure? Peter knew this wasn’t like the movies where the hero would confront his past and magically he’d be healed from his mental problems. This was real life. And in real life, things were inevitably messy and confusing. 

And dangerous. Peter was willingly walking into the one place that scared him more than anything in the world. He shivered just thinking about seeing it all once again. 

Peter was just exiting Manhattan when his spidey-sense prickled. Peter slowed to a stop and spun around quickly, throwing a left hook with as much force as he could muster.

Wolf caught his punch with ease, Peter’s super strength barely making a dent in his metal arm. 

“Spider.” he said, his voice gruff. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“The Doctor has her.” Peter said, his gaze firm, almost daring him to argue. 

“Ты возвращаешься туда?” he said, his eyebrow raising, betraying his surprise and ruining his otherwise perfect emotionless facade. 

“У меня нет выбора, волк.” Peter said firmly. “Не пытайся остановить меня.” 

Bucky paused, like he was considering something before letting out a grin. Against his will, Peter felt himself start to relax at the familiar sight. “Я не буду Я пойду с тобой вместо этого.” 

Peter felt his face widen in shock. He sputtered, the surprise forcing him to switch back into English. “Y-You want to come with me?!”

Bucky shrugged. “Who else is gonna keep you from getting yourself killed?”

“I can take care of myself, you know,” Peter scowled. “I’m almost sixteen.”

“You know that actually makes you sound younger, right?” Bucky grinned. Peter just huffed. “Let’s go squirt. You want to save your Aunt? We better get moving. It’s a long way to the Institution.”

“Where is it, anyway?” Peter asked. “I don’t remember it really. Just that it’s far away.” 

Bucky’s face turned grim. 

“Serbia.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> \- "You're going back there?" he said...  
> \- "I don't have a choice, Wolf." Peter said firmly. "Don't try and stop me."  
> \- "I won't. I'm going to go with you instead."   
> \-----------------------  
> Oh boy oh boy, here we go! Thanks so much for reading! Leave a kudos and a review! <3 <3 :D


	26. Chapter Twenty-Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Bucky are missing and that can only mean one thing. (Something that Tony dreads) Meanwhile Peter finally confronts the man that haunts his nightmares. The Doctor.

“That didn’t go the way I wanted it to.” Tony said wearily, allowing himself to sink into the couch. Pepper just lays her head on his chest. “I didn’t want to fight with him. Especially not after he had a...a PTSD flashback.”

“My poor baby,” Pepper whispered, seemingly to herself. She then looked up at her husband. “What are we going to do, Tony? We need to get her back but we _cannot_ give up Peter. We just can’t!”

“And we won’t.” Tony said firmly. “Peter isn’t going to get anywhere close to that base. I promise.”

Pepper nodded. Steve stepped forward then, his face grim. “What do you think we should do?” he asked. 

“Well if Hydra wasn’t an asshole and had used modern technology, I would’ve just tracked the sender of the video. But since Hydra is an asshole…” Tony shook his head. “I don’t know how to track them through that. Maybe search through the tape for a clue?”

Natasha shook her head. “That tape would’ve been scrubbed clean of anything that could show where he was.”

“Curse Hydra and their effective yet asshole-ish ways!” Clint mocked, attempting to lighten the mood in the room. It didn’t really work. Tony just sunk further into the couch, his mind drifting back to the terrified expression on Peter’s face as he watched the video. 

“Wait, they should’ve left us a clue or something to find them.” Steve said suddenly. 

“What are you talking about, Capsicle?” Tony asked. 

“That man was offering a trade! To do that we’d need to know where he was!” he said. Tony sat up straighter, a new hope blooming in his chest at the thought. He was right of course, they would need to know where to find the man if he was to follow the terms of his trade. 

“No,” Natasha said suddenly. “He would be expecting Peter to lead us to the base. He’d know where it was. And since he knows Bucky is here too…”

“Another way to ensure that we’d actually go through with the deal,” Tony sighed. “Damn!”

“What if we just ask them?” Steve said. “We could just ask Peter.”

“You really think Peter would be willing to help us after that shit show?” Tony scoffed. 

“He would if he could come with us.” Steve said. Tony glared at him. 

“No way, Cap. Peter isn’t getting anywhere close to this and I am not going to change my mind about that.” Tony said firmly. Steve just shook his head. 

“You don’t have to actually do it,” he said. “Just tell him he can come and then don’t let him.”

Tony let out a low whistle. “Is good ‘ol Captain Righteous encouraging me to lie to my kid?” he said, faking a dramatic gasp. “I never thought I’d live to see the day!” 

Steve just scowled. “Tony I know you don’t want to involve Peter but it might be the only way.” he said. 

Tony hated that he knew he was right. Tony wanted to kick and scream and rage at the world because _what the fuck_?!!? Didn’t his son deserve to be happy?! “I know.” Tony said, dragging his hands through his hair. “I know…” 

“So what are we going to do?” Pepper asked. Tony sighed. 

“I’m going to go and talk to Peter,” Tony said, standing up. “Steve, why don’t you talk to Bucky? If we’re lucky, he can lead us there instead.” 

Steve nodded and left the room. Tony walked down the hall to Peter’s room, his nerves racking his frame. He didn’t want to argue with Peter anymore and he really didn’t want to involve him with this at all. But he also knew that the best shot of getting May back was with Peter. 

Tony knocked on Peter’s door. “Pete? I’m coming in buddy.” he said before entering the room. 

It was empty. 

Tony felt his heart stutter in his chest at the empty room. It was still a mess from the attack, but the windows had been replaced and the glass cleaned out. Tony swiveled his head to the windows and saw that they were closed. “Oh my god…” he said in horror. 

Did Hydra take his baby without them noticing? 

Again?!

But no, that wouldn’t make sense. That man had offered a trade for him, meaning that they thought they couldn’t get Peter while he was in the tower. So where…

“Tony!” Steve crashed into the room. “Is he gone!?”

Tony spun around. “How did you know?” Tony cried. 

“Because Bucky’s gone too.” Steve said. “And I think we both know where they went.”

Tony felt anger replace the fear he felt. “That boy is going to be the death of me.” he snarled. 

.

.

.

.

.

XX  
x

Peter shivered against the cold. Wolf had the foresight to bring a jacket and for that, Peter was grateful. Getting to Serbia had taken a while---Peter had no idea where Wolf had managed to get a plane to fly them there. He figured he didn’t want to know---and now that they were here, Peter was trying not to show his fear. 

He was terrified to be back here. 

As they walked through the snow more and more memories resurfaced, further scaring Peter because it just made him remember all of the fucked up things he went through while he was here. 

He was stopped when he ran into Wolf’s back. He rubbed his head and looked up to see the man standing grim-faced staring straight ahead. Peter looked forward and felt his breath hitch in the back of his throat. 

The Institution lay in front of them. 

_“---my perfect weapon---”_

_Pain. Shock. Cold. Agony. Screams. Fear._

_“---new kid? We don’t cry around here.”_

_Dark. Cold. Wet. Bang, bang, bang._

_“да сэр. Я понимаю, сэр.”_

_Fear. Run. Run. Run._

_Runrunrunrunrunrunrunrunrun._

“---Spider.” Peter looked up to see Wolf staring at him, his brown eyes showing just the smallest hint of worry. “Come. We must move quickly.”

Wolf began to walk but Peter was rooted to the ground. This was it. He was going back there. “Wolf?” he said. Wolf stopped and turned around, an eyebrow raised. “Do you think we will win?”

Wolf blinked, looking at him for a few seconds before he turned around. “Я верю, что мы славно проиграем.” 

Peter was surprisingly soothed by the man’s blunt words. He was probably right, but Peter knew that he could save Aunt May and that was all that mattered. Peter pushed forward, following Wolf into the Institution. Peter was almost a little disappointed in Hydra at how easy it was to slip in unnoticed. 

(Peter seriously needs to stop jinxing situations) 

Peter froze just as his spidey-senses hissed. They were surrounded by guns at every angle. Wolf growled at them and lunged forward, attacking them. Peter dodged all the bullets that were fired, webbing several of the armed men to the ground and walls. Peter flipped onto the ceiling to avoid a dart and crawled forward before webbing the final few guards to the ground. 

A loud clap brought them out of the tense silence. Peter felt ever muscle in his body tense at the sight of the Doctor walking forward, Aunt May bound and gagged and unconscious at his chest. Peter wanted to move forward and drag his aunt to safety but the fear stopped him. 

(Whether it was the fear of the doctor himself or the gun he had pointed at May’s temple, Peter wasn’t sure.)

“You really have progressed stupendously, 2176.” the Doctor said. “You are even more magnificent than I had hoped. Настоящий успех.” 

“Let her go.” Peter hissed. The Doctor merely shook his head. 

“What have we said about talking out of turn, 2176?” the Doctor said. Peter flinched despite himself as the memories of his punishments raced through his head. The Doctor chuckled. “I see your conditioning is still there. That’s good. Less wiping to be done then, I suppose.” 

“How did you find me?” Peter said, forcing himself to be brave. He couldn’t shut down here. He just couldn’t. Not with Aunt May’s life on the line. 

“It was very hard, yes. I will admit when you escaped, we had given up hope of ever finding you.” The Doctor said with a brief flash of rage that had Peter clenching his hand. “But then Spider-Man gave us hope.”

“W-What?” Peter asked, his brows furrowed in confusion. 

“There was only one person in the world who that could’ve been. And that was you, 2176.” the Doctor said with a manic grin. 

“I don’t understand...how did you…?” Peter said. The Doctor just sighed. 

“I had hoped your intelligence would continue with age.” he said. “It appears I was wrong.”

Wolf growled and stepped forward, clearly done with waiting. The Doctor just pressed May closer to him, the barrel of the gun digging into her head. Peter et out a yelp. Wolf took a step back and the Doctor grinned. “I’ll deal with you in a minute, Soldier,” he said. Wolf tensed. “Where was I? Ah, yes. You see, the only way to have gotten those specific powers were from the Oscorp Cross-Genetic Spiders. I am right, да?” 

Peter didn’t give the Doctor the satisfaction of telling him he was right. He was more concerned with where this was going. 

“Yes, those Spiders were especially unique. If it had been any other person who was bitten, they’d be dead.” the Doctor continued, a sadistic grin on his face. “You see they were radioactive and they had a little kick to it. The genes they carried could be passed through their venom but the problem was the genes would be identified as a foreign body and the immune system would attack. The immune system would kill the genes but they would also destroy the body. The person would be dead within twenty-four hours after being exposed.” 

The Doctor was now looking at Peter with a gleeful expression. “The secret to the Spider’s fantastic abilities are in the blood used to create them. Tell me, 2176, do you recall all of the injections we would give you?” he asked. Peter did. “They changed the makeup of your blood and forced you to carry the dormant radioactive gene. We then extracted your blood and gave it to Oscorp for their Spiders. It was remarkable. 

“The only problem was just how selective the gene was. Consider getting a liver transplant. If the body rejects the organ, then the body shuts down. In order for the gene to be accepted by the body, it needed to be a 100% match.” the Doctor said. “In other words, the person who was bit needed to be the person who donated the blood.”

Peter felt sick. His blood was in those Spiders. Was he indirectly killing people every time they were bitten? “When we discovered that Spider-Man existed,” the Doctor continued. “I was overjoyed. Because I knew that it was missing experiment. After that it was simply a matter of finding you and drawing you back here.” 

Peter stood up shakily, the Doctor watching his movement with narrowed eyes. “Give me my Aunt.” Peter said firmly. “I’m here, isn’t that what you wanted? Give her back.” 

The Doctor grinned. “I think I’ll keep her.” he said. Peter froze. “Now that we know the experiment was a success, we might need to make more.”

Peter lunged forward. “Don’t touch her!” he screamed. Peter ducked when the Doctor fired at him. With the gun off of May, Wolf made his move, swooping in and attempting to incapacitate the Doctor. 

“I was most disappointed in you, Soldier.” the Doctor said. “Your betrayal was a grave offense. But it is nothing a small wiping can’t solve.”

Wolf just growled. “I’m going to kill you.” 

The Doctor grinned. “Not me.” he said. “Тоска, Ржавые, Семнадцать, Рассвет, Печь, Девять, Добрые, Возвращение---” 

Wolf growled, swaying to the side and Peter watched with fear as his eyes began to go in and out of focus. “Spider!” he screamed. “Take her and run!”

“Wolf!” Peter yelled, running forward to help him. Wolf just threw Peter back. Peter watching with fear as more and more of his trigger words were spoken. 

“домой, Один, Грузовой вагон.” the Doctor finished. Peter was frozen as he watched Wolf stop struggling and rise to his full height in a stiff and submissive posture. Peter’s heart dropped to his feet. Wolf wasn’t Wolf anymore. 

He was the Winter Soldier now. 

The Doctor turned to face Peter with a sadistic grin. “Asset ... убить.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> \- "Yes sir. I understand sir."  
> \- "I believe we will lose gloriously."  
> \- "A true success."  
> \- "Longing, Rusted, Seventeen, Daybreak, Furnace, Nine, Benign."  
> \- "Homecoming, One, Freight Car."  
> \- "Asset...kill."  
> \--------------  
> .....  
> Uh.... sorry Peter....  
> Thanks so much for reading!!! <3 :p


	27. Chapter Twenty-Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter faces off with the Winter Soldier. Meanwhile the Avengers search for them.

“I am going to _kill_ that boy.” Tony muttered, angrily pacing a hole into the floor of his living room. Pepper sat on the couch, her fists clenched in worry. The other Avengers were spaced out around the room while Rhodey attempted---key word: _attempted_ \---to calm him down. “I swear I’m gonna do it.”

“You’re not going to kill him.” Rhodey said. “He’s a kid, Tones---”

“Yeah! _My_ kid!” Tony cried. “My kid is out who-fucking-knows-where with an unhinged assassin---” Steve winced but said nothing, knowing better than to intervene whenever Tony got into one of these moods. “---walking straight into a trap! And we don’t know where they are!”

“Why does he keep running from us?” Pepper asked, her voice hoarse as her eyes watered. “We only want to help. We just want…” 

Tony sighed, walking over to his distressed wife and hugging her tightly. “I swear to you Pep,” he said. “I swear I’m going to bring our boy home.”

“But what if---”

“No.” Tony said firmly. “There is no ‘what if’. I refuse. Tony Stark said no and everyone knows what I say goes.”

Pepper let out a soft chuckle. “Yes we do.” she said. 

“Are you sure there wasn’t any kind of sign?” Clint asked, pushing off the wall. “Maybe he left a note or something?”

“Peter didn’t leave a note.” Tony said with a scowl. 

“Not Peter,” Clint sighed. “Barnes.”

“What?” Tony asked, his eyebrow raising. “Why the hell would he leave a note?”

Clint just gave Tony a deadpan stare. “Tony, Barnes went through a lot of work to keep Peter safe in the past,” he said. “Do you really think he would just rush off into danger with him headfirst without a backup plan?”

Tony did. But he wasn’t going to tell Clint that. So instead he turned around and began to walk to the room that Bucky had been staying in for the short time that he had been at the tower. Clint snickered behind him as the rest of the Avengers followed. 

The room was empty, the bed made. It was like no one had ever stayed in the room in the first place. Tony frowned as he started going through the drawers looking for any clue as to what was going through his brain. 

“Hey Tony.” Natasha called. Tony turned to see Natasha holding a folded piece of paper with a smug expression. 

Tony felt a small amount of tension bleed out of him. “Well Barnes,” he said, stepping forward to look at the note. “You may have earned my respect after all.”

.

.

.

.

.

XX  
x

Peter dodged as Wolf---no. As Asset threw punch after punch at Peter’s face. Peter was torn. He didn't want to fight him, but he also knew that Wolf wasn’t there anymore. Wolf was gone and in his place was a cold and emotionless Soldier. A Soldier who had been given order. 

And Peter knew that the Winter Soldier didn’t disobey orders. 

Peter hissed when one of Asset’s hits landed, and Peter heard more than he felt the crack. Peter webbed Asset’s face with his web and used the opportunity to swing backwards, far away from the dangerous man. 

With Peter safely---well as safe as one could be in this type of situation---away from the Asset, he risked a glance at the Doctor. He was standing calmly in the corner of the large room. Peter could vaguely recall this being the target room. Aunt May was on the ground by his feet and Peter clenched his jaw at the sight. 

She was still unconscious and Peter didn’t know if she’d been drugged or injured and it was setting him on edge. Peter was brought back into awareness when his spidey-sense screamed at him to move. 

Peter leapt out of the way, just in time to dodge a bullet. 

While Peter had been sidetracked, Asset had ripped the webbing off of his face and grabbed a gun from one of the fallen guards. Asset growled at him and fired another round. Peter swung, using the rafters as perches for his webbing. 

“Please Wolf!” Peter begged, not caring that there was no point. “I don’t want to fight you!”

Asset didn’t even respond, merely reloading the clip. The Doctor chuckled. “Why do you speak?” he asked. “Твой друг ушел, маленький паук.” 

Peter flinched at the use of his childhood nickname. It sounded wrong coming out of the Doctor’s mouth. It sounded cruel and spiteful. It made Peter feel sick.

“You can't dodge forever, 2176.” the Doctor continued. “I’m starting to get bored. Do you need some more motivation?” he asked, leaning down to lift May by her hair. 

“Don’t touch her!!” Peter screamed, jumping off of the roof, aiming to land on the Doctor. One second Peter had a clean shot, the next Asset was blocking him. But by then it was too late to pull up. 

Peter slammed into Asset, the Soldier’s hand wrapping tightly around Peter’s neck. Peter choked for a second before he was flying into the wall. Asset had thrown him to the other side of the room. Peter let out a choked scream as he felt his ribs crack. 

Peter landed on the floor in a heap and he wheezed, trying to force oxygen into his empty lungs. Now Peter had a messed up arm and cracked ribs. Peter struggled to get to his feet, but when he managed, he quickly swung back to the rafters. 

“Why are you doing this?!” Peter cried, bracing the metal pole for safety as Asset prowled the ground. “I thought I was your experiment.” 

As much as Peter hated to say it, he knew he had no choice. He needed to buy time to figure out a game plan. The Doctor smiled, bemusement tickling his face.

“It’s quite simple, 2176.” he said. “To determine if you are truly successful, you must fight to the death.” Peter felt shock freeze him. “If Soldier kills you, then you were a failure. I will have to create new experiments and try again. Perhaps May here can be the first new trial…”

Peter felt the rage flow through him like water. He couldn’t allow that to happen. He’d sooner die. 

Peter leapt from the rafters and landed on the ground with trained ease. Asset threw a punch but Peter dodged and threw his own. The hit landed and Asset stumbled back a few steps. Peter didn’t hesitate to throw the next one. 

The Doctor was sitting up straighter now, a grin swallowing his face. “So the spider has finally decided to play.” he said. “This should be exciting.” 

Peter slammed his fist into Asset’s nose, and as he staggered back, Peter hit the gun out of his hand. It landed on the ground a few feet away from him. Asset snarled, his blank eyes wide with fury. 

Peter hated seeing Wolf this way. He remembered all the times he’d return from a mission with a blank face and even blanker mind. He remembered being so lonely until he would use his special code for him to remember---

“Oh my God!” Peter cried, new hope blaring through him. _The code!_ “Wolf! Wolf, it’s going to be okay! I can help you!”

Asset said nothing, only sweeping below Peter’s feet, causing him to topple to the ground. Peter rolled to the side to avoid the metal fist that crashed into the ground where his head had just been. Peter quickly got back to his feet and webbed Asset’s arm. 

“Wolf! Look at me!” Peter cried. “Волк и Паук! Проснись и помни! Время играть!” 

Asset didn’t even flinch. “Please!” Peter cried. “Вставай! Пришло время вспомнить! Вставай!” 

The Doctor laughed. “That won’t work, 2176.” he said. “We made sure to wipe that. Asset doesn’t remember you at all!”

Peter shook his head, tears pricking his eyes. Peter spidey-sense screamed and Peter ducked just in time to avoid Asset’s punch. “No!” he said to himself, taking a few steps backward. “He does! He remembered me!”

Peter searched his face for any sign of awareness. There was none. Asset was truly a blank slate. He didn’t hold Wolf’s fond smile or joyful gaze. He was cold and distant, a killing machine. “I don’t want to hurt you.” Peter whispered, practically begging him to remember. 

Peter was cornered, Asset had managed to back him into the wall with no means of escape. Peter threw punch after punch was unsuccessful in getting him to back away. Peter let out a scream as Asset caught his left hook in his metal hand and crushed his hand. Peter could hear each and every bone break and Peter fought back a wave of nausea. 

Tears filled his eyes and desperation began to rise. “No, no!” Peter yelled, kicking at him hysterically. “Wolf! Wolf! Wolf, please, it’s me! Wolf! It’s Spider! Please, _please_ \---”

Peter was cut off as Asset strangled him. Peter scratched at the hands that were choking him but he couldn’t find any purchase. Black dots danced in his vision. 

This was it. 

Peter was going to die. 

Wolf was going to kill him and he didn’t even know it. Peter could already see him blaming himself when he came out of it. This would kill him. The tears began to spill over and Peter felt woozy. 

The last thing he said to Tony was filled with so much anger. They got into an argument and Peter had snuck out. He hadn’t told Tony how grateful he was to him for everything he’d done. He hadn’t told Pepper how he really felt. 

He was going to die without ever telling his parents that he loved them. 

Peter felt his vision start to leave him. His limbs felt heavy and numb and Peter felt his arms drop to his side. Peter’s eyes started to close. He didn’t want to die. 

He didn’t want to die. 

He didn’t want…

He didn’t….

He…

Just as Peter felt his eyes close for good, the door slammed open and the Avengers busted in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> \- "Your friend is gone, little spider."  
> \- "Wolf and Spider! Wake up and remember! It's time to play!"  
> \- "Wake up! It's time to remember! Wake up!"  
> \--------------  
> I have some bad news guys. I'm so sorry! I'm going on a trip and I won't be able to update while I'm gone!!! :'(((((( I'm so sorry guys! My next update will be on Monday. Thanks so much for reading! Leave a kudos and a review!!!


	28. Chapter Twenty-Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers to the rescue! The true identity of the Doctor is revealed. And he has an ace up his sleeve….

Tony was _furious_. 

The sight of his son--- _his son_ \---being strangled by a person Peter thought of as a friend, made his blood boil. Tony had blasted over there, ignoring the other people in the room, and threw the man off of his son. 

Tony watched with bated breath for any sign of movement. Tony’s heart was pounding against the arc reactor. _No, no, no, no, please not my baby_ \---

Peter arched up with a cough and began to take in sputtering breaths. Tony felt relief course through his veins like a drug. He carefully cradled Peter in his arms, and Peter shuddered. “It’s okay, it’s okay.” Tony repeated, holding Peter like a vice. 

“D---” Peter was cut off with another cough. Tony winced at how painful it sounded. Already Tony could see hand print shaped bruises beginning to form on his neck. “D---... _Dad_.” Peter wailed. 

Tony froze, his hold and Peter tightening. _Dad_. Did he really just---No. Now was not the time to fixate on that. Tony pushed down the bittersweet feeling that was rising in his chest (bittersweet because his son had called him ‘Dad’ for the first time after being nearly strangled to death) and lifted Peter into his arms. He stood up, intent on taking him as far from the fight as possible when a projectile hit Tony directly in the face. 

Tony staggered back, his grip on Peter faltering and they both fell to the ground. Peter let out a hoarse yelp and Tony turned around to see Barnes dragging Peter by his hair and Tony felt rage. 

“Don’t you fucking touch him!” Tony screamed, firing at Barnes’ turned back. Barnes leapt out of the way and Peter used that as an opportunity to elbow him hard in the stomach. 

“Bucky!” Steve cried. “What are you---”

“That’s not Bucky.” Natasha cut him off, running in to help Peter get away from him. “That’s the Winter Soldier.”

Tony felt his face drain of color. _The Winter Soldier_. Barnes had been turned. Just as he predicted. Does that mean that Peter…?

Suddenly the elation he felt at Peter calling him Dad died down, instantly replaced with fear. Does that mean Peter didn’t remember what had happened? Where he was? 

“That’s right, Avengers.” a man called. Tony turned his head to see the man from the video sitting calmly in the corner of the room, an unconscious May Parker laying on the ground by his feet. “The Soldier will stop you. Those are his orders. And he always obeys his orders, isn’t that right 2176?” he asked. 

“No.” Peter said and Tony startled to see his son gazing hatefully at the man. He’d never seen such an expression before. “You’re wrong. Wolf is still in there.”

The man laughed hatefully. “Is that so?” he asked, a smug smile marring his face. “Well then I suppose I should surrender?”

Tony stepped forward, his face plate lifting so the man could see just how much Tony hated him. “Yeah.” he said, his voice firm. “Surrender. Now. _Or else_.”

“Or else what, Mr. Stark?” the man asked, the cruel grin set deep into his face making him look deranged. “What could you possibly do to me? I can do such much more to you, you best be polite.”

“What are you talking about---”

“Tony! Stop talking and start fighting!” Clint screamed. Tony’s head whipped around to see Barnes slowly starting to overtake the other group. Tony growled and flew over to where they were. 

Peter was still being held by Barnes’ grip, his face scrunched up in pain. Tony fired at him again, and lightly tugged on Peter, but the grip did not relent. “That fucking arm!” Tony cried. “He won’t let go!”

“Peter! Peter are you okay?!” Natasha asked. Tony wanted to yell at her because, _did he look okay_?! But he also knew that that would be counterproductive. So instead Tony tried harder to get Barnes to let go of his son. 

Barnes growled and lashed out then, using his free hand to punch them away. Barnes then threw Peter across the room. 

“PETER!” Tony screamed, watching with horror as his son went sailing and collided against the concrete wall with a sickening crunch. Peter groaned and started to stand, his knees wobbling. As Tony moved to help his son, he too, was suddenly in the air. 

Did Barnes just fucking _throw him_?

Tony snarled. “Now you’ve made me mad.” He flew over, his hesitation gone, and began to fight Barnes with earnest. 

He was not going to lose this fight. 

For Peter, he wouldn’t.

.

.

.

.

.

XX  
x

Peter hurt everywhere. 

Wolf was gone and Peter fought back the urge to start crying. It wouldn’t help if he started to cry now. In the place of his beloved friend was the cold-hearted Asset and Peter knew that if he didn’t do something soon, Tony would kill him. 

Peter limped back into the fight, only to be pulled back by a hand. 

Peter whirled around, prepared to strike, only to see Natasha giving him a guarded look. “Peter.” she said firmly. “You can’t go back there.”

“I have to!” Peter said. “He’s gonna kill him!”

“Peter, Bucky isn’t there anymore---”

“I know that!” Peter cried. “I know! But I can bring him back! Please! Asset will do whatever he’s been ordered to, he’ll take lives to do it!”

“What was his order?” Natasha asked. “We can stop him.” 

“Его приказ состоял в том, чтобы убить меня.” Peter said. Natasha didn’t give away her surprise, her face merely tightening into a determined glare. “Пожалуйста, я должен помочь ему.” 

“Peter we have to stop him.” Natasha said softly. “We might not be able to help him.”

“NO!” Peter screamed, ripping his arm out of Natasha’s grip. He started to run back to Wolf, his heart breaking as he watched the scene unfold. 

Steve was trying to incapacitate Wolf--- _Asset_ without hurting him while Tony ripped into him with no inhibitions. Asset was continuously hit, and they were all starting to tire. Clint had already exhausted his arrow supply, and had resorted to using his fists. 

Asset had been holding his own but it was clear to see he was starting to slow down. 

He was going to lose. 

Peter went to help (Wolf or the Avengers, Peter didn’t know) only to be grasped once again by Natasha. Peter struggled but she wouldn’t let him go. How could she?! Didn’t she see what was happening?! They were going to hurt him!

He whipped his head to the side to see the Doctor growing more and more anxious as the fight wore on. It was clear that the Doctor didn’t think that Asset would be losing. Natasha looked behind her, seeing what Peter was looking at, and frowned. 

“Who is he, Peter?” she asked. 

Peter opened his mouth to tell her, only to start choking on his words once more. Dammit! He shook his head, hoping she would understand. He couldn’t say. 

“Is that him?” she asked. “Is that the Doctor?”

Peter nodded. 

“HEY!” she yelled. Peter startled in her grip. “Who are you? What do you gain from this?”

The Doctor just grinned animalistically. “I was hoping you’d ask me that.” he said. “Pleasure to meet you, Black Widow, I am known as Dr. Zemo.”

His sharp gaze found Peter’s and he flinched minutely. 

“Otherwise called the Doctor.” he said. “And this was a very important experiment. Until you ruined it, of course.”

“You took Peter, didn’t you?” Natasha asked. Dr. Zemo nodded and Peter heard a rage filled scream. He whipped his head behind him to see Tony glaring at the Doctor with fury. 

“Once we finish with Barnes,” he hissed. “I’m going to kill you.”

“Oh I don’t think you should do that, Mr. Stark.” Dr. Zemo said, tilting his head to the side cockily. 

“And why not?” Tony demanded. 

“Because then you’ll _never_ know what _really_ happened to your parents on December 16, 1991.” he said. 

Peter didn’t understand the significance of what the Doctor had just said, but everyone else seemed to. Everyone froze and Tony stiffened. Asset used that as an opportunity to get the upper hand. 

He punched Tony directly in the face using his metal arm. The metal dented the face plate and caused Tony to stagger back. Clint growled and attempted to pin Asset to the ground. 

“What are you saying?” Tony hissed once Asset was under control once more.

“I’m saying that the accident was not the cause of death,” Dr. Zemo said. “Are you interested in finding out what killed your parents?” he asked. 

Peter’s wide eyes found Tony’s, his heart pounding as he instantly understood where this was going. Tony must have as well, because his gaze turned on Asset, his eyes wide and confused---yet an angry understanding was shimmering in them. 

The Doctor continued, his gaze resting on Asset. 

“Or should I say… _who_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> \- "His order was to kill me." Peter said... "Please, I have to help him."  
> \---------------  
> Woah. Sorry for the delay in posting, but I hope it was worth it! There's only three more chapters left, can you believe it??? Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Leave a kudos and a review, they make my day! :D <3 <3


	29. Chapter Twenty-Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finds out who killed his parents. The final battle ends...?

Tony stared at Asset, his eyes wide and uncomprehending. Peter could see clear on his face the ranging emotions as he attempted to process the news. Peter swallowed, his body trembling with fear as Tony lifted his head to meet the Doctor's. 

“What are you saying.” he demanded, his words coming out in a firm command instead of a question. 

Peter wanted to run to him, to stop him from doing what he inevitably would. As much as he loved Tony (He could admit that much to himself now. Funny what almost dying does to one's inhibitions) Wolf had been his family for far longer. He came here to save his family, not watch them tear each other apart. But for some reason, his feet wouldn’t move. It felt like he was glued to the floor. Beside him, Natasha was stiff, her eyes cold and emotionless as she stared down Asset. 

“I think you know what I’m saying,” the Doctor said, a smug smile resting on his face. It made Peter’s spidey-sense spike, and he felt at the base of his skull that the Doctor believed he won. 

And Peter could see it happening. 

He could see the realization as it would dawn on Tony’s face. He could see the way Tony would turn on them, fighting Asset to kill him---no longer set on defending the team from him. He could see the way the Doctor would slip out in the chaos, leaving with his aunt---possible even Peter---in his grasp. Never to be seen again.

He could see Tony killing Wolf. 

Peter’s heart froze when he watched Tony’s face harden and turn to look at the struggling Asset. By now, Steve had him pinned to the ground, Clint helping hold him down. Peter and Steve locked eyes and for a second they both shared the horrific look in their eyes because they both understood each other. They both knew in that second that whatever was to follow would not end well. 

“TONY NO!” Steve screamed, but by then it was too late. Tony lunged forward and Peter let out a cry, lifting his damaged arm out in hopes of stopping Tony from hurting Asset, but still stuck on the ground. 

“You son of a---” Tony screamed, throwing punch after punch at the fallen soldier. Steve had finally stepped in, throwing his arms out to defend Asset who laid on the floor. “You better move, _Steven_.” Tony hissed. 

“Tones you need to calm down.” Steve said firmly. “You’re not thinking straight---”

“He killed my mother!!!” Tony screamed, reaching over and firing a repulsor blast at Asset. Steve grabbed Tony’s arm and spun then, causing Tony to topple backwards, away from Asset. 

“That wasn’t Bucky! That was the Winter Soldier!” Steve cried. 

“They’re the same person!” 

“Is Peter the same person as 2176?” Steve shot back. Peter flinched back, his eyes going wide with shock. Did Steve really just…?

Tony seemed to be just as shocked as Peter was, but it quickly changed to rage. “Don’t you fucking dare!” he snarled. “Don’t you _dare_ say that to me! That is completely different and you _know_ it!”

“Do I?” Steve snapped. “You need to back up, Tony!” 

Tony snarled and threw himself forward, using the suit as a force to barrel his way past Steve. Peter watched with horror as Tony once again approached Asset. 

By now, Asset had managed to break free from Clint’s hold, now that Steve wasn’t there to help hold him down, and he was now ready to fight. His fists were held above his face and Asset’s emotionless face showed nothing. He was blank---a soldier following orders. 

Peter swallowed back bile. 

“Natasha I need---”

“No, Peter.” she said firmly, her grip on Peter’s shoulder not faltering. “This isn’t your fight.”

“He’s my family!” Peter cried. “They both are! I can’t watch them destroy each other!”

Natasha looked down so that Peter could see her face. Peter’s hands froze at the serious look on her face. He’d heard the rumors about the Black Widow and who she used to be, but Peter had never seen that side of her. And if this was what Natasha looked like back then, he couldn’t blame anyone for the fear they had of her. 

Natasha’s eyes were old and hard, similar to Asset’s but also completely different. Where Asset was empty and emotionless, Natasha’s held rage. Her controlled anger made Peter’s breath stutter and she looked at him with a calculated gaze. “It won’t come to that.” she said, and Peter was moved by the sheer determination of her words. “I won’t let it.”

“But---”

“Peter.” she said, her tone softening ever so slightly. “Tony needs this. He needs the closure. He’s angry and hurt right now---that’s why he’s reacting like this---but we won’t let him kill Bucky. I promise.”

Peter frowned but nodded, his teeth gritting. He wanted to help, he wanted to protect his family. Was that too much to ask? Apparently it was, since he was now being forced to watch his Dad attempt to kill his best friend. Wolf was basically Peter’s uncle. 

“I can’t lose anyone else.” Peter whispered. Natasha frowned and hugged Peter closer. 

“I swear to you, you won’t.” Natasha said. Peter nodded and looked back at the Doctor. 

“He’s going to try to escape.” Peter whispered. Natasha glanced back at the Doctor who was now subtly trying to leave without anyone’s notice. She frowned. 

“I know,” she said. “But he’s not going to get away. We’re going to stop him.” she then turned her gaze back to the fighting men in the center of the room. “But first we have to stop _them_.”

.

.

.

.

.

XX  
x

Tony had never been so angry.

His emotions were all over the place and to be honest he didn't know what he was feeling at that particular moment. All he knew was that he was pissed. This man had lived in his tower. He had been in Tony’s home. He had laughed with his son. His son trusted him. Steve trusted him. ( _Tony trusted him_ ) But it was all a lie. 

Bucky Barnes murdered his parents. 

Tony grit his teeth and threw another punch. Barnes caught his fist in his metal arm and twisted. Tony’s suit made a groan of protest as the metal was forcibly shifted, and Tony kicked him in the gut. Barnes growled but Tony was able to get him to release his hand. 

Tony reared back, preparing to hit him again, only to be stopped once more. This time Steve had caught his face. Tony snarled at him and tugged on his fist, but Steve’s grip was unrelenting. 

“Tony please,” Steve practically begged. “Don’t do this. _Please_. I don’t want to fight you.”

Tony’s smile was bitter. “Then don’t.”

“You know I have to,” Steve said, his tone broken. “I have to do what I can for him. You _know_ that.”

Tony was resigned but there was nothing he could do. The rage was overpowering every other emotion. All he could think about was how gentle and kind his mother was. How she never deserved that fate. How much time he’d lost because of the man in front of him. 

Tony couldn’t stop. He couldn’t. Because the only way to stop was to stop being angry. And if he stopped being angry then he would _hurt_. And Tony was tired of hurting. He didn’t want to hurt anymore. 

So anger was the only option left. 

“I know.” Tony said. He then kicked Steve as hard as he could in the leg, the recoil allowing Tony his arm back and used this opportunity to blast Barnes in the stomach. Barnes growled but Tony kneed him in the face. 

He felt a grim satisfaction at the loud crunch that echoed across the room. Blood spattered across the ground as Barnes’ nose was broken, but it had no effect. Barnes continued on, acting as though he didn’t have a constant flow of blood pouring out of his nose. 

“Tony!” he heard Clint yell, but Tony wasn’t listening. He hit Barnes again and again. 

He hit him in the face, his head snapping to the side from the strength of the right hook. 

_“I am so proud of you, Antontio, my little bambino.”_

He blasted him twice, one on each side of his torso, grunting at the pained grunts that escaped Barnes’ mouth. 

_A warm smile and gentle grin as they danced around the Christmas tree. Jarvis laughed in the background as the sound of jingle bells gently flowed around the living room._

He let out a hoarse scream as Steve stepped into his path once more, his shield coming up full-force to block Tony’s blow. He growled and threw the shield to the side, refusing to let Steve stand in between Barnes and his revenge. 

_A gentle lullaby soothed Tony to sleep, as his mother brushed his hair from his face and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Good night bambino,” she whispered. “I love you.”_

Tears sprang into his eyes, unbidden, as Steve refused to let Tony through. In a fit of rage he picked Steve up and threw him out of the way. 

_Laughing in the garden as they ate ice cream and listened to the birds sing._

“You took her from me!” Tony wailed, bringing his fist down on Barnes’ chest. “How could you..! She was innocent!”

_His mother stood up in his defense, pushing him behind her as Howard screamed at his faults. She argued with him and demanded he sleep it off, and then turned around, pressing a kiss to his temple. “Everything is fine, bambino.” she promised. “Everything is gonna be okay.”_

Barnes stared back up at him, his eyes emotionless. Tony grunted in anger and raised his fist, intent on crashing it down into his skull. 

_“I love you, Mama.” he said, hugging her tightly. “I’m going to miss you while I’m at school.”_

Suddenly Barnes’ face was replaced by his son’s. Peter stood in between Barnes and Tony’s fists, his eyes hard with determination. The bruises on his neck stood out in stark contrast to his pale neck and it only added to Tony’s fury.

“Peter. Move.” he hissed through grit teeth. 

Peter stood his ground. “No.”

“Peter---”

“Please,” Peter said, his eyes boring into Tony’s. “Please don’t hurt him. Please. It wasn’t him.”

“Peter. Move. _Now_.” Tony said again, the anger slowly starting to drain out of his body. 

“It wasn’t him,” Peter insisted. Tony’s fist remained clenched. Peter’s eyes started to fill with tears. “Please. _Please_ don’t hurt Wolf. It wasn’t him, Dad. I swear it wasn’t him.”

Tony looked from his son to Barnes laying on the floor, his body bruised and bleeding, but his eyes remained unfocused and wild. 

Tony knew what he had to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes. That was tense, holy crap! Thanks so much for reading! Leave a kudos and a review if you enjoyed the chapter! <3 <3 <3


	30. Chapter Twenty-Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony makes a decision. The story comes to an end...?

Peter stared up at Tony pleadingly, his hazel eyes wide with fear. Tony looked at his son and back at Barnes before he sighed, the rage washing out of his body and in it’s place was the dreaded _hurt_. 

“You’re right.” he said softly, his voice breaking. “He didn’t do it.” 

Tony could see the relief echo in his son’s eyes, and he knew he’d made the right choice. He leaned down and pulled Peter into a tight embrace, grateful for the hug he received in return. The tight grip grounded him and Tony forced himself to breathe deeply before he let go. 

He then looked back at Barnes who was sitting on the ground, his face destroyed and his eyes empty. He felt a small pang of guilt in the bottom of his stomach but he pushed it down in favor of finding Steve who’d been hurt during the fight. 

Steve was standing up, any injury he may have received wasn’t obvious, and was looking at Tony with a sickeningly sappy look on his face. Tony fought back the urge to growl. “Don’t you dare Capsicle.” he hissed. 

Steve just laughed. “I always knew you had a heart, Tony Stark.” 

“Shut up.” Tony said before looking back down at Barnes. “What’s wrong with him? He was so focused on killing me a second ago.”

“His orders have been revoked.” Peter said. Tony frowned and looked at his son in confusion. 

“What are you talking about?” Tony asked. 

“His order was to kill me,” Peter said, and Tony felt his entire body stiffen and he didn’t stop himself from reaching forward and dragging his son in for a protective hug. “But when you attacked him, his order was put on hold until he defeated you.”

“So why is he just sitting there?” Tony asked. “I’m not trying to hurt him anymore. And he’s not trying to hurt you anymore so why…?”

“Because the Doctor is gone.” 

Peter and Tony whipped their heads around simultaneously at Natasha’s words. And sure enough, the corner in which the Doctor and Aunt May had been sitting was empty. Tony felt rage flow through him once more, this time for a completely different reason. 

That man---Dr. Zemo---had kidnapped his son, his _baby boy_ , when he was a toddler. This man had ordered Barnes to kill his parents. This man had tortured his son and was the single reason why Tony and his entire family suffered for twelve years. 

“I’m going after him.” Tony growled. 

“Me too.” Peter said, stepping forward. Tony frowned and looked back at his son, his eyes racking his body up and down for injuries. 

Peter was standing stiffly, favoring his right side. The stark blue finger-prints on his throat attested to his hoarse voice, but his wheezing breath was definitely due to the broken ribs he clearly had. His arm was bent at an awkward position and it made Tony’s jaw clench as he thought about how high his pain tolerance must be to stand up and act like nothing is wrong with him. 

(He was going to be mother-henned _so hard_ when they got home.)

“No.” Tony said firmly. “You’re not coming.”

Peer’s jaw dropped and Tony braced himself for the explosion that was inevitably coming. “What do you mean ‘ _I’m not coming_ ’?!” he cried. “That’s _my_ aunt! He was _my_ Doctor! It’s _my fight_!”

“And you’ve already fought it!” Tony yelled. “You snuck out without telling anyone where you were going, putting yourself in so much danger! You would’ve died if we hadn’t shown up!” And that was the most terrifying part. 

Tony’s traitorous mind instantly brought up the image of Peter being strangled to death by the Winter Soldier. He had looked so small and defenseless and it instantly made Tony’s protective instincts spike. He couldn’t risk losing Peter. Not after he finally got him back. 

Peter grit his teeth. “I can help you!” he argued. “I know this place like the back of my hand! I remember everything!”

“And that’s another thing we’re going to be discussing back at the tower,” Tony hissed. “No more lies. We’re a family and we talk to each other.”

“I’m talking to you right now!” Peter cried. “Let me come with you!”

“No.” Tony said firmly. “You’re not coming. It’s not safe. Clint?”

Clint stepped forward, lightly picking up Peter’s struggling form. “Let me go!” Peter cried. “I can help you!”

“The only way you can help me right now, is by going home safe and sound.” Tony said, his tone leaving no room for arguments. “Please Peter. Please let me do this.”

Peter must have seen the desperation in his eyes or maybe the seriousness of his tone, but whatever it was that he saw, it stuck it’s chord. Peter slumped into Clint’s hold, his expression resigned. “Okay.” he said softly, his voice hoarse and Tony didn’t know if it was from the strangulation or the tears that now softly made their way down his cheeks. “Okay. Just...please... _please_ don’t lose her. I can’t…”

Tony’s face softened and he stepped forward, brushing his chestnut curls out of Peter’s face and pressed a gentle kiss to his temple. “I promise you, Pete. I will bring May back.” 

Peter nodded and Clint left, and Tony could feel a weight in his chest lift as he realized that Peter was going to be safe. With the fear of his son out of his mind, the rage came back full force. He looked ahead at the door that Dr. Zemo had escaped through and he hissed through gritted teeth; 

“Let’s go get that son of a bitch.”

.

.

.

.

.

XX  
x

Peter wanted to fight more. He wanted to kick and scream and demand that Tony let him fight. He wanted to shout and rage at the world for taking his aunt---for making him come back to the dreadful place. For taking Wolf from him. 

But he couldn’t. 

He knew that he couldn’t fight anymore. His healing was kicking in but for some reason it was fast as it used to be. His powers felt strange---like he was losing them and it made Peter feel off kilter. Like fighting with only one good ear. 

His arms and legs were stiff and breathing was agony and he knew that in order to get May back, the fighters needed to be at their best. And Peter wasn’t at his best. 

“Let’s go home, kiddo.” Clint said, gently patting his back. “Pepper is going to ground you ‘till you’re thirty.” 

Peter groaned as he thought about Pepper. Now that he was thinking clearly, the guilt was clawing at his insides. They must have been so worried. “How mad were they?” he asked. 

Clint hummed, instantly knowing what Peter was talking about. “When they found out you were gone? Furious.”

“I’m sorry.” Peter said softly, looking at the ground. “I didn’t mean to make anyone worry I just…”

“I get it, Pete,” Clint said with a sigh. “You’re used to doing everything by yourself. But you gotta understand, it’s different now. You have such a huge family that’s willing to help you. You just have to let us in.”

Peter thought about the fun times he had with everyone. Laughing in the lab with Tony as Dum-E put out a nonexistent fire. The loud music that made Pepper storm downstairs and insist they turn it down lest they end up with tinnitus. Cooking spaghetti with Tony and laughing at the reason why Clint’s no longer allowed to cook. 

Knitting with Pepper and learning all about S.I and the things they do. Bonding over shared tastes in movies and chip flavor. Laughing at baby pictures with Aunt May. Pepper teaching Peter how to dance and watching Star Wars with the whole family. 

Playing Mario Kart with Clint. Training with Natasha. Running with Steve. Sparring with Wolf. Chemistry with Bruce. 

Peter liked his new family. 

“I’m going to try.” Peter said, looking back up at Clint. “I want to be a family, too.”

Clint grinned and ruffled his hair. Peter scowled but didn’t push him away. 

.

.

.

.

.

XX  
x

“What are you going to do?” Steve asked, jogging slightly to catch up with Tony's purpose-filled strides. “When we find him, what are you going to do?”

Tony clenched his jaw. “I’m going to make sure he _never_ hurts my family again.” 

Steve gave him a concerned look but Tony didn’t elaborate. They walked in silence, the only noise coming from the echoing of their boots on the metal floor. The base was empty and it made Tony’s stomach clench with dread. 

“Where the hell is everybody?” he hissed. 

“They probably evacuated when we showed up,” Natasha said, her gaze hard as she eyes the empty halls. “Hydra didn’t want to risk more of their soldiers falling into our hands.” 

“Fucking Hydra.” Tony hissed, rubbing his face with his hand before powering forward. The hall ended with a sharp turn to the left and when they arrived they were greeted with a door. 

“Do you think there’s a key or---” Steve started. 

Tony blasted the door off it’s hinges and continued walking into the freezing snow. 

“...Right.” 

They continued walking in tense silence, Natasha keeping an eye out in the back while Steve maintained guard in the middle. The only sound was that of their shoes sinking in the frigid snow and Tony’s eyes narrowed against the reflecting light, looking for any sign as to where they might’ve been. 

“There.” he heard Natasha say. Tony turned his head to see bloody footprints. Tony grit his teeth and stalked forward, following the path to it’s owner. In the clearing ahead stood none other than Zemo, an unconscious May at his feet. 

“I did not expect you to find me,” he admitted, but his face showed no sign of defeat. “I figured you would be caught up with the Soldier.”

“Let her go.” Tony snarled. Zemo looked down at May with a thoughtful---yet cruel---look. 

“What happens when I refuse?” he asked. 

“Then we take you down by any means necessary.” Tony said. 

“Will you let me go if I give her to you?” Zemo asked, tilting his head to the side. Tony snorted. “I did not think so. May Parker is my only bargaining chip left, and I will not lose her easily. I intend to win this fight.” 

“The fight is already won, pal.” Tony hissed, his finger twitching. 

“Is it? Because from where I’m standing, it doesn’t look like it.” Zemo grinned. “I may be missing a soldier and an experiment, but I am not empty handed.” As if proving his point, he reached down and gripped May by the hair. Tony clenched his jaw. 

“You know how this will end,” Natasha said. “Let her go and your sentence will be lighter.”

“My sentence?” Zemo laughed. “Oh no, no, no. I will not be going _anywhere_ will you. I will leave this place without you.”

“Wanna bet?” Tony stepped forward. 

“Haven’t you already learnt enough, Mr. Stark?” Zemo asked, his cruel gaze landing on Tony’s stiff form. “I can tell you more if you want? About how easy it was to break Peter. How good he was at following orders---”

Tony felt fury race through him and he lifted his repulsor, set on firing for his head but at the last second his hand was wrenched up and the blast narrowly missed Zemo’s head. Natasha glared at him by his side. 

“That’s what he wants, Stark,” she said. “He wants and easy out. Don’t give it to him.” 

Tony sighed and nodded, lowering his hand. Obviously Zemo had no intention of leaving this place with the Avengers. At least, not alive. If he were dead he’d be useless in gaining more information on how to take Hydra down. 

“Did you know Stark, Peter always was such a _good boy_.”

Tony turned around and fired once, his aim true. 

Zemo fell to the ground, dead. 

Tony felt his lungs constrict at the rage he felt. Tony felt as though this entire time he was here he was walking on a thin line---each thing he learnt either setting off his rage or his pain. But in that very moment, Tony loathed that man. 

“TONY!” Steve cried, horrified at what had just happened. 

Tony merely turned around, his face grim at the situation but not showing an ounce of remorse. 

“That man took my parents from me. He took _Peter_ from me.” he said harshly. “Life in prison was too good for him.” 

The silence reigned for a few moments later before Natasha stepped forward and lifted May Parker from the ground. “He was going to kill her,” she said. “We stopped it. Plain and simple.”

Tony nodded and together they walked back to the quinjet, a silent Steve following behind them. 

Tony wasn’t proud of what he did---not one bit. But he knew he did what he had to to protect his family. To protect Pepper and Peter. 

And he won’t regret that. 

He just won’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...okay so that went pretty heavy. And because I have a feeling _someone_ is going to ask, I'm going to clarify this right now: The last thing Zemo says is _**NOT**_ a reference to rape!!!! If it were I would've put that warning in the tags from the very beginning of the book!!! I apologize if that was triggering to anyone because that was not my intention. On a slightly better note....THERE'S ONLY ONE CHAPTER LEFT!!!! (And it's technically not a chapter since it's an Epilogue) I'm so grateful for all the positive reviews I've received from this book, it's made me soooo happy! 
> 
> Get ready for the epilogue guys because there is going to be something special revealed at the end! 
> 
> If you liked this chapter leave a kudos and a review because they always make me smile! :D <3


	31. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All good things must come to an end

“He’s sleeping now,” Bruce said softly, walking into the living room where a tense Tony and Pepper sat with the rest of the Avengers. Pepper let out a sigh of relief and sagged into her husband’s hold. “There should be no permanent damage, but I’d like to keep an eye on his ribs. One of the shards broke off and punctured his lung---and while it is healing, it’s not healing as fast as I’d like.” 

“But he’s okay?” Tony asked, looking at Bruce seriously. “He’s fine?”

Bruce nodded. “He’s fine.”

“Thank God,” Tony said, leaning back against the couch. “I swear that kid is going to give me grey hair.”

“You already have it.” Clint called. Tony threw a couch cushion at his face in retaliation. Clint just stuck up the middle finger and laughed loudly. 

Tony rolled his eyes good-naturedly. “Real mature Bird-Brain.” 

“I dunno,” Clint said in a sing-song voice. “Calling people names seems real mature.” 

Pepper let out a soft giggle that she quickly covered behind her hand. “You two…” she said with a fond shake of her head. She then frowned, the mood sobering as she looked up at Tony. “What happened back there?” she asked. 

Tony stiffened and Steve froze, looking at Tony with a concerned look in his eye. Was Tony going to tell Pepper what he did? Tony sighed and looked at the ground. “I did what I had to, Pep,” he said softly, taking hold of her hand. His thumb brushed over her knuckles as he spoke. “That man---Dr. Zemo---he was really bad. He hurt Peter. He was the reason my parents were killed---” Pepper sucked in a sharp breath, her eyes filling with concern. “---I’m not proud of it but...he’s not going to bother anyone ever again.”

Pepper flinched back in surprise, her mouth opening in an ‘o’ of understanding. “So he’s...he’s…?”

Tony nodded silently and the playful atmosphere disappeared. Pepper leaned forward and embraced Tony tightly. Tony buried his face in Pepper’s shoulder, grateful for the comfort. “Oh Tony,” she said softly. “I’m so sorry.”

“What about S.H.I.E.L.D?” Bruce asked, sitting down in one of the arm chairs with a frown. “Do they know?”

“I assume they do,” Tony said. “But he was threatening the life of a civilian. We did what we had to do.” Tony’s fist clenched as he remembered the cold of the outdoors, the way Dr. Zemo’s cruel grin seemed to follow even after he was dead. Tony shuddered. 

“Everything is going to be okay.” Pepper said, squeezing Tony’s hand like a lifeline. “We have each other and that’s all that matters.” 

Tony looked around at the room, the smiling faces on his friends and family. He allowed a small smile to grace his face.

“Yeah,” he said. “That’s all that matters.” 

.

.

.

.

.

XX  
x

Peter awoke to the sounds of breakfast. 

Peter smiled as the familiar scent of bacon, eggs and pancakes wafted into his room. He stretched out against his bed and winced when he felt a sharp pain in his side. Oh right. The fight. 

Suddenly Peter shot up and dove for the door, nearly wrenching it off it’s hinges in the process, and tore down the hall. He entered the kitchen with barely concealed panic. 

“Hey Bud how’re---What? What’s wrong?” Tony cried. He had put down the spatula and was now looking Peter over for any sign of what might be wrong. 

“May---” Peter cut himself off, his throat spasming in pain. He brought his hand up to his throat only to remember that he’d been strangled yesterday. Tony seemed to understand because he winced. 

“Oh yeah, you should be careful there, kid,” he said softly. “Your throat’s gonna hurt for a while until the bruises heal up.” he then looked at Peter’s pleading eyes and nodded. “May is fine. She’s resting right now, but the doctor said there would be no permanent damage. So take it easy, will you?”

Peter nodded, his hand dropping away from his throat. He ignored the tingling he felt in favor of taking a plate from Pepper and setting it on the table. He sat down and slowly began to eat, wincing from the stress it put on his throat every now and then. 

The conversation at the table was strained---but only just. It was obvious there was something they weren’t telling him and they didn’t know how. Peter fought with the knot in his stomach as he ate. What could they possibly be hiding from him?

Finally he just couldn’t take it anymore. “What are you hiding from me?” he asked, his voice hoarse. 

Tony winced. “Can’t hide anything from you, can we kid?” he asked with an awkward chuckle. Peter said nothing, merely staring at him, waiting. Tony sighed. “Look...I don’t know how to tell you this Peter...It’s…”

“Just tell me.” Peter said, his heart lurching at the sympathy and fear on Tony’s face. 

_Please, please, please, please, please---_

“Barnes decided it would be better if he wasn’t here.” Tony said all in one breath. Peter stopped, looking at him with a slight tilt of his head. _Wait, what?_

“Wolf?” he asked. Peter suddenly didn’t feel as afraid anymore. He instead chose to let out a laugh and lean back against the chair, allowing a mischievous grin to grace his face. “Don’t do that! You almost gave me heart attack! I thought you were gonna say someone died or something!”

Tony flinched at that but before Peter had the chance to comment he said, “You’re not upset?”

“Why would I?” Peter asked with a slight shrug. The Avengers stared and Peter sighed, picking up his fork and absentmindedly began to play with his food. “Look, Wolf and I… He’s my family, okay? But I’m used to him going off and doing his own thing. It’s nothing new. He’ll pop up whenever he feels like it. It’s not like he’s going to stay in…where did he say he was going?”

“Wakanda.” Tony said. “There some people I know who can help him with his conditioning.”

“Right. Well it’s not like he’ll be there forever,” Peter continued. “He’s an adult and so am I. It’s not that big of a deal.”

“Wait, hold it mr.” Tony said with a frown. “You are fifteen. _Not_ an adult.” Peter scowled but Tony continued. “And you’re very much grounded.”

Peter wanted to argue but he knew he deserved it. So instead he just sighed and let out a warm smile. Surprising both Pepper and Tony, he pulled the two in for a tight hug, leaving his breakfast behind him. 

“What’s this for?” Pepper asked, leaning down to press a kiss to the crown of Peter’s head. 

Peter just burrowed deeper into the hug. “Back there…” he said softly. “I thought I was going to die without getting the chance to tell you.” 

They both stiffened at the mention of Peter dying but Tony pushed through to ask, “Tell us what, bud?”

Peter pulled back, grinning at them happily. “That I love you.” he said. (Tony and Pepper froze, their eyes wide at the smiling child before them. Pepper felt tears spring into her eyes while Tony had no qualms letting them flow down his face) “I’ve been a real brat and I’m sorry about that. But I’m really glad you’re my mom and dad.”

Tony pulled Peter back into a hug, hiding his tears in his son’s chestnut curls. “I love you so much baby.” he said. (His voice did not crack)

“Oh Peter.” Pepper whispered, hugging Peter from the side. She pressed a gentle kiss to his temple and a few tears leaked out from her eyes. “I love you.” 

Peter let out a soft giggle. “Guess what guys.” he said, mostly to himself at this point. “I found my way home.” 

.

.

.

.

.

XX  
x

“Sir. The experiment got away.”

“So? Have Zemo take care of his own messes.”

“Zemo is dead sir.” 

“He is? That’s a shame. I suppose we have no use for any of his projects then, do we?”

“Sir?”

“I want a recovery team as soon as possible. We need to clean up that base before S.H.I.E.L.D finds anything important.”

“And the missing experiment, sir?”

“What about it? It’ll be dead soon anyway.”

“Yes sir.”

**The end…**

**...or is it?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHH! IT'S FINALLY DONE!!! (Also sorry about the late update---I came home last night and completely fell asleep) And as for the special surprise....
> 
> ....YES! THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Get ready guys cause this is gonna get _good_. The sequel is mostly going to focus on Peter coping with his PTSD while fitting into the Stark's family. The sequel is going to be some _major_ Irondad fluff you guys. Also a bit of angst...but what's a good story without a bunch of plot twists? 
> 
> Get ready! The sequel will begin to be posted around the middle of February---sorry guys, I do need to finish writing and editing before I post it---so be on the look out! 
> 
> That being said, thanks so much to everyone who read and enjoyed 'Finding Their Way Home'. All of your comments have encouraged me as a writer and I am so grateful! Thanks once more and see you next time! <3 <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Leave a kudos and a review :D


End file.
